


Truque do Destino

by Masyaf1724



Series: The Witcher Fics [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masyaf1724/pseuds/Masyaf1724
Summary: Inesperadamente, a busca por Ciri se torna uma chance para Geralt reencontrar alguém que há muito tempo foi pensada perdida. Mas esse reencontro traz consigo muito mais do que simples lembranças. Todo o frio e a violência da Caçada Selvagem o acompanham, assim como o calor da amizade e de laços mais fortes do que sangue. Esse não é um reencontro apenas para Geralt, mas também para todos, e uma chance a mais, um poder a mais na luta contra os Cavaleiros Vermelhos.





	1. I - Lembranças

**Author's Note:**

> The Witcher não me pertence e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso. 
> 
> Ileanna é uma personagem original minha e não deve ser usada em outros lugares sem a minha autorização.
> 
> Spoilers tanto para os livros quanto para o terceiro jogo.

**_Truque do Destino._ ** _Ser que não deveria existir. Mistura de sangues que não deveriam ser compatíveis. Traz consigo um grande poder e uma profunda conexão com a magia. Quando humanos, podem ser poderosos feiticeiros (as). A natureza e a extensão de seu poder dependem do sangue misturado. Extremamente raro. Mas dizem que um nasceu da noite das mil luas. Imagino se isso é verdade. E, se é, que tipo de truque do destino poderia ter nascido daquela noite?_

_(Trecho do diário de um feiticeiro desconhecido)_

**_Anos atrás_ **

As estrelas brilham no escuro firmamento, silenciosas em seu constante e brilhante pulsar, acompanhando o caminhar de duas jovens sobre a ponte. O som da água sobre o leito do rio se transforma no eco da noite, se ampliando para além daquele pequeno ponto, daquela cidade, indo para além das fronteiras do tempo e do espaço. Um sussurro que carrega o desejo de um coração, os pensamentos escondidos por trás de brilhantes e intensos olhos verdes. As jovens param no centro da ponte e o olhar esverdeado observa o reflexo ondulado na água abaixo. Por um momento, a mente se deixa levar para longe, para outro mundo, para aqueles que ela deseja reencontrar. As írises voltam a atenção para a acompanhante, o longo cabelo negro emoldurando a face bela – tão parecida com outra – e o ato atrai para si o foco das írises douradas com pupilas verticais, semelhantes às dos felinos. E dos _witchers_.

\- Você deveria voltar comigo. – a dona dos olhos verdes diz em um tom de voz apenas um pouco mais alto do que um sussurro – É o seu mundo também.

\- É um mundo do qual não me lembro. – a outra jovem responde, um fraco sorriso esticando os lábios vermelhos – _Este_ é o meu mundo.

A jovem de olhos dourados toca a face da companheira, os dedos acompanhando a linha da cicatriz que marca um dos olhos verdes até poderem tocar alguns fios acinzentados, afastando-os da face marcada pelo furacão de emoções que domina o coração. Direções são dadas, orientações de como se movimentar na cidade silenciosa, a noite já caminha para suas últimas horas. Logo, o sol irá voltar a brilhar e o feitiço será desfeito. As consequências das decisões feitas sob as sombras noturnas terão que ser enfrentadas. Esse breve momento é apenas um interlúdio, a calma antes da tempestade. Lábios vermelhos beijam a testa coberta pela franja clara. Isso é um adeus.

\- _Va fail, Zireael._ – a jovem de olhos dourados sussurra.

\- _Va fail, Ileanna_. – é a resposta dada, quase hesitada.

Com os músculos tremendo sob a pele, a jovem de olhos verdes dá as costas para a companheira, os passos cruzando o que resta da ponte com rapidez e determinação. O olhar dourado a observa por alguns segundos, até que as sombras a envolvam e a ocultem da luz. A jovem com olhos de witcher então se volta para o próprio caminho, oposto àquele tomado pela Andorinha.

 

**_Presente_ **

**_Velen_ **

Os habitantes de Velen tem estranhos costumes, isso o witcher não pode negar, mas ele também não está em posição de questionar. Em uma terra abandonada e sem leis, não é uma surpresa que as pessoas se voltem e se agarrem a qualquer promessa de ajuda ou proteção, mesmo que essas sejam oferecidas por seres dos quais elas desconhecem a verdadeira natureza. Ainda assim, _orelhas_ parecem um pagamento exagerado. Respirando fundo, o witcher coloca todos os sentidos em alerta e deposita a orelha decepada sobre a pedra. O resultado é imediato.

O próprio ar do pântano parece mudar, se tornando mais denso e pesado, carregado com uma magia que é imediatamente reconhecida pelo medalhão do witcher. Uma espessa névoa surge próximo à casa e três criaturas aparecem através dela, uma mais repugnante do que a outra. O perigo parece estralar no ar, deixando Geralt ainda mais em alerta. Quando as Senhoras da Floresta falam, a malícia que abraça as palavras faz com que o estômago do witcher se revire. Entretanto, ele sabe que deve tomar cuidado com o modo como fala com aqueles seres. O witcher não sabe _exatamente_ o que elas são, mas ele sabe que não devem ser subestimadas.

O modo como elas falam com a Vovó, as ameaças entrelaçadas em afirmações de bondade, revelam a verdadeira face das Senhoras. E também a real identidade da Vovó. Geralt nunca imaginou que aquela mulher esquecida no pântano pudesse ser a esposa do Barão Sanguinário.

\- Vamos, é outra mulher que o interessa. – uma das Senhoras diz, o único olho visível observando o witcher atentamente – Fale, cabelos brancos.

\- Nosso acordo. Eu fiz a minha parte, agora, façam a de vocês.

\- A palavra, uma vez dada, nós nunca quebramos. – outra das Senhoras diz.

As Senhoras da Floresta, então, contam sobre Ciri, sobre como a encontraram e planejaram saboreá-la antes de entregá-la para Imlerith. Raiva começa a queimar no sangue do witcher diante da narrativa das irmãs e do modo como tentam mascarar o verdadeiro intento que tinham para com Ciri com afirmações de querer cuidar dela, apesar da garota ter se mostrado levada e fugido. O conhecimento de que Ciri escapou é exatamente o que mantém Geralt sob controle.

\- Diga, cabelos brancos, é apenas sobre ela que deseja saber? – a maior das Senhoras, com algo semelhante a uma cesta de vime a esconder o rosto, questiona e intriga o witcher.

\- Ele não se interessa pela outra. – a primeira, que usa um pontudo chapéu vermelho responde por Geralt – Ele já a esqueceu. – há provocação na voz da Senhora da Floresta.

\- De quem vocês estão falando? – o witcher pergunta, o olhar observando atentamente cada uma das Senhoras, e sentindo uma estranha inquietação fazendo a pele formigar.

\- Viu? Ele a esqueceu. – a que parece carregar um avental cheio de membros humanos fala com divertimento na voz.

\- Roubada em uma batalha. – a maior das Senhoras volta a falar – É uma pena que ele não queira saber como ela cresceu.

\- Proibida. Intocável. – a Senhora de chapéu pontudo diz.

\- Bela como uma feiticeira. – a terceira completa.

A cada palavra dita pelas Senhoras da Floresta, lembranças antigas renascem na mente do witcher, conquistando a liberdade após anos enterradas. Geralt se recorda da batalha mencionada, inesperada e brutal em sua rapidez. Uma derrota que deixou uma cicatriz profunda no Lobo Branco, pois ele nunca pensou que pudesse recuperar o que foi _roubado_ naquela noite. A risada das irmãs ecoa no pântano, a mesma névoa que anunciou a chegada delas servindo, agora, para levá-las embora. Mesmo que deseje, o witcher não consegue encontrar a voz para impedi-las, questioná-las e exigir respostas. O som das risadas se dispersa, deixando apenas o silêncio no Pântano Retorcido. Um silêncio quebrado apenas pelo nome que ressurge na mente de Geralt, como uma cicatriz que volta a sangrar.

 _Ileanna_...

 

**_Skellige_ **

O frio das ilhas é prazerosamente familiar, o distante som das ondas fazendo a mente recordar de quedas d’água vista do jardim de um palácio. A lembrança faz com que os passos sobre a grama parem por um momento e um suspiro escape por entre lábios finos e vermelhos. Uma mão envolta por uma negra luva toca o lado esquerdo da face clara, os dedos traçando a linha de uma cicatriz que começa no meio da bochecha e corre até a metade do pescoço. _Tudo é apenas uma lembrança agora_. O pensamento faz com que a caminhada seja retomada, a mente se concentrando em sentir o fraco rastro da magia que envolve essa parte da floresta. _Onde você está, Zireael?_ A pergunta, mesmo feita apenas em pensamento, faz os lábios tremerem com a vontade de vocalizá-la. _Diga-me que não está com ele._

A névoa que envolve as árvores se torna mais densa e não demora para que a jovem perceba a movimentação que acontece escondida. Um nevoloso tenta atacá-la pela direita, mas cai antes que o intento seja cumprido, cortado pelo rápido movimento de uma espada de prata, a lâmina brilhando levemente com o poder das runas escritas. Outro tenta o mesmo que o companheiro, mas também falha sob o movimentar rápido e preciso da jovem. Um terceiro é o último corajoso a tentar um ataque, vindo por trás da jovem. Um giro rápido e um movimento da mão é o que basta para que o nevoloso cai congelado sobre a grama. Por um momento, o medalhão que a jovem usa ao redor do pescoço – a cabeça de um lobo – brilha com uma luz azulada. Dura apenas um momento, até a luz ao redor da mão da feiticeira também sumir.

Vozes, altas e alteradas, capturam a atenção da jovem, que segue o som sem hesitar. Perto da praia, afogadores atacam alguns guerreiros, tendo até mesmo um ou dois nevoloso entre eles. Um segundo é o que basta para que a feiticeira esteja junto aos soldados, o pulo de um lugar para outro já sendo algo natural após uma vida de treinamento. Os soldados quase não percebem a nova adição ao grupo, sentindo apenas uma movimentação rápida que corta os afogadores e os nevolosos sem dificuldade. Quando tudo termina, as criaturas se encontram mortas no chão e os olhares dos guerreiros são capturados para a figura encapuzada que permanece parada em meio aos cadáveres.

\- Quem é você? – um dos guerreiros, o uniforme exibindo as cores dos an Craite, questiona. Os dedos do homem permanecem firmes no cabo da espada, ainda não decidido se a desconhecida é uma aliada ou uma inimiga.

Diante da pergunta, a desconhecida abaixa o capuz, revelando um rosto jovem emoldurado por longos e lisos fios negros, olhos dourados como os de um witcher e uma cicatriz que corta parte da beleza exibida.

\- Meu nome é Ileanna. – ela responde com uma mesura.

 

 


	2. II - Perguntas

**II – Perguntas**

 

**_Noite das Mil Luas._ ** _Muitos pensaram que as luas que apareceram no céu eram o sinal de que uma nova Conjunção das Esferas se iniciava, mas nada parecia mudar naquela noite. Exceto a magia. Nenhum feitiço era impossível de se fazer, nenhum desejo era incapaz de ser respondido. As mil luas quebraram todos as leis da magia. Naquela noite, a coração de nenhum feiticeiro possuía limites._

_(Trecho de um rascunho encontrado na biblioteca da Academia de Oxenfurd)_

 

**_Velen_ **

 As palavras das Senhoras da Floresta ainda sussurram nos pensamentos do witcher, inquietando o coração que se recusa a acreditar. Elas _não poderiam_ estar falando sobre Ileanna. Uma memória banida retorna sem controle, cegando Geralt para o pântano e o levando de volta para Kaer Morhen, tanto anos atrás. Na própria mente, o Lobo Branco vê uma menina de cabelo tão negro quanto as penas de um corvo e olhos dourados, de pupilas verticais, como de todos os witchers. Ela está nos braços de Vesemir, que a segura enquanto ambos observam Lambert e Eskel treinar. Lambert grita, a chama para treinar também, fazendo o mais velho dos witchers rir e segurá-la com mais força, porque ela _quer_ ir, ela quer treinar, mas ela ainda é muito nova. _Ileanna sempre gostou das espadas_. O pensamento invade a lembrança e desperta Geralt para a realidade.

Os olhos do witcher caem sobre a mulher deixada encolhida em um canto, parecendo perdida na imensidão do pântano sem as crianças para cuidar. Mesmo sem uma imagem para guiá-lo na busca pela esposa do Barão Sanguinário, Geralt não esperava encontrar uma mulher tão _quebrada_ , incapaz de escapar do poder e do controle das Senhoras da Floresta. Por um momento, o witcher se pega imaginando o significado das provocações das Senhoras, se elas _realmente_ encontram Ileanna. O sangue do Lobo Branco ferve ao pensar que elas possam ter feito a Ileanna o que ameaçaram fazer com Ciri. Voltando a atenção para a Vovó, o witcher se aproxima alguns passos, a pergunta se formando nos lábios antes que a mente possa controlar:

\- A garota que as Senhoras falaram...

\- Não! – a mulher o interrompe com veemência – Ela é proibida!

_Proibida. Intocável_. As palavras retornam à mente de Geralt. O que elas poderiam significar? _Por que_ Ileanna seria descrita como proibida e intocável? Sem mais nenhuma palavra, a Vovó se retira, voltando para a proteção do interior da casa. Deixado sozinho com os próprios pensamentos, o witcher dirige a atenção para o pântano, tentando encontrar algum caminho, _alguma pista_ , que possa mostrar que Ileanna esteve _ali_. É nesse momento que Geralt se recorda de _alguém_ que conhece as Senhoras e que, talvez, possa fornecer respostas. O olhar dourado passa por entre as árvores, os pés seguindo a trilha conhecida até a pequena caverna, quase invisível em meio à vegetação. O witcher se ajoelha diante da entrada, os olhos atentos procurando por um sinal do ocupante.

\- Johnny? – Geralt chama – Johnny!

Logo, os olhos do púero podem ser vistos em meio às sombras e, após um momento de hesitação, terminado com o reconhecimento do visitante, a pequena criatura sai de seu esconderijo.

\- Ei, é você! – Johnny diz como forma de cumprimento – Você está de volta!

\- Preciso da sua ajuda de novo, Johnny. – o witcher diz – As Senhoras falaram sobre uma garota e eu quero saber o que _você_ sabe sobre ela.

\- Que garota? – o púero questiona batendo um dos pés no chão.

\- Ela... – Geralt começa, mas logo se interrompe, incerto sobre como perguntar sobre Ileanna – As Senhoras disseram que ela é _proibida, intocável_. – ante as palavras do witcher, o púero assente.

\- A garota de armadura! – ele responde – Faz muito tempo que ela não aparece por aqui.

\- Fale-me sobre ela, Johnny. – o Lobo Branco diz – Por que ela é proibida e intocável?

\- Porque o homem em armadura disse. – percebendo a confusão no olhar de Geralt, o púero suspira e continua – Eu não sei quem é ela, mas ela apareceu por aqui algumas vezes, com um homem, para falar com as Senhoras.

\- Conte-me sobre a primeira vez que os viu. – Geralt pede.

\- Eles vieram usando armaduras e a cavalo. Quando eles chegaram, todo pântano pareceu congelar, tudo ficou frio. Eu sai para ver de onde todo frio estava vindo e eu os vi. – Johnny conta – As Senhoras ficaram animadas quando viram a garota, a cheiraram e tentaram pegá-la. Mas o homem não deixou. _Ele_ disse que ela estava fora dos limites, que ela _era proibida_. As Senhoras obedeceram ao homem e deixaram a garota em paz. – o púero faz uma pausa e o witcher aproveita para absorver a história – Ela me viu, sabia? O homem a deixou sozinha quando entrou na casa para conversar com as Senhoras e ela me viu escondido.

\- Ela te atacou?

\- Não. – a negativa é acompanhada pelo movimento da cabeça do púero – Ela sorriu e fez um sinal para eu ficar quieto. Ela não me pareceu má. Então, quando o homem voltou, eles subiram nos cavalos e foram embora por um buraco que a garota abriu no ar. Eles levaram o frio também.

\- Obrigado, Johnny. – Geralt agradece, sorrindo para o púero e se colocando de pé.

_Ela se tornou uma navegadora_. _Uma navegadora da Caçada Selvagem._ Um suspiro escapa por entre os lábios do witcher. Tudo acabou de se complicar.

**_Skellige_ **

A dança das chamas da lareira é acompanhada pelo atento olhar dourado, quase hipnotizado. O calor do aposento toca a pele clara, afastando o frio sentido durante a caminhada pela floresta. O encontro com os guerreiros foi inesperado, assim como o convite para a fortaleza, para conhecer o _jarl_ desse lugar. Um discreto suspiro escapa por entre os lábios vermelhos. Ser pega nos modos de funcionar desse mundo não estava nos planos, apenas seguir o rastro de Zireael. E da Caçada Selvagem. Pensar nos cavaleiros vermelhos faz com que os dedos cobertos pelas luvas se contraíam, a raiva acordando no sangue.

As pálpebras se fecham, escondendo os olhos de witcher. Os pulmões capturam o ar aquecido, o usando para acalmar o ódio, para impedir que antigos ferimentos voltem a sangrar. A mente viaja para longe, para outra parte desse mundo, escondida de tudo, mesmo das lembranças da Caçada. A jovem feiticeira se recorda do lugar que aprendeu a chamar de lar e daqueles que a salvaram quando a queda para a morte parecia uma certeza inescapável. O som de passos se aproximando desperta a mente, fazendo-a retornar do reino da memória. Os olhos dourados se abrem, procurando pelo recém-chegado. As írises claras encontram um homem de cabelos e barba ruivos a observando com curiosa atenção.

O silêncio permanece como uma onda entre o jarl e a feiticeira, vacilante como o movimento do mar. O olhar claro de Crach an Craite não deixa a face jovem, marcada pela cicatriz. Quando foi informado sobre a presença de uma feiticeira em Ard Skellig, o guerreiro logo pensou em Yennefer e, por um momento, ao entrar no aposento, achou que sua suspeita se confirmaria. Foi apenas quando a feiticeira virou o rosto para vê-lo que ele percebeu não se tratar de Yenna. Ainda assim, a semelhança é impossível de negar. Se não fosse pela cicatriz e os olhos dourados, a jovem poderia se passar por uma cópia de Yennefer. E o olhar atento do jarl não falha em notar o medalhão na forma da cabeça de um lobo que permanece ao redor do pescoço do jovem feiticeira.

\- Então você é a feiticeira sobre a qual meus rapazes falaram. – o homem diz, parando a alguns passos da jovem – Sou Crach an Craite, jarl of Ard Skellig.

\- Sou Ileanna. – a jovem responde com uma mesura – E garanto que não desejo causar nenhum dano às suas terras.

Por um momento, Crach permite que o silêncio retorne, o olhar capturando mais detalhes sobre a jovem diante da lareira. O jarl percebe o modo como ela se coloca, a postura completamente reta, os braços relaxados ao lado do corpo e o rosto levantado, o olhar se recusando a ser diminuído. Para o líder dos an Craite, Ileanna tem a presença de alguém que _conhece_ a própria força e o próprio poder, não temendo ser ameaçada. Pelo contrário, parece existir um desafio constante no olhar dourado. Um vento frio invade o aposento, tremulando as chamas. Apesar das palavras ditas, Crach não consegue afastar a sensação de que a feiticeira pode ser uma perigosa ameaça às ilhas. Aproximando-se de uma mesa, e usando a madeira para apoiar o corpo, o jarl questiona:

\- Então, o que é que a traz até as Ilhas de Skellige?

\- Procuro por uma pessoa. – Ileanna responde após um momento de quase imperceptível hesitação – Acredito que ela tenha passado por essa ilha.

\- Essa pessoa é importante para você? – Crach pergunta ao ver, por um segundo, a intensa vontade de _encontrar_ que se revela nas írises douradas – Ela tem um nome?

\- Ela era minha... – a jovem feiticeira parece ter dificuldade em encontrar uma palavra que defina a relação que possui com a pessoa procurada - _Amiga_. – há um leve timbre de incerteza na voz – O nome dela é Zir... – uma pausa, a feiticeira parecendo perceber um erro no último instante – Nesse mundo, ela é conhecida como _Cirilla._

_Ciri._ Com a simples menção de um nome, toda atmosfera no aposento se modifica, se tornando mais pesada e tensa. O olhar claro do jarl observa atentamente a face da jovem feiticeira, procurando por um algum motivo escuso escondido na feição relaxada. Ao mesmo tempo, as írises douradas assistem a todas as emoções que passam de modo transparente pelo rosto de Crach, um suave sorriso esticando os lábios vermelhos. Para o líder dos an Craite, a fala de Ileanna é uma confirmação do próprio instinto. Ela _pode_ se tornar uma poderosa ameaça.

\- Você _a conhece_. – Ileanna afirma sem a menor sombra de dúvida na voz.

\- Sim. – o guerreiro responde após um momento de ponderação. O sorriso nos lábios vermelhos e a certeza nos olhos de witcher deixam claro que a feiticeira perceberia qualquer mentira – E, por isso, me pergunto _o que_ você quer com Ciri e _como_ você a conhece.

Alguns segundos se passam em silêncio, a ausência de som deixando mais evidente o desafio sem voz que acontece entre o jarl e a jovem feiticeira. Para Ileanna, é perceptível o sentimento de proteção que ecoa nas palavras de Crach, mostrando alguém pronto para defender Zireael ao menor sinal de perigo. A presença de alguém que se importa _tanto_ auxilia a feiticeira a entender a força da vontade da Andorinha de retornar para esse mundo. Contudo, não há apenas proteção para com Ciri no olhar claro e sério do jarl. Há também uma intensa cautela dirigida à jovem de olhos dourados. Ileanna percebe que Crach a _estuda_ , tentando conseguir dados o suficiente para julgá-la como inimiga ou aliada. Ou nenhuma das opções. Um jogo de palavras e aparência, de desafios e ameaças veladas. A jovem feiticeira sentiu falta desse tipo de jogo.

\- Eu conheci Cirilla anos atrás. – a feiticeira finalmente responde – Ela era uma _convidada_ no palácio do meu rei. Quanto as minhas _intenções_... Sei que ela está em perigo e desejo encontrá-la. Isso é tudo.

\- E _onde_ fica o palácio do seu rei? – Crach questiona, o tom de voz mais sério e alerta diante da menção de perigo. Ileanna leva apenas um segundo para responder:

\- _Em outro mundo_.

 

**_Anos atrás_ **

Os cavalos se aproximam de um suntuoso palácio, belamente construído e iluminado pelos últimos raios de sol do dia. A cada metro ultrapassado, Ciri sente a inquietação de Kelpie aumentar e ecoar em seu interior. Os olhos verdes são dirigidos ao acompanhante, mas Avallac’h permanece com o olhar fixo no caminho a frente, o rosto belo erguido com altivez. Respirando fundo, a garota retorna a atenção para o palácio, notando, pela primeira vez, as duas presenças que parecem aguardar na entrada. O olhar esmeralda reconhece o homem como sendo aquele encontrado mais cedo. _Eredin._ Ao desmontar de Kelpie, Ciri consegue ver melhor a mulher com quem Eredin conversa, embora ela se mantenha de perfil, o cabelo negro ocultando parcialmente o rosto. A lembrança evocada pela aparência da desconhecida, entretanto, é o suficiente para fazer Ciri correr em sua direção.

\- Yennefer! – o nome deixa os lábios sem que a mente possa controlar.

O chamado faz com que a mulher de cabelos negros vire o rosto e a face que se volta para Ciri desfaz o sorriso nos lábios finos. _Não é Yennefer_. Apesar do cabelo do mesmo tom, a desconhecida possui olhos dourados, com pupilas verticais, uma forma familiar para a garota de cabelos acinzentados. A desconhecida não parece ser muito mais velha do que Ciri, o rosto jovem e bem maquiado, sem marcas ou cicatrizes. O olhar verde logo percebe o medalhão na forma da cabeça de um lobo que se encontra ao redor do pescoço da jovem. O alívio e a felicidade sentidos diante da perspectiva de reencontrar Yennefer se desfazem no coração de Ciri, sendo substituídos pela cautela e pela hesitação.

\- Você deve ser Zireael. – a desconhecida diz, um sorriso suave esticando os lábios vermelhos.

\- O que faz aqui, Ileanna? – Avallac’h questiona com um leve tom de reprovação na voz.

\- Auberon pediu que ela auxiliasse Zireael e a fizesse companhia. – Eredin responde antes que a jovem possa dizer qualquer coisa, um claro tom de provocação colorindo as palavras.

\- Não se preocupe, Avallac’h. – Ileanna começa, o olhar se voltando para o elfo, a voz ecoando a provocação expressa por Eredin – Não irei tomar a sua _autoridade_.

Uma fraca sombra de irritação surge na face de Avallac’h, sendo perceptível apenas na contração das sobrancelhas. Um longo momento é passado em silêncio, durante o qual o Sábio e a jovem de olhos dourados parecem ter uma conversa sem som. Ciri tem a sensação de que, quem quer que ela seja, Ileanna _conhece_ Avallac’h muito bem. Oferecendo um sorriso pintado de divertimento e provocação para o elfo e, com isso, colocando um término à muda conversa, a jovem volta o olhar para Ciri.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la, Zireael. – ela diz – Por favor, siga-me.

Antes de responder ao pedido, Ciri procura o olhar claro de Avallac’h. Somente após o Sábio assentir, a Criança de Sangue Antigo decide seguir a intrigante garota de olhos de witcher.

 

**_Presente_ **

**_Skellige_ **

\- Não estou pedindo que acredite em mim. – Ileanna diz diante da surpresa nos olhos do jarl – Mas digo uma vez mais: minha única intenção é achar Cirilla. Não desejo causar nenhum mal à ela ou as suas terras.

\- Então você não pede nada de mim? – Crach questiona.

\- Somente que me permita continuar em seu território. – a feiticeira responde, o sorriso sendo desfeito e a face jovem assumindo uma expressão mais séria e comprometida.

\- E se eu me recusar a permitir?

\- Eu irei embora. Imediatamente.

A prontidão e a certeza com que a resposta é dada surpreende o líder dos an Craite. Na verdade, o jarl de Ard Skellig não sabe o que pensar sobre a jovem feiticeira. Há uma _provocação_ e um _desafio_ que parecem incapazes de abandonar a postura de Ileanna. E, ao mesmo tempo, as palavras ditas soam verdadeiras, sem traços de mentiras ou enganações. Os olhos de Crach observam a jovem de olhos dourados da cabeça aos pés, reforçando na mente cada detalhe e palavra dita. Ileanna é um _mistério_ e um que é melhor ser mantido _por perto_.

\- Você acredita que Ciri passou por aqui? – o jarl questiona, ponderando o que fazer com a feiticeira.

\- Sim. – Ileanna responde – Eu conheço o poder que Cirilla possui, o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. – uma pausa, as írises procurando e se fixando no olhar claro do guerreiro – Houve uma explosão de energia aqui e eu tenho certeza de que Cirilla estava no centro. Estava investigando isso quando encontrei seus guerreiros.

Por um momento, Crach deixa que as palavras da feiticeira permaneçam no ar, pesando entre eles. O jarl _sabe_ que há muito mais do que Ileanna está contando, do que está _disposta_ a dizer. Contudo, ela contou o suficiente para fazê-lo decidir.

\- Você pode permanecer. – o jarl diz – Será minha convidada pessoal. Ficará hospedada aqui, em Kaer Trolde e poderá ir onde quiser em Ard Skellig.

A jovem feiticeira sorri, lendo a intenção do jarl. A confiança – ou desconfiança – de Crach an Craite não importa. O desejo de Ileanna é achar Zireael _antes_ da Caçada Selvagem. E, com isso, achar _ele_ também, quem sabe. O objetivo original era permanecer incógnita na ilha, mas ela não irá recusar uma oferta de abrigo. Ainda mais de alguém aparentemente tão _justo_ e _confiável_ quanto o jarl de Ard Skellig.

\- Eu agradeço. – a jovem de olhos de witcher diz, fazendo uma curta mesura.

 

**_Estrada de Velen para Novigrad_ **

Com o pôr-do-sol no horizonte, Geralt deixa que todos os acontecimentos do dia sejam colocados para descansar. A maldição de Anna Strenger e a morte do Barão Sanguinário foram o desfecho de uma história que há muito tempo prometia terminar em tragédia O único ponto de conforto sendo que as crianças do pântano se encontram a salvo e longe do alcance das Senhoras da Floresta. Velen provou ser realmente uma terra de ninguém, onde o medo e o desespero governam, empurrando as pessoas para o controle de poderes que as dominam e manipulam. Para o witcher, é hora de deixar essa terra e seguir para a próxima pista de Ciri, para Novigrad.

No silêncio da última hora do dia, a fogueira começa a crepitar. As espadas foram deixadas no chão, perto o suficiente para que a mão possa alcançá-las com rapidez. O Lobo Branco se coloca de joelhos, mas a recém-descoberta não permite que a mente alcance o nível necessário de relaxamento para meditar, ecoando como um insistente pensamento. _Ileanna está viva_. Morte não foi algo que Geralt tenha pensado que acontecera com Ileanna, entretanto, após tantos anos, era difícil pensar nela, quanto mais em qual tipo de vida poderia estar vivendo. Ou que poderia retornar para esse mundo. _Com a Caçada Selvagem_. Ileanna se tornou _parte_ da Caçada. Isso poderia significar que, procurando por Ciri, o witcher acabaria enfrentando Ileanna? A noite cobre o mundo com sombras e o crepitar da fogueira continua, o único som a quebrar o silêncio.

Envolta pelas sombras da noite, a mente de Geralt se deixa dominar pelo eco das memórias, sendo guiada para um sonho que angustia a mente e faz com que o corpo se inquiete mesmo ajoelhado. O witcher vê Ciri e Ileanna exatamente como se recorda delas, duas meninas correndo pela floresta, as mãos dadas e sorrisos nas faces. Entretanto, a grama começa a congelar, o frio fazendo as duas meninas pararem e olharem ao redor. Entre as árvores, cavaleiros da Caçada Selvagem se encontram a postos, espadas desembainhadas e cavalos prontos para a perseguição. Quando o primeiro cavalo se move, Ciri e Ileanna voltam a correr, dessa vez, com mais rapidez e com medo nos rostos. Uma raíz escondida pela neve faz com que as meninas tropecem e caiam. Ao levantarem, Ileanna manda Ciri correr na frente. A menina de olhos verdes não quer obedecer, mas o som dos cavaleiros se aproximando a faz voltar a correr. Ciri corre o máximo que pode, parando e se escondendo atrás de uma larga árvore para poder recuperar o fôlego. Um som metálico captura a atenção da menina, que vê um medalhão com o formato da cabeça de um lobo jogado no chão, o sangue que o molha manchando a neve. Ao tentar olhar para trás, Ciri se depara com a figura imponente de Eredin. O rei da caçada ergue a espada e, quando a desce na direção da menina, os olhos do witcher se abrem, encontrando as chamas enfraquecidas da fogueira.

Por alguns segundos, Geralt apenas olha para a paisagem ao redor, deixando que a mente abandone o sonho e retorne para a realidade, mas os pensamentos não são tão pacientes. Ileanna e Ciri nunca se encontraram, o witcher tendo conhecido a princesa de Cintra _anos_ após Ileanna ter sido levada. Mas no sonho, as _duas_ estavam sendo perseguidas pela Caçada Selvagem. Então, talvez, Ileanna _não seja mais_ parte da Caçada, Johnny disse que há muito tempo ela não aparece no pântano. Poderia ser que, assim como Ciri, Ileanna esteja sendo perseguida pela Caçada Selvagem?

 

**_Skellige_ **

A suave brisa traz o frio do mar, como se empurrada pelas ondas. Um negro capuz esconde parcialmente os olhos dourados que, seguros na distância, observam a cena que se desenrola na praia de Ard Skellig. Crach an Craite recepciona uma mulher recém-chegada, de longos e ondulados cabelos negros, vestida em branco e preto. A jovem feiticeira ouviu o nome da mulher sendo sussurrado nas conversas em Kaer Trolde. _Então essa é Yennefer_. Ileanna sente uma antiga curiosidade ser saciada, mas, quanto mais o tempo passa, mais a feiticeira sente outra sensação sendo despertada pela mulher de cabelos negros. Uma sensação quase similar a _familiaridade_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, deixem comentários. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.


	3. III - Fantasmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música de inspiração: Underskin (Ivan Torrent)

 

_Há um segredo no sangue do Truque do Destino e eu sei que Auberon o conhece, que é esse segredo que faz com que ele a mantenha como sua protegida. E que a coloque como companhia para Zireael. Com o sangue de Ileanna e de Cirilla, nenhum portal para o caminho dos mundos se manterá fechado._

_(Fragmento do diário do Sábio Avallac’h)_

**_Skellige_ **

O vento frio e úmido dança na ponte para Kaer Trolde, balançando o negro cabelo da jovem feiticeira que se encontra apoiada na murada, o olhar dourado observando o mar no horizonte. A mente registra a presença e os olhares dos guardas de Crach na Craite, mas não dispensa atenção à eles. É a memória que controla a mente da feiticeira, deixando o coração pesado com as lembranças que não conseguem permanecer esquecidas. Recordações de invernos passados no Palácio da Lua, correndo e treinando no jardim, aprendendo a não temer a presença do frio e a transformar o gelo do mais impiedoso inverno em uma arma para servir um rei.

Um suspiro escapa por entre os lábios vermelhos e Ileanna se afasta da murada, caminhando em direção à saída da fortaleza. Os passos da feiticeira são calmos e distraídos, ganhando ocasionalmente os olhares dos guardas e dos moradores de Ard Skellig. Sussurros são trocados junto com a atenção que acompanha a jovem de olhos de witcher. Temores e desconfiança acerca de magia e de feiticeiras misturados com rumores nascidos daqueles que testemunharam o auxílio oferecido aos guerreiros contra afogadores e nevolosos. Murmúrios sobre como a feiticeira luta, como um _espectro_ entre os inimigos.

Entretanto, nenhuma palavra chega aos ouvidos de Ileanna, que ainda se encontra navegando entre as águas das próprias lembranças. O caminho de pedras e grama reflete a memória de um belo jardim, com uma antiga árvore em seu centro, como um coração, tão alta e forte que era capaz de sustentar um balanço de ferro. A feiticeira se recorda das tardes passadas no balanço, de bolhas de sabão sopradas para o céu, acompanhadas por palavras suaves, histórias de um universo mais vasto, de mundos até então desconhecidos. E uma presença jamais ausente, imponente em sua posição e poder, mas também calma como as ondas, ecoando o cansaço de uma vida vivida através de muitos séculos. A lembrança da presença do rei pesa na memória da feiticeira. Assim como a recordação da morte do soberano.

O som das ondas se quebrando desperta Ileanna para a realidade que a cerca. Sem perceber, a jovem feiticeira chegou a um ponto deserto do litoral, cujo silêncio é quebrado apenas pelo movimento do mar. A feiticeira se aproxima da linha onde a água encontra a areia, os olhos de witcher acompanhando o avançar e recuar das ondas. A espada é retirada da bainha, as runas gravadas na prata brilhando fracamente sob a luz do sol. A ponta da lâmina toca a areia e, sob o comando da bela jovem, as runas brilham com mais força, alimentadas pelo próprio poder da feiticeira. A espada é erguida e abaixada rapidamente, como se atacasse um inimigo invisível. Sob o silêncio da praia, Ileanna treina alguns golpes, o corpo se movendo com determinação e agilidade, cada golpe letal na precisão com que é executado, como se o treino fosse uma tentativa de matar as próprias lembranças.

O silêncio da praia é abruptamente quebrado por um alto e agudo grito. A feiticeira levanta o olhar, vendo uma sereia mergulhar no ar, as mãos abertas e prontas para afundarem na jovem. Girando o corpo rapidamente para o lado, Ileanna desvia do ataque da criatura, assumindo uma postura defensiva. A sereia tenta atacar novamente, o grito ecoando através das ondas. Com um movimento da feiticeira, a lâmina desenha um arco no ar, atingindo a sereia com um golpe de brilhante energia. Assim que a sereia cai na praia, outra se aproxima com agilidade, as garras alcançando e cortando o ombro direito da jovem de olhos dourados. Respirando fundo e se concentrando, Ileanna pula para outro ponto da praia, o teleporte rápido demais para a criatura acompanhar. Outro movimento da lâmina e a sereia é congelada no ar, caindo como um peso morto sobre a areia. Uma terceira tenta atacar por trás, mas a feiticeira é mais rápida, se virando e acertando um corte certeiro no tronco da sereia.

Sob o som das ondas, a jovem feiticeira observa os cadáveres das sereias, os achando tão singulares quanto as criaturas encontradas na floresta e atacando os guerreiros de an Craite. _Esse mundo possui criaturas estranhas._ O pensamento cede lugar para a dor que faz os cortes no ombro pulsarem. Ileanna toca o ferimento, sentindo o sangue escapar e molhar os rasgos feitos na roupa escura. A feiticeira move o braço, sentindo, no enfraquecimento da adrenalina, o peso da espada aumentar. A mudança desperta outra lembrança na mente da jovem de olhos dourados, de um ferimento ganho anos atrás e cuja cicatriz permanece, mesmo que escondida pela longa manga da camisa e a luva negra. Na própria mente, a jovem feiticeira vê a linha que cortou da palma da mão direita até quase atingir o cotovelo. E o quanto ela sangrou quando foi feita.

_“Você nunca será uma soldada_ ” A voz de Eredin ecoa na mente da feiticeira, junto com a lembrança da dor e do sangue. O coração bate mais forte e mais rápido no peito, recordando o quanto custou para superar as consequências do ferimento, para ser capaz de segurar uma espada novamente. Com um movimento impetuoso, Ileanna afunda a ponta da lâmina na areia, a magia liberada pelo contato fazendo a praia tremer e a areia se levantar, se transformando em flocos congelados. O frio atravessa a pele, tocando os músculos e invadindo o sangue, aprisionando o tempo em um momento que concentra em si todas as lembranças de uma vida abandonada.

 

**_Novigrad_ **

O calmo trotar de Plotka ainda se encontra longe dos muros, mas o som da cidade já invade e domina o ar. A vida pulsa intensamente na Cidade Livre de Novigrad, mas ainda é incapaz de esconder as sombras que dançam entre as ruas, pintando medo e dor nos rostos dos habitantes. Passando pelos arredores da cidade, Geralt percebe a atmosfera tensa e dividida, como se a própria Novigrad estivesse em um constante estado de alerta. O witcher deixa Plotka próxima ao portão e caminha pelas ruas até a praça central, seguindo o caminho para a casa que Triss mantém na cidade. Entretanto, a visão que recepciona Geralt na Praça do Hierarca está longe de ser a mais agradável.

Uma multidão se encontra aglomerada ao redor de duas fogueiras, cada uma contendo uma pessoa amarrada em sua estaca central. Em uma delas, o witcher reconhece a aprendiz de Aretuza que conheceu em Vergen enquanto ajudava Saskia e Iorveth. Antes que o Lobo Branca possa ter alguma reação, as chamas começam a queimar e não demoram a engolir o corpo da jovem feiticeira. Os gritos de dor ecoam pela praça, mas não parecem evocar nenhuma reação dos espectadores além de olhares repletos de medo ou ódio. Logo, é a vez da segunda fogueira, onde um homem implora por ajuda e misericórdia. Quando as chamas são acesas e começam a crescer, revelam a verdadeira natureza do homem. _Um dúplice._

Respirando fundo, o witcher desvia a atenção das fogueiras, encontrando o olhar satisfeito de um homem vestido com o uniforme dos Caçadores de Bruxas. Embora o contato não dure mais do que alguns segundos, é o suficiente para Geralt perceber o desafio e a ameaça presentes no olhar do caçador. Decidindo seguir o próprio caminho com mais cautela, o witcher deixa a praça em direção a casa de Triss, a encontrando revirada e saqueada. E, mais uma vez, a presença do caçador de bruxas. _Menge_. Um homem que faz questão de deixar claro o quanto Geralt _não_ é bem-vindo em Novigrad, assim como as feiticeiras e qualquer não-humano. A ameaça não faz o witcher temer pela própria segurança, mas pela de Triss.

Encontrar a feiticeira se prova uma tarefa de rastreamento, uma que faz com que o Lobo Branco possa perceber a _real_ _face_ da Cidade Livre. Uma cidade tomada pelo medo e pela intolerância, onde aqueles que não se encaixam nos padrões aceitos são perseguidos, queimados em fogueiras ou alvos de punhos e chutes se tornando invisíveis ou irrelevantes para aqueles que dizem pregar a justiça. Novigrad se tornou uma cidade como qualquer outra, marcada pelo fanatismo e pela intransigência. O único ponto positivo que Geralt consegue encontrar é rever Triss, sã e salva, se não nas melhores condições. Após se encontrarem nos Miúdos, o witcher aceita acompanhar a amiga em um trabalho que não se mostra dos mais difíceis.

\- Ainda não consigo acreditar que Ciri voltou. – a feiticeira comenta enquanto ambos esperam os ratos fugirem – Ela esteve aqui, em Novigrad, e eu não a vi.

\- Ela não é a única que estou procurando. – Geralt diz, precisando falar com alguém sobre o que descobriu. E Triss ainda tem a confiança do witcher, além de saber sobre o que aconteceu anos atrás.

\- Quem mais? – a feiticeira questiona com curiosidade.

\- Ileanna.

A mudança na face de Triss diante do nome dito é imediata. A calma e o relaxamento dão lugar à confusão e a preocupação. Os olhos castanhos da feiticeira procuram no rosto do witcher por alguma indicação de que ele poderia estar brincando, mas Triss _sabe_ que Geralt não brincaria com algo tão sério.

\- A Yen sabe? – a feiticeira questiona.

\- Não. – o witcher responde rapidamente – Eu quero ter algo mais concreto antes de falar qualquer coisa para ela.

\- Então, Ileanna voltou também? – Triss pergunta, a voz se tornando mais alta e ansiosa – Como Ciri?

\- Eu não sei, Triss. – antes que a feiticeira possa fazer outra pergunta, o witcher continua – Mas eu sei que ela esteve nesse mundo um tempo atrás. E eu sonhei com ela e com Ciri, com elas fugindo da Caçada Selvagem.

\- Geralt, você acha que a Caçada está atrás das _duas_?

Antes que o Lobo Branco possa responder, o armazém é invadido por Caçadores de Bruxas e uma luta começa. O embate não é duradouro, Geralt e Triss conseguindo trabalhar unidos para acabar com os inimigos com eficiência e rapidez. O homem que contratou a feiticeira, por sua vez, é _convencido_ a pagar o dobro devido a complicação que trouxe para o trabalho.

\- Geralt. – Triss chama depois que o contratante vai embora – Eu não se isso pode ajudar, mas acho que você deveria procurar por Corinne Tilly, uma oneiromancer. Ela pode ajudar a encontrar Ciri. E Ileanna.

Apesar de um ceticismo inicial, Geralt decide seguir a sugestão de Triss. O witcher não tem nada a perder e tudo a ganhar encontrando Ciri e Ileanna.

 

**_Skellige_ **

As chamas dançam na lareira, afastando o frio e iluminando o olhar violeta. Yennefer percebe o modo como Crach a observa, como se estivesse procurando por algo. Não a chama deixada no passado, mas algo _diferente_ , algo que a feiticeira não consegue identificar. No silêncio que domina o jantar, o jarl de Ard Skellig pensa sobre o que já havia notado antes, mas que agora, quando se encontra frente a frente com Yennefer, se torna ainda mais evidente. A _semelhança física_ entre Yenna e Ileanna. Para o líder dos an Craite, são apenas a cicatriz e os olhos dourados que distanciam as belezas das duas feiticeiras.

\- O que há, Crach? – a feiticeira questiona, os lábios se esticando em um sorriso pintado com provocação – Está tão pensativo.

\- Outra feiticeira chegou m Skellige antes de você. – o jarl responde após um momento, a voz grave coberta com seriedade – _Também_ procurando por Ciri.

\- Quem? – Yennefer questiona de modo imediato, o tom de voz se tornando mais sério e o sorriso se desmanchando nos lábios finos.

\- Eu não acredito que você a conheça. – Crach diz – Ainda mais porque ela alega ter conhecido Cirilla _em outro mundo_.

\- Essa feiticeira misteriosa possui um nome?

\- Ileanna. – o guerreiro responde, o olhar azul e atento percebendo a intensa surpresa que nasce nos olhos da feiticeira.

Por um momento, Yennefer sente o tempo parar. O silêncio retorna para o aposento, sendo quebrado apenas pelo lento e estável crepitar das chamas na lareira. Imóvel, a poderosa feiticeira tenta controlar a própria reação diante do nome dito. Contudo, o coração é incontrolável e Yennefer o sente batendo intensamente no peito, dividido entre acreditar ou não no significado daquele nome. Memórias de um meninas nos braços de um witcher invadem a mente da bela mulher, acompanhadas de perto pela lembrança da batalha na qual a mesma menina foi perdida. _Ileanna. Minha pequena_. Os pensamentos são altos e fortes, quase abafando a voz de Crach.

\- Ela se parece muito com você. – o jarl diz ante o silêncio da companheira – Fisicamente, quero dizer.

_“Espere só. Ela vai ser uma cópia de Yennefer quando crescer”_ A feiticeira ouve a zombeteira voz de Lambert na memória.

\- Onde Ileanna está agora? – Yennefer questiona, a voz saindo dura e controlada, tentando se manter distante da ansiedade – e da _esperança_ – de poder vê-la novamente.

\- Ela é minha hóspede, como você. – o guerreiro responde – Se quiser conversar com ela, arranjarei um encontro – Crach faz uma pausa, a postura se tornando mais cautelosa – Decidi que seria mais prudente mantê-la por perto.

\- Por quê? – as palavras do jarl tiram a feiticeira da própria surpresa e das lembranças despertadas.

\- Ela tem algo de _inquietante_ , Yenna. De _perigosa_. – o líder dos an Craite responde – Eu não estou dizendo que ela é uma ameaça. Na verdade, eu soube sobre ela somente porque ela ajudou meus guerreiros com alguns monstros, mas.... – um pesado e profundo suspiro escapa por entre os lábios do jarl – Tem _algo_ nela, algo que me diz que ela é poderosa e que poderia, se quisesse, trazer destruição para as ilhas. Mas ela diz que o interesse que possui é achar Cirilla.

\- O que ela quer com Ciri?

\- Elas não amigas. Ou é o que ela diz. Que elas se conheceram quando Ciri foi uma _convidada_ no palácio do rei ao qual Ileanna servia. _Em outro mundo_. – a última parte captura a atenção da feiticeira – Tem mais uma coisa, Yennefer.

\- O que é, Crach?

\- Quem a viu lutar junto com meus guerreiros, e até mesmo eles, a descrevem como um _espectro_ , um fantasma em meio aos inimigos. Não preciso te dizer que _tipo_ de boato isso originou.

\- A Caçada Selvagem. – Yennefer diz sem precisar pensar, o sangue esquentando ao lembrar da presença deles na batalha que levou Ileanna embora.

\- Exatamente. – Crach concorda – Alguns começaram a temer que ela possa ser um deles. Ela não fala com ninguém, está sempre andando pela ilha sozinha. Ela _realmente_ parece um fantasma.

O silêncio retorna, mais pesado e tenso do que antes, o jantar sendo esquecido sobre a mesa. A feiticeira tenta assimilar tudo que foi dito e descoberto. O retorno de Ileanna se destaca acima de tudo, até mesmo do interesse da jovem feiticeira por Ciri. As mãos pálidas se fecham com força, como se para controlar o turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções que dominam a mente da poderosa feiticeira. Os olhos violetas se voltam para a lareira, mas são incapazes de ver as chamas que ainda dançam e crepitam. A mente viaja para longe, para anos no passado, e Yennefer sente o coração tremer ao lembrar o modo como Ileanna correu para os braços de Vesemir e do presente que o witcher deu para a pequena menina. Um medalhão na forma da cabeça de um lobo.

_O que eles fizeram com você, pequena?_

 

**_Novigrad_ **

Por um momento, Geralt teve a sensação de vivenciar um _dejà vú_ com púeros. Sarah o lembrou _demais_ de Johnny, mas por sorte do destino, ela também estava aberta a conversar e foi preciso apenas um pouco de convencimento para fazer com que Sarah libertasse a mente de Corinne. E isso levou a uma conversa ao mesmo tempo incômoda e reconfortante com a sonhadora. Falar sobre Ciri, por mais difícil que tenha sido no começo, foi também um alívio para o coração tenso do witcher. Reviver as lembranças e o forte laço que o une a neta de Calanthe, mais filha de Geralt do que de Emhyr. Mas mesmo tendo escolhido Dandelion como alguém que Ciri poderia ir para buscar ajuda, o witcher não acreditou realmente que ela pudesse pedir ao _bardo_ por auxílio. Pelo menos, Dandelion é uma pista fácil de encontrar. Ainda assim, faltava uma pessoa para tentar encontrar.

\- Corinne? – o witcher começa, um pouco hesitante, antes de levantar da cama – Há outra pessoa que eu quero encontrar, mas não sei se mesmo você consegue me ajudar.

\- Por quê? – a sonhadora questiona de modo suave, descansando as mãos sobre as coxas.

\- Eu não a vejo em anos e não tenho certeza se conheço alguém a quem ela pediria ajuda. – Geralt responde, cada palavra deixando os lábios com dificuldade, pesadas com a dúvida, a realização do tempo passado e do desconhecimento sobre o destino tomado por Ileanna.

\- Podemos tentar, se quiser. – Corinne oferece, sorrindo de modo sereno – Mas, novamente, você terá que me contar sobre essa pessoa, me deixar experimentar a ligação que a une a você.

O bruxo assente, o olhar se voltando para o chão. Minutos são passados em silêncio, a sonhadora permite que Geralt reúna os próprios pensamentos e lembranças, tarefa que se mostra custosa para o Lobo Branco. Não é difícil pensar em Ileanna, todas as lembranças permanecem cuidadosamente guardadas, recordações de uma época que Geralt pensou que nunca voltaria, que nunca voltaria a ter nem mesmo um fragmento. E esse é exatamente o problema. Voltar e revisitar o tempo em que ele teve algo que, até então, achara que estava fora de seu alcance ter. Um pesado suspiro escapa por entre os lábios finos e o witcher procura por um início, o encontrando na mesma pessoa que ele deseja encontrar.

\- O nome dela é Ileanna. – Geralt começa, o olhar dourado ainda fixo no chão do quarto – Ela é... _Minha filha_. – a última palavra soa como uma corrente sendo quebrada para os ouvidos do witcher, como um segredo antigo finalmente sendo revelado.

\- Como Ciri? – Corinne questiona, atraindo a atenção das írises douradas.

\- Não. – o witcher responde – Ileanna é minha filha _biológica_. – percebendo a confusão que nasce no olhar da sonhadora, Geralt suspira e pergunta: – Você já ouviu falar da Noite das Mil Luas?

\- Sim. Aconteceu há pouco mais de vinte anos, se não me engano. – quando o witcher assente, confirmando, a sonhadora continua – Dezenas de luas apareceram no céu noturno e muitos temeram que uma nova Conjunção das Esferas estivesse começando, mas nada aconteceu, nada mudou naquela noite. – Corinne faz uma pausa, um brilho de compreensão nascendo no olhar claro – Contudo, dizem que aquela noite _mudou_ para os feiticeiros, que _eles_ ficaram mais fortes durante a presença das luas, sem limites ou barreiras.

\- Isso é verdade. – o Lobo Branco diz – Especialmente para os _desejos_ dos feiticeiros. E Yennefer tinha um desejo muito forte, um que ela perseguia com todas as forças, a cada chance que aparecia. O desejo de ser mãe.

\- E ela realizou esse desejo na Noite das Mil Luas? – a sonhadora questiona em um tom de voz suave, percebendo no olhar e na postura do witcher a delicadeza do assunto sendo conversado.

\- Sim. – Geralt responde, finalmente se levantando e caminhando em direção à janela do aposento – Ela nem ao menos percebeu, pelo menos, não naquela noite. Ficamos juntos como sempre. Intensos como sempre. – um pequeno sorriso nasce nos lábios do witcher – Nós só descobrimos quando estávamos no Templo de Melitele em Ellander. Yennefer tentou realizar um feitiço, algo básico, mas não conseguiu, ela sentiu dor. Nenneke tentou ajudar e foi ela que descobriu que Yen estava grávida. Nós não conseguimos acreditar.

O witcher cai em silêncio por alguns segundos, a mente nadando nas memórias daquele dia. Da surpresa no rosto de Nenneke e Yennefer, que se transformou em um sorriso constante nos lábios da feiticeira nos meses que se seguiram. Geralt se recorda de dias mais além, quando Ileanna já havia vindo ao mundo, do modo como a feiticeira sempre mantinha a filha nos braços, próxima, ao alcance de seu olhar. Mas o Lobo Branco também se lembra de como _ele_ se sentiu com a notícia, o medo de que as próprias mutações poderiam ter consequências para a criança e a _felicidade_ quando olhou para Ileanna pela primeira vez, tão pequena nos braços de Yennefer.

\- Eu temi... – Geralt recomeça, o olhar distante, cego para a cidade que pode ser vista através da janela – Que minha natureza como um witcher pudesse causar _algo_ ao bebê, mas Ileanna nasceu saudável. Com meus olhos. – o witcher faz um gesto vago indicando os olhos dourados com pupilas verticais – Assim que descobrimos que Yen estava grávida, Nenneke perguntou como isso foi possível. Só então nós lembramos da Noite das Mil Luas. Yennefer havia falado com outras feiticeiras sobre o que estava acontecendo, tendo percebido em si mesma o aumento de poder. – uma fraca risada escapa por entre os lábios de Geralt – Ela fez um desejo e as luas o atenderam.

\- E depois que Ileanna nasceu? – Corinne questiona, o olhar atento acompanhando a caminhada que o witcher começa pelo quarto.

\- Quando soube sobre a noite, Nenneke nos avisou sobre o que tudo isso poderia significar para Ileanna. – Geralt se volta para a sonhadora, apoiando a base na coluna na mesa e cruzando os braços sobre o peito – Ela foi concebida em uma noite de intensa magia e de dois sangues que normalmente não poderiam se misturar: um witcher e uma feiticeira. Isso fez de Ileanna um _Truque do Destino_. Era essa natureza que fazia Yen sentir dor ao tentar realizar feitiços. Mesmo ainda no útero, Ileanna mostrou que seria incrivelmente sensível a magia.

\- Truques do Destino são bem raros. – a sonhadora comenta, assentindo – Mais do oneiromancers.

\- Então você conhece a definição deles. – o witcher diz – Seres que não deveriam existir, mistura de sangues que não deveriam ser combinados, mas também muito sensíveis a magia. Nenneke nos avisou sobre o perigo que Ileanna poderia correr se outros feiticeiros, menos escrupulosos, soubessem sobre ela. Então, para mantê-la segura até que pudesse aprender a se defender, nós levamos Ileanna para Kaer Morhen. Ela cresceu em meio a witchers e sempre mostrou um grande interesse em aprender a lutar com espadas. – um pequeno sorriso estica os lábios finos de Lobo Branco – Mas sempre prestamos atenção para ver se ela mostrava alguma _inclinação_ para magia.

\- O que aconteceu com Ileanna? – a pergunta de Corinne desfaz o sorriso do witcher.

\- Nós tentamos protegê-la dos perigos _desse_ mundo, mas não consideramos aqueles que vem de outros lugares. – Geralt responde e há um timbre de amargura na voz do witcher – A Caçada Selvagem veio por ela. – alguns segundos se passam em silêncio e a sonhadora espera pacientemente pela continuação da resposta – Eles vieram uma noite, Ileanna era pequena, mal tinha completado 8 anos. Nós tentamos defendê-la, abrir uma oportunidade para que ela pudesse escapar, mas... A Caçada nos encurralou nos portões de Kaer Morhen. Yennefer tentou usar magia para mandá-los embora, mas o mago deles era mais poderoso. Ela tentou segurar Ileanna, mas ainda assim a Caçada Selvagem conseguiu levá-la.

\- Sinto muito. – a sonhadora diz em um sussurro.

\- Nenhum de nós sentiu mais essa derrota do que Yennefer. – o olhar dourado volta para o chão – Ileanna significava o mundo para Yen.

\- _Você_ deve ter sofrido também.

\- Sim. – o witcher concorda, o coração pesado e dolorido com as lembranças – Por meses, procurei por rastros, por pistas que pudessem me indicar um caminho ou qualquer indicação de como recuperar minha filha, mas não encontrei nada. Eu pensei que a tivesse perdido para sempre. Só que, agora, eu descobri que ela retornou para esse mundo, pelo menos uma vez.

\- E você quer descobrir se pode reencontrá-la, se há mais alguma pista que posso levá-lo até ela. – Corinne diz e Geralt assente, confirmando – Deite-se e relaxe, concentre-se em Ileanna. Talvez eu consiga ajudá-lo.

O witcher obedece ao pedido da sonhadora, retornando para cama e se deitando sobre o colchão. As pálpebras se fecham sobre os olhos dourados e um profundo suspiro escapa por entre os lábios finos. No silêncio do quarto, Geralt permite que a mente seja levada pelos pensamentos e pelas lembranças acerca de Ileanna. Por um momento, tudo que o Lobo Branco consegue ver é escuridão, mas aos poucos, as sombras vão se desfazendo, relevando o chão coberto pela neve. O witcher sente a madeira sob os pés e, ao olhar para frente, se depara com um porto familiar, as ondas batendo contra os navios atracados em um movimento suave. Tentando olhar ao redor, Geralt vê uma fortaleza no alto de uma montanha, a neve caindo lentamente sobre a ponte que que a ela oferece entrada. A neve continua caindo e caindo, até tomar toda a visão e o witcher despertar.

\- Funcionou? – Corinne questiona ao perceber o despertar do witcher.

\- Acho que sim. – Geralt responde se sentando sobre o colchão, a mente ainda enevoada pelo sonho – Eu vi o porto e a fortaleza de Kaer Trolde.

\- Você já esteve nesse lugar?

\- Sim. – o witcher responde, voltando o olhar para a sonhadora – Fica em Ard Skellig. O jarl é um amigo.

\- Então, talvez, ele possa oferecer a direção que você procura. – Corinne conclui, oferecendo um sorriso.

\- Obrigado, Corinne. – Geralt diz, a voz ecoando com a força da gratidão sentida. Agora, o witcher tem uma direção para procurar por Ciri _e_ Ileanna. O fato de que a busca por Ciri _também_ se desdobra para Skellige não passa despercebido pelo Lobo.

\- Não há de quê, Geralt. Você me ajudou também. – a sonhadora diz – Espero que encontre Ciri e Ileanna.

 

**_Anos atrás_ **

A beleza do interior do palácio, embora inegável em sua delicadeza e detalhes, é incapaz de atrair para si a atenção da jovem de olhos da cor de esmeraldas. A cada passo dado, o olhar de Ciri retorna para a face da acompanhante, a intrigada curiosidade procurando por algum ponto de reconhecimento na bela jovem que possui os olhos e o medalhão de um witcher. A intensa atenção dedicada a si é percebida por Ileanna, um reconhecimento que é afirmado no suave sorriso que estica os lábios vermelhos. Em silêncio, a jovem de írises douradas guia o caminho pelos corredores ricamente decorados e iluminados até uma porta de madeira entalhada, a abrindo e revelando um luxuoso quarto.

\- Entre, Zireael. – Ileanna pede.

Ciri obedece ao educado pedido, não encontrando na voz de Ileanna a autoridade presente nas vozes de Avallac’h e Eredin. Até mesmo a postura da jovem parece mais relaxada, mais suave do que a dos elfos. Só então, Ciri percebe um detalhe que a semelhança da companheira com os witchers deixou nas sombras. O fato de que Ileanna é _humana_. Todo humano que a jovem de olhos verdes viu nesse mundo se encontrava em uma posição baixa, de _servidão_. Entretanto, Ileanna parece ocupar um lugar mais alto, podendo provocar alguém claramente poderoso como Avallac’h e receber ordens do próprio rei dos elfos.

\- Quem é você? – Ciri questiona sem que possa se controlar.

\- Sou Ileanna. – a jovem de olhos dourados responde, sorrindo com divertimento e se aproximando da cama, onde belas roupas foram deixadas – Pelas ordens do rei, a acompanharei enquanto decidir ficar nesse mundo.

\- Eu tenho escolha? – a Andorinha rebate, raiva e petulância ecoando na voz e fazendo o sorriso nos lábios vermelhos apenas aumentar. Percebendo que não irá ganhar uma resposta para essa pergunta, Ciri resolve reformular a primeira – Você é humana como eu, não é?

\- Sim e não. – a jovem de olhos dourados diz, fazendo Ciri arquear uma sobrancelha em confusão – Não sou humana, mas sou, de uma certa maneira, como você. – Ileanna se aproxima da mais nova e, com um movimento da mão, aponta para as roupas sobre o colchão. – Seria melhor se trocasse de roupa para conhecer o rei.

Por um longo momento, as írises verdes se movem das vestes sobre a cama para a face de Ileanna em um caminho de ida e volta constante, parando no olhar calmo e dourado. Há algo _diferente_ na jovem, algo que Ciri não consegue nomear, mas que é reconhecido na ausência da altivez de Avallac’h e da arrogância de Eredin, algo mais pacífico e natural. E, ao mesmo tempo, _familiar_. Observando Ileanna com mais calma, Ciri ainda encontra semelhanças físicas entre a jovem e Yennefer, mas também uma presença e uma postura muito mais calmas e, ainda assim, intensas do que as da feiticeira. Sem pensar, a Andorinha ergue a mão e toca o medalhão que permanece ao redor do pescoço de Ileanna, sentindo a cabeça do lobo tremer levemente entre os dedos. No olhar dourado que a observa com paciência e divertimento, Ciri acredita encontrar uma semelhança, não com Yennefer, mas com _Geralt_ e essa descoberta a faz sentir que, talvez, seja possível confiar em Ileanna.

\- Há muitas perguntas na sua mente, não é mesmo, Zireael? – a jovem diz de modo suave, os dedos tocando levemente os fios acinzentados que emolduram a face marcada pela cicatriz – Haverá tempo para elas ao amanhecer. Essa noite, você tem um encontro para comparecer.

Ileanna, então, ajuda Ciri a trocar de roupa e se arrumar para encontrar Auberon, mas cada movimento da jovem de olhos dourados é acompanhado atentamente pela Andorinha. Mesmo quando a mais velha a ajuda a se maquiar, Ciri se pega procurando pelas írises douradas e aquela sombra de semelhança que a faz se lembrar de Geralt.

 

**_Presente_ **

**_Skellige_ **

_A fortaleza parece uma ruína, mas ainda pulsa com vida. A morte não parece próxima, mesmo com as explosões e os gritos da batalha que ecoam no ar. Ela corre através de uma escada, parando em um amplo salão. O coração bate intensamente no peito, os pulmões quase incapazes de capturar ar suficiente para manter a respiração estável. O medo faz com que os olhos brilhem com as lágrimas contidas. Alguém grita, uma voz familiar diz para ela correr, para correr em direção à floresta. Então, ela começa a corrida, passando pelos longos portões de entrada da fortaleza, mas antes que o portão exterior possa ser alcançado, um braço coberto por armadura a pega com força, a puxando para a sela de um cavalo. Ela ouve uma mulher gritar e então há uma explosão de magia. Ela consegue ver a mulher, embora a face dela permaneça obscura em uma névoa, apenas o pingente na forma de uma estrela é visto com clareza. Ela estica a mão tentando alcançá-la, mas o cavaleiro que a segura se recupera e a puxa para trás, para a direção de um portal que parece quebrar quando eles passam._

Os olhos dourados se abrem e o corpo salta na cama, a respiração descompassada tropeçando na garganta. Ileanna olha ao redor, levando alguns segundos para reconhecer o quarto oferecido por Crach. Respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar, a jovem feiticeira volta a deitar na cama, o olhar sendo dirigido ao teto que começa a ser iluminado pelos primeiros raios de sol da manhã. _Esses pesadelos são piores nesse mundo_. O pensamento acompanha o fechar das pálpebras, trazendo consigo a vontade de estar em outra parte desse mundo, onde até as memórias conseguem ser acalmadas pelas presenças que se tornaram tão importantes. As faces daqueles que a salvaram invadem a mente da feiticeira e, não pela primeira vez, Ileanna deseja não ter a sombra da Caçada em sua mente, mas a decisão foi tomada. Se o novo lar foi abandonado, foi para proteger aqueles que ficaram e para ajudar a Andorinha. E para, quem sabe, finalmente silenciar as lembranças.


	4. IV - Aproximação

**IV – Aproximação**

_Ninguém sabe exatamente o que acontece com aqueles que são capturados pela Caçada Selvagem. Alguns dizem que eles são levados para mundos longínquos, onde se tornam escravos dos espectros dos Cavaleiros Vermelhos. Mesmo que o destino que o aguarda seja uma incógnita, a verdade é que qualquer um que caia nas garras da Caçada nunca mais é visto._

_(Fragmento de um texto encontrado em uma vila congelada)_

**_Anos atrás_ **

****

Os primeiros raios de sol são derramados pela cidade, iluminando as casas e fazendo a água no rio brilhar com pequenos pontos, quase como se coberta por minúsculos diamantes. No palácio, o café da manhã é servido em uma mesa na varanda do primeiro andar, permitindo uma boa visão do nascer do dia. A luz do sol ilumina os pratos e copos, acordando as flores que decoram o jardim, mas termina capturada pelas írises douradas que observam o lento despertar do mundo. Com uma taça de suco na mão, Ileanna aguarda a chegada da convidada do rei, a mente repassando o breve encontro na noite anterior, a hesitante curiosidade presente nos olhos verdes. Quieta nos primeiros momentos da manhã, a jovem imagina o que a Andorinha decidiu durante a noite com o rei.

A solitária presença na varanda é a primeira a capturar a atenção da jovem que se aproxima pelo interior do palácio, um único guarda a fazendo companhia e a guiando pelo caminho. As palavras de Auberon ainda ecoam fracamente na mente de Ciri, as bolhas de sabão voando juntas, ilustrando um universo de mundos conectados. E um rei que deseja retomar o poder de caminhar entre eles, que a tratou com um respeito distante, típico dos elfos, pintando com uma camada de arrogância. Ainda assim, Ciri não consegue esquecer os olhos do Rei dos Amieiros, profundos e belos, carregados com uma sabedoria claramente adquirida durante séculos e uma confiança no sangue que Ciri carrega. O Sangue Antigo. Entretanto, quando os olhos verdes percebem Ileanna a aguardando na varanda, a mente da Andorinha é tomada pela curiosidade sentida com relação a outra jovem.

\- Zireael. – ela diz como cumprimento, os lábios vermelhos se esticando em um sorriso – Sente-se. – Ileanna aponta para a cadeira oposta a que se encontra e o olhar dourado é dirigido para o guarda – Você está dispensado.

Ciri repara como o guarda faz uma reverência imediata, aceitando sem hesitação a ordem dada por uma _humana_ e se retirando da varanda. Os olhos de witcher são dirigidos, então, para a jovem de olhos verdes. No olhar de Ileanna, a Andorinha encontra a mesma paciência e o mesmo divertimento da noite anterior. De alguma maneira, a calma de um simples café da manhã com Ileanna faz com que Ciri se sinta inquieta e fora do lugar. O olhar esverdeado é dirigido para a cidade além da varanda, onde a luz do sol continua a se espalhar, como um fogo sem chamas que abraça as casas e as ruas. Quando volta a atenção para a companheira, Ciri procura mais uma vez pelas semelhanças com Yennefer e Geralt que existem na jovem, mas apesar de encontrá-las, é o conjunto delas que captura o interesse da Andorinha.

Ileanna tem a beleza e a forte presença de Yennefer, mas a postura que exibe é mais suave e, ainda assim, mais intensa. A calma confiança na postura de Ileanna é como uma silenciosa ameaça, um desafio sem voz. É a certeza de alguém que conhece o próprio poder, os próprios limites e que não se esconde atrás de uma máscara ou de palavras maquiadas, mas também de alguém que sabe como jogar, sabe quando e o que falar e quando se calar. É uma postura _sincera_. Contudo, Ileanna também tem o olhar brilhante de poder de Geralt, o olhar de alguém que conhece a violência, que lutou em muitas batalhas, capaz de matar e de defender, de um _witcher_. Ileanna é uma _mistura_ de Yennefer e Geralt, mas vai além, sendo não apenas uma mistura como também uma pessoa independente, com as próprias características, a própria personalidade, ainda escondida para Ciri atrás do olhar de divertimento e do sorriso paciente.

\- Não irá comer, Zireael? – ela pergunta fazendo um movimento com a mão em direção à mesa decorada com sucos, frutas, bolos e pães – Deve estar com fome.

Ciri assente, deixando os pensamentos de lado e se concentrando na comida oferecida. Isso faz com que a Andorinha falhe em notar que, do mesmo jeito que analisa, também é analisada pela companheira. Para Ileanna, é claro que o caminho cruzado por Zireael foi um marcado por dificuldades e violência, a cicatriz marcando o rosto jovem e belo é apenas um lembrete desse mesmo caminho. Assim como o comportamento impetuoso e rebelde. Zireael conhece a violência, sabe o que é lutar para sobreviver, mas Ileanna também vê que a Andorinha _não sabe_ o que realmente é lutar, por um motivo, por uma causa, por lealdade. Cirilla não é uma soldada, é apenas uma jovem que foi forçada a aprender o caminho da violência para sobreviver. E, talvez, Ileanna possa ensiná-la como mudar esse caminho e fazer jus ao sangue que Zireael carrega nas veias.

\- O amanhecer chegou, Andorinha. – Ileanna diz capturando a atenção da mais nova – É a hora das suas perguntas, se ainda quiser fazê-las.

Por alguns segundos, Ciri permanece em silêncio, o café da manhã esquecido sobre a mesa e o olhar esmeralda fixo na face da mais velha. Há certa _autoridade_ na voz da Ileanna, como uma permissão sendo dada, o que faz a Andorinha se lembrar da simplicidade com que o guarda foi dispensado e questionar exatamente quanto poder Ileanna possui nesse mundo.

\- Quem você é realmente? – Ciri finalmente questiona, fazendo a companheira rir brevemente.

\- Sou Ileanna. – uma pausa e um sorriso diante da exasperação nas írises verdes – Protegida do Rei Auberon, navegadora da Caçada Selvagem.

A surpresa é clara na face de Ciri, principalmente na citação dos Cavaleiros Vermelhos, mas é outro detalhe que realmente captura a atenção da jovem de cabelos acinzentados. O _orgulho_ na voz de Ileanna, que é impossível de não se perceber. A Andorinha, então, se lembra do que foi dito na noite anterior, quando uma pergunta similar foi feita.

\- Você disse que não é humana, mas é como eu. – a mais nova diz – O que quis dizer com isso?

\- Sou um Truque do Destino, Zireael. – Ileanna responde, o olhar dourado sendo dirigido para o horizonte banhado pelo sol – Não sou humana, sou um ser que não deveria existir, o resultado de sangues que não deveriam ser misturados. – o orgulho deixa a voz da jovem, sendo substituído por um tom mais severo, quase ressentido. As írises de witcher são voltadas para a acompanhante – E, como você, fui trazida aqui por causa do meu sangue. – um sorriso volta a esticar os lábios vermelhos.

\- Você foi trazida aqui pela Caçada Selvagem? – Ciri questiona, a lembrança de todas as histórias ouvidas sobre a caçada retornando à mente.

\- Sim. Fui... _Roubada_ por Eredin. – diante da confusão nos olhos de esmeralda, Ileanna continua – Eu nasci no seu mundo, Zireael, mas meu sangue, o poder que possuo por causa da mistura que o compõe, me fez valiosa para os Aen Elle. Por ordem do rei, Eredin me trouxe para esse mundo.

\- Por que você não voltou? – Ciri questiona, a voz ecoando toda a confusão sentida e o próprio desejo de voltar para casa – Por que não fugiu?

\- Seu mundo... O mundo em que nasci... – a mais velha começa lentamente, com uma seriedade até então ausente do olhar dourado – Eu não me recordo. Minha lembrança mais antiga é de ser levada para o rei por Avallac’h. Eu não tenho motivo para querer retornar para um mundo, para uma vida da qual não me recordo.

\- Você não lembra? – Ciri pergunta, a compreensão começando para aparecer no olhar esverdeado – Por isso _ficou_?

\- Auberon nunca mentiu para mim, Zireael. Eu sempre soube por que fui trazida para esse mundo. – por um momento, o olhar dourado se torna distante, como se perdido em uma memória – Mas qualquer lembrança que pudesse ter de minha vida no seu mundo foi perdida. Então, eu tinha uma escolha: lutar por uma vida da qual não me recordava ou aceitar estar aqui e fazer uma vida para mim nesse mundo.

\- E você escolheu uma vida aqui. – há um eco de raiva e ressentimento na voz de Ciri, uma descrença da escolha feita pela mais velha.

\- Você tem suas lembranças, Andorinha. E são elas que a fazem desejar retornar. Eu não tinha nada, além um rei que me oferecia proteção e educação por causa do meu sangue. Então, sim, eu escolhi _ficar_ , eu escolhi o destino que o rei queria para mim. E, no final, eu o transformei. – percebendo a curiosidade no olhar de Ciri, Ileanna continua – Eu deveria ser uma arma, Zireael. Meu sangue me faz _sensível_ a magia e essa sensibilidade me deu uma capacidade que era desejada. Por ordens do rei, eu fui educada e treinada para ser a melhor _arma_ que eu poderia ser. Mas eu me tornei _mais_. – o orgulho retorna às palavras de Ileanna – Eu me tornei uma _soldada_ , uma _navegadora_ , uma _feiticeira._ Eu _ganhei_ a confiança e o respeito do meu rei, _provei_ que _merecia_ a proteção que me era dada. Ganhei o respeito dos Aen Elle, da Caçada Selvagem. Eu me tornei _mais_ do que o meu sangue, _mais_ do que um Truque do Destino.

Por longos minutos, as duas jovens permanecem em silêncio. Ciri sente o coração batendo acelerado no peito, impulsionado pela força e pelo orgulho na voz de Ileanna. E, sem perceber, a jovem de cabelos acinzentados sente vontade de ser _mais_ também, de ter o _poder_ sentido na presença e nas palavras da mais velha, o _respeito_ para comandar. O desejo de Ciri não passa despercebido pelos olhos dourados.

\- Você acredita que conseguiria ser _mais_ , Zireael? – Ileanna questiona e, dessa vez, o desafio é claro no olhar e na voz da jovem feiticeira – _Mais_ do que a herdeira de Lara Dorren? _Mais_ do que a Criança de Sangue Antigo? _Mais_ do que um caminho para recuperar o gene de Lara? Você acredita que conseguiria pagar o _preço_ para ser _mais_? – a jovem de olhos dourados faz uma pausa, observando a confusão e a raiva que nascem nos olhos verdes da Andorinha – O que você _deseja_ ser, Zireael? Que caminho quer seguir?

Ciri _quer_ responde, o desejo queima na garganta, mas as palavras permanecem trancadas, perdidas na confusão sentida. Cada pergunta feita pela feiticeira faz o coração da jovem de olhos verdes bater mais forte, procurando por uma resposta que parece fora de alcance. Depois de tanto tempo agindo de acordo com as situações, se adaptando às mudanças do caminho, Ciri não consegue identificar em si o que deseja _ser_. As memórias da avó a ensinando como ser uma princesa, das lições com Geralt em Kaer Morhen e das aventuras com os Ratos passam pela mente de Ciri como um furacão, quebradas e misturadas. Somente quando sente um toque suave no rosto, a mais nova percebe que Ileanna se levantou da mesa, estando agachada ao lado de Ciri, os dedos contornando a face marcada pela cicatriz com delicadeza.

\- Você ainda tem muito para crescer, Andorinha. – a feiticeira diz em um tom de voz somente um pouco mais alto do que um sussurro – Mas você _pode_ escolher o seu próprio caminho, se lembrar de permanecer verdadeira ao que deseja.

Sem pensar, Ciri toca o punho de Ileanna, mas ainda permitindo o toque da jovem feiticeira. Os olhos da cor de esmeraldas procuram pelas írises douradas, encontrando-as como uma vitral de calma e paciência, de força e determinação. Ainda se sentindo perdida nas próprias lembranças e no próprio desejo, Ciri sente somente que _quer_ ser forte e decidida como Ileanna, quer experimentar o _orgulho_ que a jovem feiticeira carrega com relação as próprias conquistas. Antes que outra palavra possa ser dita, uma voz distinta quebra o silêncio, alta e imponente:

\- Ileanna.

A jovem feiticeira se levanta, afastando a mão do rosto de Ciri e se virando para o recém-chegado, um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos.

\- Avallac’h.

\- Auberon solicita a sua presença. – o Aen Elle diz – Ele está nos jardins inferiores.

Ileanna assente e então se vira para Ciri, beijando a testa da Andorinha antes de se afastar, caminhando em direção aos jardins do palácio. As írises verdes acompanham o afastar da jovem feiticeira, a mente tentando organizar a conversa tida e encontrar um modo de definir a bela de olhos de witcher.

\- Ela é... – Ciri diz sem perceber – Ela é...

\- Ela é a Rosa de Auberon. – Avallac’h completa com simplicidade, atraindo a surpresa atenção dos olhos de esmeralda.

****

**_Novigrad_ **

Não pela primeira vez na longa amizade que compartilham, Geralt deseja poder socar Dandelion pela incapacidade do bardo de se manter _longe_ de alguma confusão. O witcher passeia por toda Novigrad buscando pistas sobre o paradeiro do amigo nos relatos de antigas conquistas, não deixando de se surpreender como, apesar da raiva causada, Dandelion consegue continuar como um objeto de desejo para as ex-amantes. Finalmente, Geralt consegue uma pista sobre o bardo na forma de uma aparente nova conquista, uma que, por sorte, Zoltan conhece. Então não demora para o Lobo Branco se encontre no Rei Pescador, esperando a apresentação de Priscilla começar.

Os primeiros versos soam belos para o witcher, semelhantes a poesia preferida por Dandelion, mas logo a música revela que há uma história por trás de seus versos, uma que Geralt não demora para reconhecer. A voz de Priscilla, suave e carregada de emoção, transporta a mente do Lobo para as lembranças de intensos olhos violetas e de longos cabelos negros e ondulados, de olhares trocados em meio às sombras, de toques oferecidos e retribuídos, de um amor feito com fogo, como uma tempestade incapaz de ser contida. O witcher se recorda de dias pacíficos, vazios de brigas e discussões, mas a mente também tem a memória dos embates, do choque de ambos, da dança da distância e da reaproximação. Mas uma lembrança se destaca na mente do Lobo Branco.

Yennefer de pé, poderosa e bela como sempre, na porta de uma estalagem no Pomar Branco. Vê-la após dois anos foi como acordar de um sonho para o witcher, como se todas as peças recuperadas junto com a memória finalmente se encaixassem e encontrassem significado. Geralt se recorda do desejo de abraçar e beijar a bela feiticeira, de matar a saudade que agora renasce com a música de Priscilla. Por um intenso momento, o witcher sente o desejo de zarpar para Skellige de uma vez, não por Ciri ou Ileanna, mas por _Yennefer_ , para vê-la novamente e relembrar a maciez dos cachos negros, da pele branca, o perfume de lilás e groselha que está tatuado na mente e nos sonhos de Geralt. E então a voz da trovadora desperta outra lembrança, de um desejo feito sem pensar, no calor de uma luta contra um _djinn_. Por mais que procure, o witcher não consegue encontrar o menor traço de arrependimento ligado ao desejo feito tanto tempo atrás, apenas a vontade de realizá-lo mais uma vez, de ter Yennefer novamente.

Sorrindo ao final da música, Geralt não hesita em levantar e bater palmas para a talentosa trovadora, o eco das emoções evocadas pelos versos ainda pulsando nas veias do witcher. A apreciação é bruscamente interrompida pelas acusações da senhora do Pomar Branco, o Lobo se lembra dela, mas Priscilla é habilidosa o suficiente para dispersar a situação e levá-lo para um canto privado para conversarem. Conversando com a trovadora, Geralt pode perceber como a beleza, a inteligência e o talento de Priscilla podem ter conquistado o interesse de Dandelion. Mas o witcher também descobre que a confusão em que o amigo, e Ciri, se meteram é mais complexa do que ele incialmente pensara.

Seria uma boa mudança se por _uma única vez_ o witcher não tivesse que correr ao socorro de Dandelion. Entretanto, Geralt reconhece que, se não fosse pelas ideias absurdas e impulsivas do amigo, talvez não tivesse seu caminho cruzado com o de uma bela feiticeira com perfume de lilás e groselha.

 

**_Skellige_ **

\- Isso é inadmissível! – o druida diz com um tom de voz alto e colorido com reprovação.

_Inadmissível é eu ter que pedir permissão a você_. A feiticeira morde a língua para não dar voz ao pensamento, a atitude de Arminho fazendo mais do que o suficiente para testar a paciência de Yennefer. O olhar violeta se volta para o local da cataclisma, a pele se arrepiando com a energia que ainda emana do lugar. Os olhos atentos da feiticeira percebem a presença de um negro cavalo em meio às árvores destruídas sendo conduzido pelas rédeas por uma jovem vestindo um escuro capuz. Apesar da presença do animal, a jovem o conduz a pé, os passos lentos e calculados, em uma clara exploração do lugar. Ignorando a voz de Arminho, Yennefer sente o coração batendo mais forte com a perspectiva de que a jovem em meio à destruição possa ser Ileanna.

\- Parece que você dá sua _permissão_ a outros, Arminho. – a feiticeira diz em um tom de provocativo deboche, o olhar se voltando para o líder dos druidas. Para a surpresa de Yennefer, o olhar do druida treme com hesitação.

\- Ela é diferente. – Arminho responde, a voz perdendo um pouco do tom autoritário e severo – Eu não me atreveria a ir contra um espectro da Caçada Selvagem.

\- É isso que ela é? – Yennefer questiona com um sorriso – Crach me contou que ela é uma _feiticeira_.

\- Ela é um fantasma. – o druida rebate com determinação – Eu não confio nela e, por mim, não _permitiria_ nem a você nem a ela a explorar essas terras. Mas ela se move por essa ilha como se não houvessem barreiras ou costumes a serem respeitados. Minha palavra não vale nada para ela.

\- Nem mesmo o seu poder? – a feiticeira pergunta, sentindo uma leve satisfação ao perceber como Ileanna desafia Arminho sem preocupação. Entretanto, os olhos violentas percebem a fraca sombra de medo que passa pelo olhar do velho druida – Você _não_ a enfrentou. Você a _teme_.

\- Ela não é desse mundo, Yennefer. – Arminho diz voltando o olhar para a jovem que caminha em meio ao local do cataclisma, a voz adquirindo um tom de preocupada seriedade – Converse com ela e você verá. Há _algo_ nela, algo que _definitivamente_ se assemelha aos espectros da Caçada Selvagem.

Sem dizer mais nada, a feiticeira volta a atenção para a jovem encapuzada, a mente se recordando da conversa tida com Crach na noite anterior. O guerreiro também expressou sentir uma sensação de _perigo_ e _ameaça_ de Ileanna. E agora, Arminho a compara com a Caçada Selvagem com mais certeza do que os rumores citados por Crach. Por um momento, Yennefer se recorda de uma menina que prestava mais atenção em witchers treinando com espadas do que em lições sobre magia. A jovem se movimenta, se colocando de costas para os observadores, e a feiticeira percebe a espada que é carregada sobre o manto do capuz. _Ela aprendeu a usar a espada_. Mas não é essa a lição que preocupada Yennefer, é tudo o mais que a Caçada possa ter ensinado para Ileanna.

Enquanto isso, em meio a destruição do cataclisma, a jovem feiticeira caminha sem preocupação para com os olhares que recebe ou para a reprovação que pode sentir emanando dos druidas. Segurando a bela égua cedida por Crach an Craite pelas rédeas enroladas na mão direita, Ileanna segue a trilha deixada pela explosão do poder do Ciri. Entretanto, misturado ao eco do poder de Zireael, a feiticeira de olhos dourados encontra o eco de outras energias, também conhecidas. _Eredin encontrou você, Zireael, mas você escapou_. O pensamento acompanha a busca pela energia misturada a de Ciri, mas mais fraca, com um eco distorcido. A jovem feiticeira para ao encontrar o ponto onde a energia deformada é mais forte e o reconhecimento é imediato, fazendo com que um profundo suspiro escape por entre os lábios vermelhos. _De todas as pessoas para te acompanhar, você tinha que escolher Avallac’h, Zireael?_

Respirando fundo, Ileanna se volta para a própria égua, a mão livre oferecendo um carinho suave sobre a cabeça do animal. O motivo por trás do pedido por uma montaria foi a saudade sentida de cavalgar, não somente sobre a grama ou a terra, mas também no caminho dos mundos. Pular de um lugar para outro, mundos diversos, sozinha, sem a violência e os gritos que sempre acompanham a cavalgada da Caçada Selvagem. Mas já faz muito tempo desde que a jovem feiticeira esteve no caminho dos mundos, que visitou _outros_ mundos. Por anos, esse mundo simples tem sido um lar, um esconderijo para ficar longe dos Cavaleiros Vermelhos. Entretanto, a brincadeira de esconder chegou a um fim, as memórias se tornaram fortes demais e o retorno de Zireael foi como um chamado para que a fuga terminasse. E o enfrentamento começasse.

\- Eles me temem aqui. – Ileanna sussurra para a negra égua – Eles veem o que eu era, o que eu fui treinada para ser. – um sorriso começa a se desenhar nos lábios vermelhos – O que _eu sou_. Mas eles também duvidam, especulam. Então que tal mostrarmos um pouco da _verdade_ para eles, para que possam parar de fazer suposições? – a égua relincha, uma das patas batendo contra a terra – Não tema, eu prometo que não irei te machucar.

Ileanna monta na negra égua e o medalhão na forma da cabeça de um lobo brilha levemente, com uma luz azul que encontra reflexo nas mãos da feiticeira, espalmadas no tronco do animal. A égua relincha, inquieta, os olhos ganhando o mesmo brilho do medalhão. Voltando as mãos para as rédeas, a jovem feiticeira deixa que o sorriso nos lábios aumente, o olhar dourado mirando o grupo de druidas que permanece nos limites da marca do cataclisma. Começando a cavalgar, Ileanna ganha velocidade a cada metro ultrapassado, chegando como um fantasma no ponto onde Arminho, Yennefer e os outros druidas se encontram. A jovem feiticeira passa por todos sem diminuir a velocidade, logo sumindo em meio às árvores. Ao se recuperem do susto da súbita aparição da égua e de sua cavaleira, os druidas murmuram reprovações, mas Arminho permanece silencioso, o olhar preso na trilha deixada por Ileanna. Seguindo o olhar do druida, Yennefer percebe que as pegadas deixadas pela égua estão congeladas.

\- _Caçada Selvagem_. – Arminho diz olhando nos olhos da feiticeira.

Yennefer não responde.

 

**_Novigrad_ **

Uma coisa que Geralt nunca pensou que faria um dia é roubar um prisioneiro da Guarda do Templo e, ainda assim, é exatamente isso o que o witcher está fazendo. Ou tentando. Um dos guardas pegou Dandelion e o levou para longe da luta, mas na pressa acabou por deixar um rastro claro para Geralt seguir. E um guarda não é, nem de longe, páreo para um witcher. Já ouvir Dandelion reclamar e afirmar que estava com a situação sob controle é a recompensa com que Geralt está acostumado. O Lobo Branco leva o amigo até a varanda da casa onde estava sendo mantido preso para que possam conversar e Dandelion possa contar exatamente o que aconteceu com Ciri.

Após o relato do bardo, Geralt conclui que não há nada mais de Ciri em Novigrad, o único caminho restante sendo Skellige. O mesmo apontado pelo sonho com Ileanna. Um discreto suspiro escapa por entre os lábios do witcher, que questiona se as ilhas contêm as respostas sobre o paradeiro de suas duas filhas. Ao menos Dandelion pode elucidar um pouco sobre o _que_ Ciri fazia na Cidade Livre, embora a busca pela cura de uma maldição coloque mais perguntas na mesa do que responda. A distração do Lobo Branco não passa despercebida pelos olhos azuis que observam o amigo com intensa atenção.

\- Tem algo mais, não tem, Geralt? – Dandelion questiona – Eu te conheço.

\- Ciri pode ter passado por Skellige também. – o witcher responde – Yennefer está lá e eu vou pegar um navio para me encontrar com ela assim que voltarmos para a cidade. – Geralt faz uma pausa, percebendo no olhar do bardo que o amigo aguarda pela real resposta da pergunta feita – Tem alguém mais que pode ter passado por Skellige.

\- Quem? – Dandelion questiona focando toda a atenção no amigo.

\- Ileanna. – o nome deixa os lábios do witcher e é como um soco tivesse sido desferido contra o poeta.

\- _Ileanna_?! Você tem certeza? – o bardo questiona, a surpresa e a incredulidade claras na voz que beira o histerismo – Mas, Geralt, já faz... 16 anos? – Dandelion respira fundo e relaxa sobre o banco onde está sentado, a surpresa ainda desenhada na face – Já faz tanto tempo assim, Geralt? _16 anos?_

\- Sim, Dandelion. – o witcher responde, com um aceno afirmativo da cabeça, o coração pesado com todos os anos passados – E eu tenho certeza de que é ela.

\- Yennefer sabe? – o poeta questiona.

\- Não. Vou conversar com ela quando estiver em Skellige.

\- Eu espero que seja mesmo ela. – Dandelion diz em um tom de voz mais calmo e suave, após um momento de silêncio, os olhos azuis se focando de modo determinado nas írises douradas – Espero que as encontre, Geralt. Ileanna e Ciri.

O witcher apenas assente, notando a aproximação de Priscilla e Zoltan. O Lobo Branco não se atreve a protestar contra a reivindicação de Priscilla sobre o bardo, um pequeno sorriso nascendo nos lábios de Geralt ao perceber o quanto a trovadora se importa com Dandelion. O witcher apenas espera que o amigo perceba a sorte que tem. Respirando fundo, Geralt se afasta da casa, indo em direção à Plotka, deixada próxima a algumas árvores, a mente focada no próximo passo, na última direção.

_Skellige_.

 

**_Skellige_ **

Nos estábulos da Kaer Trolde, uma jovem feiticeira se encontra cuidando de uma negra égua sob o atento olhar de intensas írises violetas. Apoiada no tronco de uma árvore, Yennefer observa o modo cuidadoso como Ileanna cuida da bela égua, parecendo completamente absorta na tarefa e ignorando todo movimento ao redor. A poderosa feiticeira dá um passo a frente, o coração batendo forte no peito em um misto de curiosidade e um desejo de reencontro há muito tempo mantido guardado. Mas mesmo nessa mistura, há a sombra do medo. Temor de ver exatamente o que Crach e Arminho viram na jovem feiticeira, perigo e ameaça. A marca da Caçada Selvagem.

Quando Yennefer dá o próximo passo, Ileanna vira o rosto, atraída pelo som do salto contra a pedra. E a respiração da feiticeira de olhos violetas para um momento. Na face jovem e bela, Yennefer vê os olhos de _Geralt_ , dourados e intensos, com pupilas verticais. Olhos que a observam com uma calma curiosidade. Embora a mente guarde a lembrança desses mesmos olhos, mais novos e inocentes, a feiticeira não pensou que, ao crescer, eles se tornariam tão parecidos com os do pai. O olhar violeta também percebe a cicatriz que marca a lateral esquerda do rosto de Ileanna, o coração sentindo o desejo de saber como o ferimento ocorreu queimando no peito. Um sorriso nasce nos lábios vermelhos e Yennefer sente a respiração retomar o ritmo.

\- Senhora Yennefer, certo? – a feiticeira mais nova questiona se aproximando e fazendo uma curta mesura – É um prazer conhecê-la. Zireael falou muito bem da senhora.  

Dessa vez, o coração de Yennefer falha uma batida, a mente correndo para compreender o que está acontecendo, o que as palavras da jovem feiticeira estão mostrando.

Ileanna _não se lembra_.

 

**_Na praia de Ard Skellig_ **

_Ele pode sentir a neve no chão, os pés afundando a cada passo cambaleante, a armadura pesando no corpo ferido. Ao redor, o barulho dos soldados se aproximando ecoa na imensidão branca tomada pela nevasca. Um passo mal calculado faz com que ele caia sobre a neve, os braços e as pernas afundando no tapete branco. Ele olha para o chão e tudo que vê é a neve vermelha com o próprio sangue. O corpo dói, sangrando através da armadura quebrada. Ele pode sentir os cortes, os hematomas e até mesmo alguns ossos quebrados. Uma mão agressiva o agarra pelo cabelo, o forçando a arquear o pescoço para trás. Ele sente a energia correr pelo corpo e então explodir, afastando o dono da mão. Ele tenta se erguer, se arrastando pela neve, mas então a sombra de uma lâmina passa rápida demais para ser defendida, o atingindo e o jogando de volta no chão. Ele sente o corte feito, a bochecha e o pescoço ardendo com o sangue que escapa sem controle, deixando o gosto metálico na boca._

_\- Você vai morrer, traidora. – uma voz grave, familiar, diz._

_\- Mas não aos seus pés. – ele sussurra, se colocando de pé e reunindo as últimas forças para abrir um portal._

_Ele pula e tudo se torna escuridão._

Geralt acorda com a sensação de estar afogando, a força com que retorna à consciência fazendo com que um homem que tentava roubar o medalhão do witcher se afaste imediatamente. Ainda sentindo a dor do sonho ecoando no corpo, Geralt volta o olhar para o horizonte, onde o mar se movimenta lentamente em meio aos destroços do naufrágio. Não há neve ou soldados o perseguindo. E ele _não é_ um feiticeiro para ser capaz de abrir um portal. O sonho poderia ser sobre _Ileanna_? Sobre a Caçada indo atrás dela? O witcher _sente_ que é essa a verdade. A voz no sonho, dizendo _“traidora”_ , o witcher já ouviu aquela voz. _Eredin_. O rei da Caçada perseguiu Ileanna e quase a matou. Ela fugiu por um portal. Para onde? Respirando fundo, Geralt se coloca de pé e olha ao redor. O witcher conseguiu chegar até Skellige.

Agora, ele tem que encontrar Yennefer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, deixem comentários. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada.


	5. V - Traição

**V – Traição**

_E quando a Rosa caiu pela traição, o novo Rei a seguiu por incontáveis mundos. Até enterrá-la em um jardim de neve._

_(Trecho de uma história contada entre os Aen Elle)_

**_Kaer Trolde_ **

_Ela não se lembra._ O pensamento ecoa na mente, acompanhando o bater descompassado do coração da feiticeira. Sob o toque da fria brisa, Yennefer tenta manter a face impassível, escondendo o arrepio que corre pela pele e congela o sangue atrás de uma máscara de calmo distanciamento. Não há reconhecimento nos olhos dourados que a observam com curiosidade, esperando por uma resposta. Não o reconhecimento que a poderosa feiticeira esperava. O rápido e desesperado bater do coração distrai a mente, despertando lembranças de uma época que nunca pareceu tão distante quanto nesse momento. Yennefer se recorda de um sorriso infantil e inocente, ainda não pintado de vermelho, de olhos brilhantes com fascinação ao observarem os witchers treinarem em Kaer Morhen. A feiticeira se lembra de uma menina que não hesitava em correr para abraçá-la toda vez que a via. E, agora, a mente tenta escapar das lembranças, pois não é o reflexo delas que os olhos violentas encontram.

\- Sou Ileanna. – a jovem se apresenta, uma sombra de preocupação começando a aparecer nos olhos de witcher.

\- Crach me falou sobre você. – Yennefer responde, se esforçando para escapar da armadilha das memórias, a voz saindo mais dura do que o pretendido, como uma corda puxada ao máximo, tensa e prestes a quebrar. As mãos da feiticeira se fecham com força em uma tentativa de controlar os tremores que correm pelos músculos. – Ele disse que você está procurando por Ciri.

\- Sim. – a jovem feiticeira confirma – Eu sei que a Caçada Selvagem está atrás dela e desejo ajudá-la a escapar.

\- Por quê? – Yennefer questiona de modo rápido, o áspero tom de voz transformando a simples pergunta em algo próximo a uma acusação.

\- Ela é minha amiga. – Ileanna responde de modo imediato, a curiosidade e a preocupação deixando os olhos dourados e a postura da jovem feiticeira para serem substituídos por tudo que a mais velha foi avisada.

É sutil, quase imperceptível, mas o atento olhar violenta consegue perceber o novo brilho que nasce nas írises douradas. É um silencioso aviso, uma _ameaça_ e uma discreta demonstração de poder. Ao mesmo tempo, a postura de Ileanna se torna mais rígida, emanando um ar de _perigo_ e desafio. De um jeito quase paradoxal, a mudança na feiticeira mais nova é o que ajuda a mais velha a relaxar, um pequeno sorriso nascendo nos lábios finos. Na jovem de olhos dourados, Yennefer vê o que Arminho e Crach disseram, mas também _mais_. Os olhos violentas veem uma _feiticeira_ – confiante, poderosa e sem medo de enfrentar uma ameaça ou um ataque. E, no meio da dor e tristeza da ausência de lembranças por parte da jovem de olhos de witcher, Yennefer sente _orgulho_. Orgulho da _feiticeira_ que a pequena presente nas memórias guardadas no coração se tornou.

Entretanto, o olhar atento também percebe a fraca chama de _ansiedade_ que nasce nos olhos dourados. Sob a pele, Ileanna sente o formigamento da familiaridade espalhar pequenos tremores através dos músculos e dos ossos. É diferente, _mais forte_ , do que que o sentimento despertado no porto de Kaer Trolde quando Yennefer chegou a Ard Skellig. A jovem feiticeira sente a confusão se misturar a tentativa de controlá-lo. E é um detalhe, simples e aparentemente insignificante, que torna a tarefa difícil. Pois, no silêncio da feiticeira mais velha, os olhos de witcher notam o pingente que Yennefer mantém ao redor do pescoço. Uma estrela. A mesma vista em um sonho recorrente, que assombra a mente e que esse mundo tornou mais intenso. Contudo, antes que alguma das feiticeiras possa dizer algo, a chegada de Crach quebra o pesado silêncio.

\- Aconteceu algo, Crach? – Yennefer questiona sem desviar o olhar das írises douradas.

\- Sim. – o guerreiro responde, notando a intensidade dos olhares trocados entre as feiticeiras – Rei Bran foi encontrado morto na floresta. – a notícia faz com que o feitiço seja quebrado e a atenção das feiticeiras seja voltada para o jarl de Ard Skellig.

\- Sinto muito. – Ileanna diz fazendo uma mesura, a voz baixa e suave, quase perdida no assobio da brisa – Eu sei como é perder um rei.

A fala da jovem feiticeira atrai os olhares curiosos de Crach e Yennefer, mas os olhos dourados permanecem abaixados, tomados por uma sombra de tristeza. A imponência da postura de Ileanna foi desfeita como que por um sopro do vento, restando apenas um eco de melancolia que reflete a verdade das palavras ditas. Por um momento, Yennefer imagina _quem_ foi o rei que Ileanna perdeu, se foi o mesmo citado por Ciri anos atrás. O antigo Rei da Caçada Selvagem. O pesar na voz e na postura da mais nova não deixam de intrigar a poderosa feiticeira e a fazer questionar exatamente o que aconteceu durante os anos em que Ileanna permaneceu com os cavaleiros vermelhos. Para Yennefer, é um mistério o que poderia levar alguém a lamentar a morte de um membro da Caçada Selvagem tão profundamente quanto Ileanna claramente lamenta.

 

**_Porto de Kaer Trolde_ **

Afastada da multidão reunida no porto, uma jovem feiticeira observa o barco em chamas, onde um rei realiza uma última viagem. Os olhos dourados, protegidos pela sombra do negro capuz, permanecem enevoados pelas lembranças evocadas pela cerimônia. Tentando controlar a pesada respiração, Ileanna sente os músculos tremendo sob a pele, a mente recordando do fogo que envolveu o transformou em cinzas o corpo de outro rei. Os dedos se fecham contra a roupa, tentando não cair na tentação de invocar o frio que foi chamado naquela noite, uma expressão da dor sentida com a perda e que marcou a cidade pelos dias que se seguiram ao funeral.

Sentindo a brisa gelada contra o rosto parecendo querer congelar a pele, a feiticeira ergue a mão e toca a própria face, a surpresa logo afastando a névoa dos olhos de witcher. Surpresa em sentir a pele molhada pelas lágrimas derramadas sem consciência. O eco da perda, do peso das lembranças corre como um arrepio pelo corpo jovem e as lágrimas, agora percebidas, continuam a cair. Ileanna pode ouvir a voz do druida, as palavras de despedida para o rei morto. Entretanto, a voz do druida é acompanhada por sussurros da memória, os discursos de Ge’els e Eredin ainda lembrados.

\- Sinto muito. – a jovem de olhos dourados sussurra sem pensar, um reflexo das próprias palavras em outro funeral.

Pelo que a feiticeira sentia naquela noite? Por _falhar_ com o rei. Mas qual foi a verdadeira falha cometida? Não impedir a morte de Auberon ou ter ajudado a Andorinha a escapar? As pálpebras se fecham sobre os olhos dourados e Ileanna pode sentir o fantasma de um toque sobre o ombro direito, o peso da presença e do poder de Avallac’h tão concreto quanto os resquícios de magia deixados misturados à energia de Zireael. _Controle seu poder_ , era essa a mensagem por trás do toque naquela noite. _Você pode matar todos nós se não se controlar_. Mas apesar do aviso, o frio veio e a cidade congelou.

E agora o frio vem apenas como um sussurro na respiração, uma gentil brisa que envolve a feiticeira. Ileanna afasta a dor das lembranças e tenta se focar apenas em se controlar. Essa ilha, esse mundo, pode imaginar e especular, pode sussurrar e até mesmo _saber_ , mas não _tudo_. Os olhos dourados se abrem e a jovem feiticeira olha para as próprias mãos, doloridas com o toque do frio. Esse mundo pode saber que Ileanna pertenceu à Caçada Selvagem, mas não a verdadeira extensão de destruição que isso significa, o que a jovem feiticeira realmente significava para o Rei dos Amieiros.

 

Do outro lado da praia, um witcher se aproxima da cerimônia, os olhos dourados procurando por familiares cachos negros. O Lobo Branco encontra a feiticeira buscada em meio aos jarls de Skellige. Com um suave sorriso nos lábios, Geralt caminha calmamente em meio as pessoas, parando ao lado de Yennefer. O olhar é elevado até a plataforma onde Arminho se encontra, entretanto, uma observação mais atenta é capaz de perceber que todos os sentidos do witcher se encontram voltados para a bela e poderosa feiticeira.

\- Geralt. – Yennefer diz em um tom de voz baixo e sereno, inclinando o corpo levemente na direção do witcher – É bom vê-lo novamente.

O Lobo Branco assente, concordando com o sentimento e mergulhando no calor emanado pelo corpo da feiticeira. Por um momento, Geralt deixa que a mente navegue pelos desejos sentidos desde o reencontro no Pomar Branco. O witcher sente os braços tremerem, as mãos coçarem com a vontade de envolver Yennefer em um abraço e levá-la para uma cabana afastada, onde ambos possam compensar pelos últimos dois anos. Geralt sente o coração pular uma batida com a intensidade das lembranças que invadem a mente: o calor e a maciez da pele de Yennefer, o sabor dos beijos eletrificados com magia, a sensação de estar preso entre as pernas da feiticeira...

\- _Mais tarde_. – a voz de Yennefer, baixa e colorida com uma promessa, traz o witcher de volta para a realidade.

\- Lendo minha mente de novo? – Geralt questiona com uma sombra de irritação na voz.

\- O mais importante é que _gosto_ do que vejo. – a poderosa feiticeira responde calmamente.

O olhar violeta se encontra com as írises douradas, os olhares permanecendo conectados por um longo momento, a fria brisa de Ard Skellig soprando suavemente e levando o perfume de lilás e groselha para as narinas do witcher. O Lobo Branco abaixa o rosto, o aproximando da face da feiticeira, e respira fundo.

\- Eu gosto do seu perfume. – o witcher sussurra, a voz dançando entre a provocação e o divertimento.

\- Geralt! – a feiticeira repreende sem real força – Nós estamos em um funeral.

\- Eu gosto do seu perfume nesse funeral. – Geralt rebate oferecendo um sorriso que é imediatamente retribuído.

\- Crach vai fazer a eulogia. Preste atenção. – Yennefer diz ainda sorrindo e dando um discreto passo para mais perto do witcher.

Respirando fundo o perfume de lilás e groselha, Geralt dirige o olhar para Crach. As palavras do jarl capturam a atenção do witcher e despertam a lembrança de um sonho, de um fuga da Caçada Selvagem. As írises douradas se voltam para a feiticeira, que se mantém atenta ao discurso de Crach. Dúvida nasce na mente de Geralt, transformando a calma sentida em ansiedade. Como contar a Yennefer sobre Ileanna?

 

As pessoas começam a deixar o porto, indo em direção à fortaleza para o banquete funerário, mas a jovem feiticeira permanece imóvel na areia, a brisa gelada secando as lágrimas derramadas. Respirando fundo, a jovem de olhos dourados começa a caminhar para Kaer Trolde, os passos lentos e hesitantes, a mente ainda perdida em uma noite anos atrás. O coração dói ao recordar do rei, morto no próprio quarto, Zireael ajoelhada e os olhos verdes brilhando com as lágrimas que caíam livremente. Aquele momento foi o início de tudo, o início do fim.

Uma morte nascida da traição. A jovem feiticeira toca o próprio roto, os dedos seguindo a linha que marca o lado esquerdo. Ileanna se lembra da perseguição na neve, de cair e sentir o afiado toque da lâmina de Eredin. O fogo do corte e de todos os outros ferimentos, o frio da proximidade da morte e um pulo no escuro, para morrer longe da Caçada Selvagem. Mas a jovem de olhos de witcher sobreviveu. Por um truque do destino, ela foi salva. Uma baixa risada escapa por entre os lábios vermelhos, a ironia de um truque do destino sendo salvo um por truque do _próprio Destino_ deixando um gosto amargo na boca.

Aquele que cometeu a traição escapou da punição e foi a jovem feiticeira quem carregou a marca de uma _traidora_ , que foi caçada até pular voluntariamente nos braços da morte. Contudo, não há rancor guardado contra o capricho do Destino, pois a memória daqueles que a tiraram das mãos da Morte aquece o coração tocado pelo frio do passado. Os passos da feiticeira continuam, como fantasmas em meio aos convidados até atingirem o quarto oferecido. Que o rei das ilhas seja homenageado em histórias e brindes, Ileanna tem outro rei para honrar nas lembranças.

 

**_Anos atrás_ **

 

Sob os raios de luz do entardecer, Ciri caminha pelo jardim inferior do palácio, Avallac’h sendo uma silenciosa companhia para a Andorinha. Os olhos verdes observam a beleza natural que colore o jardim e os contornos das casas e ruas no horizonte, a mente imaginando um motivo que possa justificar a decisão de Ileanna de permanecer nesse mundo. _Você tem suas memórias, Andorinha_. As palavras da feiticeira ecoam em meios aos pensamentos, trazendo consigo as lembranças de Geralt e Yennefer. Ciri sente a vontade de retornar para o próprio mundo queimar no peito. Ileanna estaria certa, então? As recordações são o suficiente para fazê-la querer _retornar_ e a ausência delas o suficiente para fazer a jovem feiticeira _permanecer_? Se, como Ileanna, Ciri também não se lembrasse, decidiria permanecer nesse mundo?

A pausa nos passos de Avallac’h traz a Andorinha de volta para a realidade. Ciri procura pelo olhar aquamarine, mas o encontra focado em um ponto mais a frente no jardim. As írises verdes seguem a mesma direção, encontrando o rei Auberon sentado em um balanço sob a copa de um larga e antiga árvore. Entretanto, o que captura a atenção e o interesse de Ciri é a feiticeira ajoelhada aos pés do soberano, um suave e sincero sorriso nos lábios vermelhos. Em silêncio e imóvel ao lado de Avallac’h, Ciri observa o rei soprar algumas bolhas de sabão, que logo são perseguidas e tocadas pelos dedos da feiticeira. O brilho da surpresa nasce nas írises verdes quando a Andorinha percebe as bolhas de sabão congelarem sob o toque de Ileanna, permanecendo como globos gelados suspensos no ar. Auberon toca o cabelo negro da feiticeira, os dedos deslizando pelos longos fios até repousaram sobre o ombro coberto pela escura camisa. Como resposta, a feiticeira sorri para o rei, a sinceridade ainda presente nos lábios vermelhos. O Rei dos Amieiros ergue a mão para o rosto da jovem feiticeira, acariciando a pele clara com lenta tranquilidade e fazendo com que uma fraca inquietação nasça no peito da Andorinha.

\- Você disse que ela é a _Rosa de Auberon_. – Ciri começa a dizer sem desviar o olhar do rei e da feiticeira – O que isso significa?

Avallac’h não responde de imediato, a mente se voltando para as lembranças guardadas de Auberon e Ileanna, da aproximação que começou com um simples interesse por poder e se transformou em uma relação de confiança e respeito. O Sábio observa o rei voltar a soprar bolhas de sabão para que a feiticeira possa congelá-las, a inocente brincadeira revelando uma verdade sobre Ileanna que poucos conhecem, uma verdade que Zireael é incapaz de perceber.

\- Significa que ela pertence a Auberon. – as calmas palavras de Avallac’h capturam a atenção e o olhar de Ciri – Foi a vontade de Auberon que trouxe Ileanna para esse mundo e desde o momento em que chegou, ela esteve sob a proteção dele.

\- Mas ela _pertence_ a ele? – a Andorinha questiona com a incredulidade clara na voz.

\- Tanto quanto qualquer soldado pertence a seu comandante. – Avallac’h responde sem se abalar ou alterar o tom de voz, o olhar aquamarine se voltando para a Andorinha – Ele a criou e a educou, foi por ordem de Auberon que eu e Eredin a treinamos. – o olhar do Sábio se volta para a feiticeira ajoelhada – Tudo que ela se tornou, ela o fez por causa _dele_.

\- Mas ela se tornou _mais_ do que ele pretendia. – Ciri diz se recordando das palavras de Ileanna.

\- Sim, mas até mesmo isso foi por causa dele. – o Sábio diz, um pequeno sorriso esticando os lábios finos – Todos em Tir Ná Lia são leais a Auberon, mas são poucos os que são tão leais quanto Ileanna. – as írises aquamarines se voltam para a Andorinha – Auberon a ofereceu proteção, uma vida entre nós e ela aceitou a oferta completamente. Ileanna deu tudo de si em todos os treinos, seja como feiticeira ou soldada. Ou até mesmo como um membro da corte. E você sabe por quê, Zireael?

\- Porque era o que _Auberon_ queria. – Ciri responde, a voz mais calma e começando a entender.

\- Sim. Ileanna _sabia_ que Auberon desejava uma arma, mas ela decidiu pegar o próprio destino e se tornou _mais_ , alguém capaz de permanecer ao lado de Auberon e servi-lo. Não apenas uma arma, mas também uma soldada, uma aliada. Então, sim, ela se tornou mais, mas apenas por que ela queria poder _servir_ _melhor_ ao rei. – Avallac’h faz uma pausa, o olhar atento observando os pensamentos dançarem na transparente expressão de Zireael – Ileanna sempre foi bela. Delicada, mas com grande poder. Uma flor com espinhos. _Uma rosa_. Auberon a chama de _“Minha rosa”_ desde que ela era criança e, logo, para todos os outros, ela se tornou _“A Rosa”_. Quando o treinamento acabou e Ileanna provou que poderia fazer parte dos cavaleiros vermelhos, ela se tornou _“A Rosa de Auberon”_.

Nenhuma resposta deixa os lábios de Ciri, o olhar esmeralda retornando para o rei e a feiticeira. Todo orgulho, toda força e poder nas palavras de Ileanna, todas as conquistas, tudo que ela se tornou... Foi porque ela queria _servir ao rei_. Tudo nasceu da lealdade para com Auberon. Mas uma pergunta permanece na mente da Andorinha: _Por quê?_ Por que Ileanna é tão leal ao Rei dos Amieiros?

 

**_Presente_ **

****

**_Porto de Kaer Trolde_ **

Pouco a pouco, as últimas pessoas deixam o funeral do rei, Geralt e Yennefer aproveitam a calmaria para conversarem com privacidade, compartilhando o que ambos descobriram durante a breve separação. Ainda assim, a dúvida sussurra na mente do witcher, todas as descobertas acerca de uma jovem feiticeira querendo ganhar liberdade através da língua, mas como dizer? A distração do Lobo Branco não passa despercebida pelos olhos violetas, a mente da feiticeira carregada com a mesma dúvida. Mas o olhar da feiticeira também percebe as semelhanças entre Ileanna e Geralt, principalmente no olhar. Olhos dourados que brilham com força e poder, com uma sinceridade desmascarada.

\- Yen... – o witcher começa tentando achar um modo de colocar os pensamentos em palavras – Descobri outra coisa em Velen, algo que segui em Novigrad e que também me trouxe do Skellige.

\- O que é? – a feiticeira questiona percebendo a seriedade e a leve hesitação na voz do companheiro.

\- Ileanna. – Geralt diz, colocando todo o peso das lembranças e das descobertas em uma única palavra – Ela esteve em Velen e eu acho que ela também esteve aqui, em Skellige.

Longos momentos são passados em silêncio e Geralt sente a inquietação começar a queimar no sangue diante da calma presente nos olhos violetas. De todas as reações que o witcher imaginou que Yennefer pudesse ter, _silêncio_ não foi uma das opções. O olhar dourado observa enquanto a feiticeira dirige o olhar, por um momento, para o mar, as ondas balançando levemente sob o soprar do vento. Há algo em Yennefer que Geralt não consegue distinguir com exatidão, uma súbita tensão coberta com uma sombra de tristeza. Quando as írises violentas deixam o mar, o witcher percebe um novo brilho presente nelas, de uma felicidade entristecida.

\- Ela _está_ aqui, Geralt. – a feiticeira diz com um tom de voz somente um pouco acima de um sussurro – Ileanna _está_ em Ard Skellig.

\- Você a viu?! – o witcher questiona rapidamente, a surpresa incredulidade clara na voz – Você falou com ela?!

\- Sim. – Yennefer responde, um fraco sorriso esticando os lábios finos – Mas ela não se lembra, Geralt. Ela não se lembra de nada.

A tristeza nos olhos da feiticeira se torna mais intensa e cai como gelo sobre a agitação que tomou conta do witcher. Yennefer volta a olhar para mar, os braços sendo cruzados sobre o peito, quase como uma tentativa se proteção contra a realidade descrita. O movimento faz com que Geralt se aproxime mais, o rosto abaixado quase tocando a face da feiticeira, uma das mãos encontrando apoio na cintura fina. Por mais que gostasse de poder negar, as palavras de Yennefer não surpreendem realmente o witcher. Ambos tiveram a memória apagada pela Caçada Selvagem, por que o mesmo não seria feito com Ileanna? O toque do witcher se torna mais forte e intenso, um aperto de conforto que faz com que um suspiro escape por entre os lábios da feiticeira.

\- Ela está procurando por Ciri. – o olhar violeta é novamente dirigido para as írises douradas, as sombras da tristeza um pouco enfraquecidas pelo calor da presença do witcher.

\- Por quê?

\- Segundo o que Ileanna contou para Crach, elas se conheceram quando Ciri foi para o mundo dos Aen Elle. – a feiticeira responde – Você se lembra? Ciri nos contou 8 que aconteceu depois que ela passou pela Torre da Andorinha.

\- Eu lembro. – Geralt responde devagar – Quando ela fugiu, foi a primeira vez que a Caçada Selvagem foi atrás dela. – a lembrança do que Johnny contou invade a mente do witcher e a feiticeira percebe a tensão que toma a expressão do Lobo Branco.

\- O que foi, Geralt?

\- Ileanna era uma _navegadora_ da Caçada Selvagem. – percebendo a pergunta que se forma nos olhos violentas, o witcher continua – Um púero a viu abrir um portal em Velen. Para ela mesma e outro cavaleiro. Mas eu acho que ela não faz mais parte da Caçada.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu sonhei com ela. Duas vezes. – é a vez do olhar dourado ser desviado, a mente relembrando os sonhos mencionados, a memória do último sendo a mais forte – Eu a vi e Ciri sendo caçadas. E eu acho que sonhei com Eredin tentando matá-la.

\- Ela disse que quer ajudar Ciri a escapar da Caçada Selvagem. – Yennefer diz – E eu acredito nela. Se Ileanna já foi parte dos cavaleiros vermelhos, isso já não é mais verdade. – o sorriso nos lábios da feiticeira se torna mais forte – Ela tem seus olhos.

\- É mesmo? – Geralt questiona, os lábios refletindo o sorriso da feiticeira – Eu lembro de Lambert dizendo que ela iria ser uma cópia sua.

\- Lobo Branco! – a forte voz de Crach surpreende o witcher e a feiticeira, que se viram para recepcionar o jarl.

\- Saudações, Crach. – Geralt cumprimenta o guerreiro.

\- Eu o verei no velório. – o líder dos an Craite diz com firmeza – E não aceitarei desculpas.

Com um breve aceno da cabeça, o jarl segue o caminho para a fortaleza. O witcher, então, se recorda de um detalhe dito por Yennefer, o olhar dourado se voltando para a feiticeira.

\- Crach sabe sobre Ileanna?

\- Não. – Yennefer responde, o sorriso sendo colorido com um pouco de provocação – Mas ela é convidada _dele_. – diante do confuso olhar do witcher, a feiticeira apenas ri – Eu usarei preto e branco para o banquete. Há roupas para você no quarto que aluguei na estalagem. Tente usar algo que combine. – com um último sorriso, Yennefer segue o mesmo caminho de Crach, deixando Geralt com uma única pergunta na mente:

Sendo convidada de Crach, Ileanna estará no banquete?

 

**_Fortaleza de Kaer Trolde_ **

Banquetes não se encontram entre as atividades favoritas do witcher, a exigência de novas e apertadas roupas, os jogos de palavras e sorrisos são um teste para a paciência de Geralt, mesmo que o Lobo Branco guarde com divertido carinho as lembranças daquele ocorrido em Thanedd. Entretanto, o banquete em homenagem ao falecido rei Bran se mostra mais festivo, ainda que permeado pela política da escolha de um novo soberano. Concordando com Yennefer sobre não beber, o witcher encontra entretenimento na corrida contra a filha de Crach e em uma bem-vinda luta com Lugos, jarl do clã Drummond. O embate serviu para soltar um pouco de energia, mas o prêmio – mais do que a vitória – para Geralt foi o suave sorriso nos lábios de Yennefer enquanto o conduzia para fora do salão.

Apenas para levá-lo para uma invasão ao laboratório de Arminho. O witcher admite que a ideia causa divertimento, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo apreciar a provocação da feiticeira sobre o combate com os bichos empalhados do druida. Pelo menos, a entrada para o laboratório é destrancada, oferecendo acesso a um laboratório decorado com livros, equipamentos de alquimia, estátuas e até mesmo antigos presentes de Ciri. Caminhando pelo aposento procurando por algo que possa levar até a máscara de Uroboros, Geralt percebe quando uma fraca e baixa risada deixa os lábios de Yennefer.

\- O que foi? – o witcher questiona intrigado.

\- Arminho. – a feiticeira responde dirigindo o olhar para o companheiro – Ele _teme_ Ileanna.

\- O quê? – a surpresa e a incredulidade de Geralt se transformam em uma risada que colore as palavras do witcher – Por quê?

\- Porque ela _ainda_ faz parte da Caçada Selvagem. – Yennefer explica, o olhar violenta se voltando para alguns livros na estante – É isso que aqueles que a encontraram acreditam. E... – a feiticeira sorri para o witcher – As pegadas da égua que ela usa ficam congeladas no chão.

\- Então ela não esconde a ligação que possui com a Caçada. – Geralt observa pegando uma taça decorada em cima da mesa.

\- Não. Há... _orgulho_ nela, Geralt. – Yennefer se aproxima da estátua de um homem pensativo, as írises violetas desfocadas do laboratório e a mente perdida na lembrança de um encontro – Eu não pude conversar muito com ela, mas ela tem a postura de uma _feiticeira_. Ela não esconde ou diminui o que ela é, o poder que ela possui. – percebendo o sorriso que nasce nos lábios do witcher, a feiticeira questiona – O quê?

\- Você está _orgulhosa_. – o Lobo responde, o sorriso ainda presente nos lábios – Você _gosta_ que ela tenha a postura de uma feiticeira.

\- Estou _intrigada_. – Yennefer corrige, um sorriso próprio esticando os lábios finos, mas que dura apenas um momento – Ciri não falou muito do que passou no mundo dos Aen Elle, de quem ela conheceu. Mas Ileanna... Ela lamenta a morte de um rei.

\- O rei antes de Eredin?

\- Acredito que sim. – um brilho de determinação nasce nos olhos violentas da feiticeira – E eu quero saber por que. Eles a sequestraram, _por que_ ela iria lamentar a morte do rei deles?

\- _Isso_ você vai ter que perguntar a ela. – Geralt diz e coloca a taça sobre a mão da estátua.

A junção da estátua com a taça faz com que uma porta secreta se abra na parede próxima, desviando a atenção do witcher e da feiticeira dos motivos de Ileanna. Com cautela, Geralt e Yennefer seguem pelo corredor revelado, a confiança da feiticeira aumentando acerca da localização da máscara. A porta se fecha sozinha, com um baque que ecoa no estreito corredor. No final do caminho, a máscara de Uroboros pode ser vista, flutuando em meio a uma névoa esverdeada. Entretanto, antes que Yennefer possa alcançar a máscara, um elemental de terra desperta. O witcher rapidamente saca a espada de prata e realiza o sinal de _Quen._ Após o primeiro ataque da criatura, Geralt tem a visão cortada por um raio e quando volta o olhar para onde Yennefer está, encontra a feiticeira com os característicos raios envoltos nas mãos.

Dirigindo o foco para a luta, o witcher desvia com habilidade dos golpes do elemental, ganhando distância o suficiente para atacar com as bombas de dimerítio. Os raios de Yennefer oferecem uma cobertura e uma distração para que o Lobo Branco possa atacar com precisão e dentro do alcance da névoa de dimerítio. O combate não dura muito, o elemental de terra logo caindo sobre o chão. Contudo, a derrota da criatura apenas revela outra das armadilhas de Arminho. Um gás venenoso começa a corromper o ar, fazendo com que Geralt procure por uma rápida saída, mas encontrando apenas o único portão trancado. A feiticeira pega a máscara e se aproxima rapidamente do witcher.

\- Droga, Yen! Nos teleporte para fora daqui! – o Lobo pede, a voz ecoando a ansiedade que pulsa nas veias.

\- Segure-se firme. – a feiticeira diz com firmeza, envolvendo o witcher em um abraço apertado.

Logo, Geralt sente o estalo de um portal sendo aberto e a estranha sensação de ser empurrado em direção ao vazio. O witcher tenta se segurar na feiticeira, mas o intento é quebrado quando o duro chão da estalagem é alcançado, o baque fazendo com que o abraço seja quebrado. _Odeio portais_. O pensamento é natural e instintivo para Geralt, sendo esquecido em favor da voz de Yennefer e da vontade quase magnética que o faz seguir a feiticeira para o interior do quarto. Com a adrenalina de uma experiência de quase morte ainda pulsando nas veias, o witcher se aproxima e toca a cintura fina da feiticeira, a virando para si e para um beijo que esperou dois anos para ser saboreado.

 

**_Um quarto em Kaer Trolde_ **

O som do banquete funerário invade os corredores da fortaleza, ultrapassando as portas e a distância até o quarto de uma jovem feiticeira. Deitada de costas sobre a cama, Ileanna deixa que os pensamentos voem sem controle ou direção, pulando de memórias antigas até eventos recentes. Os olhos dourados permanecem cegos para as sombras que dançam no teto, vendo apenas as imagens que a mente perdida nas lembranças oferece. Uma pira funerária. Um barco em chamas. Um homem fazendo um discurso de despedida em duas línguas diferentes. Entretanto, uma imagem quebra através das memórias, trazendo consigo o frio de um pesadelo. Um pingente em forma de estrela.

A jovem feiticeira se recorda do colar visto ao redor do pescoço de Yennefer, a mesma estrela presente no sonho recorrente, também adornando o pescoço de uma mulher. _Por quê?_ Por que os dois pingentes são iguais? Não há motivo para a jovem feiticeira sonhar com Yennefer – até então conhecida apenas através das histórias de Zireael. E o sonho antecede a chegada da Andorinha, estando presente na vida de Ileanna – assombrando a jovem feiticeira – desde o momento em que foi levada para Tir Ná Lia. Respirando fundo, a jovem de olhos de witcher se vira sobre o colchão, as pálpebras se fechando sobre os olhos e o corpo se encolhendo em si mesmo. Os sons do banquete se tornam cada vez mais distantes, até desaparecerem no silêncio da escuridão. Até as lembranças se calarem sob o peso dos sonhos.

 

**_Porto de Kaer Trolde_ **

Há satisfação no coração do witcher. Prazer em finalmente realizar o desejo de ter a feiticeira novamente nos braços, em sentir novamente o fogo que é trocado em cada toque e beijo, em cada murmuro de provocação ou deleite. Até mesmo a fraca indignação sentida com a presença do unicórnio empalhado desaparece sob a força da paixão que queima o sangue do Lobo Branco e que também é sentida nos pequenos choques de magia que escapam dos dedos da feiticeira, eletrificando as carícias oferecidas e os lábios finos, transformando beijos e toques em uma tempestade capaz de competir com aquelas que fazem o mar de Skellige tremer. Contudo, como com qualquer tormenta, a calmaria a segue. E ao observar a feiticeira se arrumar para retornar ao banquete, os próprios dedos terminando de arrumar a roupa, a tranquilidade traz uma antiga lembrança para a mente do witcher.

\- Sinto muito, Yen. – Geralt sussurra quebrando a atmosfera satisfeita que domina o quarto da estalagem.

\- Pelo quê? – a feiticeira questiona, as írises violetas se voltando para o witcher parado no meio do aposento.

\- Depois daquele dia, eu te prometi que traria Ileanna de volta. – o Lobo responde se aproximando de Yennefer e deixando que as mãos repousem sobre a cintura fina – E eu falhei em cumprir essa promessa.

\- Não foi sua culpa, Geralt. – a feiticeira sussurra, os dedos tocando a face do witcher e afastando alguns fios brancos que escaparam do rabo de cavalo – Ela foi levada para o mundo deles. Não havia como você seguir. – sob o toque, Yennefer sente o profundo suspiro que escapa por entre os lábios do Lobo Branco – Mas ela retornou. Ela está aqui. – o carinho da feiticeira se torna mais forte, obrigando o witcher a olhá-la nos olhos – E eu sei que você vai encontrar Ciri. Nós teremos as _duas_ de volta.

\- Ileanna não se lembra de nada mesmo? – Geralt questiona encostando a testa na da feiticeira.

\- Ela não me reconheceu. – Yennefer responde e o witcher ouve um pouco da tristeza retornar para a voz da feiticeira – Quando a vir, aja de acordo com como _ela_ agir. – as írises violetas procuram pelo olhar dourado – Eu não sei se esse é o momento para fazê-la recordar.

O witcher assente, se aproximando ainda mais para um beijo suave, inocente. Como um feitiço, a tensão se desfaz e Geralt sente a feiticeira sorrir contra os lábios.

\- Vamos. Temos que retornar ao banquete. – Yennefer diz, o sorriso se tornando mais forte – Ou Crach irá notar nossa ausência.

Juntos, o witcher e a feiticeira retornam para a fortaleza, chegando no momento em que os candidatos ao trono de Skellige se manifestam e Cerys, filha de Crach, surpreende a todos com sua candidatura. Mantendo silêncio com relação a atitude da filha, o jarl encerra as manifestações e conduz Geralt e Yennefer para uma conversa privada no jardim externo da fortaleza.

\- Yennefer diz que Ciri está com problemas e você a procura. – Crach diz após um breve desabafo sobre a própria filha – Se você precisar de ajuda, ouro, navios, qualquer coisa, apenas diga. Eu lhe darei tudo que puder. – o witcher assente e o guerreiro continua – Entretanto, deve saber que vocês não são os únicos em Skellige com essa intenção.

\- Eu sei. – Geralt responde, o olhar dourado sendo dirigido brevemente para a feiticeira – Mas preciso da sua ajuda. Ciri provavelmente veio para Skellige...

\- E muito provavelmente causou o cataclisma na costa. – Yennefer interrompe e completa – O local no qual os druidas focam tão intensamente agora.

\- Um local que Arminho não permite exploração. – o witcher comenta.

\- Especificamente, não _me_ deixa explorar. – a feiticeira corrige – Nós brigamos e não estamos em termos amigáveis agora.

\- Não se preocupe com ele. – Crach diz de modo despreocupado – Druidas não confiam muito em feiticeiros, mas o coração de Arminho está no lugar certo. Estou correto em assumir que ele não sabe que procuram por Ciri?

\- Não interessa a ele. – a feiticeira responde.

\- Como pensei. – o jarl diz – Mas de qualquer modo, Ard Skellige é minha ilha. Você tem minha permissão para explorar como quiser.

\- Obrigado. – o witcher diz.

\- Não precisa. – Crach responde – Eu fiz um juramento e pretendo cumpri-lo.

\- Crach. – a feiticeira diz, atraindo a atenção do jarl e do witcher – Você poderia pedir para Ileanna nos encontrar no local do cataclisma? Eu sei que a proteção de Arminho não impediu que _ela_ explorasse o lugar e eu gostaria de saber o que ela encontrou.

\- É claro. Falarei com ela. – o guerreiro diz, assentindo, o olhar azul observando a feiticeira com curiosidade – Devo admitir que acalma minha mente saber que ela estará sob a sua guarda.

A feiticeira assente em agradecimento, o olhar violenta cruzando com as írises douradas e cheias de curiosidade do witcher. Um leve balançar da cabeça por parte de Yennefer faz com que Geralt compreenda a mensagem e não questione as palavras da companheira.

\- Obrigada. – a feiticeira diz e se aproxima do witcher – Siga para o sul, a anomalia destruiu boa parte da floresta ao longo do litoral. Eu o encontrarei lá. – fazendo uma breve mesura para Crach, Yennefer abre um portal e desaparece.

\- Boa sorte, Lobo. – o jarl diz se voltando para o witcher – E cuidado com Ileanna.

Com um leve inclinar da cabeça, Geralt agradece, embora não compreenda completamente o aviso.

 

**_Litoral de Ard Skellige_ **

Antes que possa enxergar Yennefer e Arminho, Geralt ouve as vozes exaltadas de ambos. O witcher para Plotka perto de algumas árvores e desmonta, continuando o caminho até o druida e a feiticeira a pé. O witcher passa pelos outros druidas do círculo de Skellige, conseguindo ver os participantes da discussão a apenas alguns metros de distância, parados no limite da elevação que permite observar o local do cataclisma. Nuvens cinzentas escondem o sol e derramam uma fina garoa sobre a terra, fazendo com que a brisa das ilhas se torne ainda mais fria.

\- Eles estão discutindo há um bom tempo. – uma voz suave diz, atraindo a atenção do witcher e o fazendo parar de caminhar – Você deve ser Geralt, o witcher. Ouvi muitas histórias sobre você. – lábios vermelhos se esticam em um sorriso e írises douradas brilham sob as sombras das nuvens.

_Ileanna_. A certeza é imediata na mente e no coração do witcher, que permanece em silêncio por longos segundos, o olhar capturando cada detalhe da jovem feiticeira que o observa. Por um momento, Geralt se recorda das palavras de Lambert e pensa que o amigo estava, de fato, certo. Ileanna parece uma cópia de Yennefer, apenas mais nova, com uma cicatriz no lado esquerdo do rosto e com os olhos de um witcher. O atento olhar do Lobo Branco também percebe o medalhão na forma da cabeça de um lobo que permanece ao redor do pescoço da jovem feiticeira e, sem que possa controlar, um pequeno sorriso estica os lábios finos. Um sorriso que apenas aumenta quando os olhos dourados percebem a espada nas costas da feiticeira.

\- E você deve ser Ileanna. – Geralt diz, se recordando das palavras de Yennefer – Também _ouvi_ muito sobre você. – as palavras do witcher arrancam uma fraca risada dos lábios vermelhos.

\- Tenho certeza de que foram rumores muito interessantes. – a jovem feiticeira responde.

A continuação da discussão entre Yennefer e Arminho reconquista a atenção do witcher e da feiticeira. Ainda sorrindo, Geralt balança a cabeça na direção do alto desentendimento e Ileanna assente. Juntos, ambos se aproximam do ponto onde o druida e a feiticeira estão, a aproximação colocando uma breve pausa na briga.

\- É possível ouvir vocês dois do outro lado da ilha. – Geralt diz, não deixando de perceber o rápido olhar de reconhecimento trocado entre Yennefer e Ileanna.

\- Ótimo! – Arminho diz, a raiva ainda clara na face e no tom de voz – Que toda Skellige saiba que Yennefer de Vengerberg é uma ladrão comum!

\- Controle-se, druida. – a feiticeira responde, o tom de voz firme e autoritário – Eu apenas peguei algo emprestado e pretendo devolvê-lo. – as palavras de Yennefer arrancam uma seca risada do druida.

\- Que generosidade! – Arminho diz com o sarcasmo claro na voz – Apenas um pequeno problema: uma vez usada, a máscara se torna completamente inútil! Sem mencionar o risco de você nos enterrar vivos! E todas as ilhas junto!

\- Que máscara? – Ileanna questiona, o olhar dourado indo da feiticeira mais velha para o druida e voltando.

\- E o que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – a atenção e a raiva de Arminho se voltam para a jovem feiticeira – Você, que nunca mostrou o mínimo respeito pelos limites e costumes desse lugar!

\- _Eu_ pedi que ela viesse. – Yennefer responde, a voz adquirindo um tom protetor, dando um passo na direção do druida, quase se colocando entre ele e Ileanna.

\- Do que está falando, Arminho? – dessa vez é Geralt quem questiona.

\- Ela não te contou? Já deveria ter esperado. – o druida responde e Yennefer se afasta alguns passos – O mito é que Uroboros criou a Máscara quando o mar invejoso engoliu sua amada. Incapaz de suportar a perspectiva de nunca mais ver sua amada, Uroboros criou a Máscara, que o permitiria olhar para o passado. Ele sabia, contudo, que ela só poderia ser usada uma vez. Então, ele esperou. Esperou até a saudade crescer tanto que se tornou insuportável. Quando o Mar aprendeu sobre a Máscara, respondeu rapidamente. Fez com que todos soubessem que quem quer que usasse a Máscara atrairia para si toda a fúria do Mar. Pois, por vingança, o Mar iria se erguer e afundar todas as terras e afogar os vivos.

\- Eu pensei que tragédias eram comuns apenas entre os elfos. – Ileanna comenta, o tom de voz calmo e pensativo.

\- Então, ninguém nunca usou a máscara? – Geralt questiona antes que a ira de Arminho possa retornar para a jovem feiticeira.

\- Não, mas...

\- Então, você não sabe _se_ funciona? _Como_ funciona? – o witcher pergunta.

\- Claro que sei. Os mitos me contam. – o druida responde com orgulho.

\- Você acredita nos mitos?

\- É claro. – Arminho responde – Apenas os ignorantes desmerecem seu significado.

\- Isso é verdade. – Ileanna comenta, atraindo o olhar do witcher. O olhar da jovem feiticeira se encontra dirigido para a fogueira que luta para permanecer acesa sob a garoa, uma névoa de algo indistinguível tomando as írises douradas.

\- Além disso, não são os mitos que estão sendo julgados aqui. – o druida continua sem prestar atenção na jovem feiticeira – É a ladra!

\- De um lado, uma ladra. – Geralt diz, voltando a atenção para o druida – Do outro, a vida de Ciri...

\- Eu também me importo profundamente com a garota. – Arminho diz com seriedade – Propus uma séries de outros métodos, mas Yennefer não quis ouvir. – o olhar do druida se volta para a feiticeira de olhos dourados – E você? Está procurando por Ciri também? – o witcher percebe como uma fraca nota de temor surge na voz do líder dos druidas.

\- Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que estou? – Ileanna questiona em resposta, voltando a atenção para o druida, as írises douradas brilhando com um silencioso desafio – Acreditaria se eu dissesse que não quero fazer nenhum mal a ela, apenas ajudá-la?

Antes que Arminho possa responder, um forte relâmpago corta o céu, sendo acompanhado por um estrondoso trovão que parece balançar a terra.

\- Não... – o druida diz com incredulidade – Yennefer usou a Máscara!

Sem esperar por mais nenhum comentário por parte de Arminho, Geralt e Ileanna correm para o local do cataclisma em busca da feiticeira. A fraca garoa se torna uma intensa tempestade, a água caindo pesada e gelada, trazendo consigo uma névoa que dificulta ainda mais a busca por Yennefer. Percebendo o ar entre as árvores destruídas se tornar mais pesado e o medalhão tremer no peito, o witcher desembainha a espada de prata, o olhar atento percebendo quando Ileanna faz o mesmo. O som de estalos captura a atenção dos olhos dourados, que logo distinguem os raios de Yennefer na névoa, assim como as fracas silhuetas de nevolosos.

Sem hesitar, Geralt se aproxima do ponto onde a feiticeira de olhos violetas está, a espada rapidamente atacando a criatura mais próxima. Notando a aproximação de outro nevoloso, o witcher se prepara para virar o corpo e atacar, mas a única coisa que vê é o brilho azulado da espada de Ileanna cortando o monstro. Um terceiro tenta atacar, mas o Lobo e a jovem feiticeira se movem ao mesmo tempo, deixando a criatura em pedaços. Quando outro trovão parece anunciar que a luta acabou, Geralt guarda a espada e procura Yennefer com o olhar, encontrando a feiticeira a poucos passos de distância, as írises violetas observando os recém-chegados com surpresa e um pouco de orgulho.

\- O que foi isso? – o witcher questiona.

\- Unicórnios. – Yennefer responde, o sarcasmo desfazendo a surpresa no olhar.

\- Droga, Yen, eu vi os nevolosos! – o Lobo diz – Quis dizer como eles chegaram aqui?

\- O poder da Máscara os invocou. – a feiticeira responde, o olhar violeta se desviando brevemente para a jovem de olhos dourados que ainda segura a espada.

\- E agora? – Geralt pergunta.

\- A Máscara revela o passado, mas apenas em certos lugares. – a poderosa feiticeira explica – Lugares onde eventos de grande magia deixaram marcas. – Yennefer entrega a máscara para o witcher – Pegue.

\- Você quer que eu use? – há incredulidade na voz do witcher.

\- Eu irei colocar um feitiço que permitirá ver através dos seus olhos. – percebendo a objeção nos olhos dourados, a feiticeira continua – Relaxe, só quero ver o que aconteceu.

\- Eu posso mostrar o lugar em que achei traços mais fortes do poder de Zireael. – Ileanna diz, atraindo os olhares do witcher e da feiticeira – De Cirilla. – a jovem feiticeira corrige ao perceber os olhares dos mais velhos.

\- Mostre-nos. – Yennefer pede.

Ileanna assente e espera que a feiticeira mais velha coloque o feitiço sobre Geralt antes de começar a guiá-los por entre as árvores caídas e a névoa. Os três caminham em silêncio, os trovões ainda explodindo e os relâmpagos cortando o céu. A jovem feiticeira segue na frente sob o atento olhar das írises violetas. Yennefer percebe como Ileanna parece sentir o ar ao redor, seguindo o eco de uma magia conhecida com facilidade. A poderosa feiticeira se recorda do que foi dito por Nenneke acerca da _sensibilidade_ para a magia com que Ileanna nasceria e não consegue deixar de imaginar o que isso pode ter significado na vida de Ileanna entre os Aen Elle e a Caçada Selvagem. Como que percebendo os pensamentos da companheira, Geralt questiona:

\- Como você consegue reconhecer o poder de Ciri?

\- Eu _conheço_ o poder dela. – a jovem de olhos dourados responde, parando e se voltando para os companheiros – O senti contra o meu e o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. – ignorando as perguntas claras nas írises douradas e violetas, com um movimento da mão, Ileanna indica o ponto em que estão – Aqui.

\- Coloque a máscara, Geralt. – Yennefer diz – E permaneça perto. Telepatia tem alcance limitado.

O witcher obedece, colocando a máscara e imediatamente vendo um fragmento do passado. O Lobo Branco vê um portal e duas pessoas emergindo dele, uma delas completamente familiar.

\- A mulher era Ciri. – Geralt diz – Ela se move como um witcher, mas o homem eu não reconheço. – o witcher aponta a direção que as figuras seguiram – Eles foram para aquele lado.

_Eu reconheço o homem._ Ileanna pensa seguindo o Lobo Branco e Yennefer. _Reconheço o poder de Avallac’h tão bem quanto o de Zireael._ Os pensamentos da jovem feiticeira são interrompidos pela chegada de mais criaturas em meio à névoa. Com um movimento rápido da espada, ainda empunhada, a feiticeira de olhos dourados consegue cortar o primeiro nevoloso que tenta atacar. Os estalos dos raios de Yennefer disputam espaço com o barulho dos trovões. O segundo monstro tenta atacar por trás, mas antes que Ileanna possa contra-atacar, Geralt o corta ao meio com um movimento preciso. Os olhos dourados do witcher procuram por mais nevolosos camuflados na névoa e encontram um perto demais de Yennefer.

\- Yen, cuidado! – o witcher grita avançando na direção do nevoloso e atacando com um golpe certeiro. Ao se virar para ver Yennefer, as írises douradas não a encontram no mesmo lugar, mas a alguns passos de distância, ao lado de Ileanna.

Para a feiticeira de olhos violetas, tudo passou como um borrão, rápido demais para acompanhar. Yennefer ouviu o aviso de Geralt, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a poderosa feiticeira sentiu algo a pegar pelo braço e puxá-la para longe. Yennefer olha para o próprio braço, encontrando a mão enluvada de Ileanna a segurando com firmeza. A jovem feiticeira é rápida ao soltá-la e dar um passo para trás, um movimento que Yennefer reconhece como uma demonstração de que Ileanna não pretende atacá-la. Percebendo a hesitação que nasce nos olhos dourados, uma incerteza se a intenção foi passada com clareza, a feiticeira de olhos violetas oferece um pequeno sorriso e um agradecimento:

\- Obrigada. – o sorriso nos lábios finos se torna mais forte quando Yennefer vê o reflexo que nasce nos lábios vermelhos e apaga a hesitação dos olhos de witcher.

\- Acho que encontramos outro ponto. – Geralt diz. Mesmo sob a máscara, o witcher sente um sorriso esticar os lábios ao observar a troca entre as feiticeiras.

Dessa vez, o witcher vê uma explosão de magia tão forte que, provavelmente, foi a causa da destruição das árvores, mas que também serviu para proteger Ciri e o companheiro daqueles que os perseguiam. Mais uma vez, o trio segue a direção escolhida pelo eco do passado.

\- Esse lugar é sinistro. – o witcher comenta – Eu não gosto.

\- Nem eu. – Yennefer responde.

\- Qualquer um aqui, quando isso aconteceu, tinha uma mínima chance de sobreviver. – Geralt continua.

\- Eu sei o que está pensando. – a feiticeira diz – Mas não se preocupe. Ciri sabe se cuidar.

\- E ela não estava sozinha. – Ileanna comenta – O feiticeiro com ela é muito poderoso.

\- Você sabe quem ele é? – Yennefer questiona, voltando a atenção para a feiticeira mais nova.

\- Um _amigo_ em comum. – a jovem feiticeira responde com um pouco de tensão na voz – Mas se Ciri está com ele, está protegida.

_Avallac’h não machucaria alguém que carrega o sangue de Lara_. Ileanna mantém o pensamento sem voz e continua a caminhar. Percebendo que a feiticeira de olhos dourados não irá dizer mais nada, Yennefer e Geralt continuam a seguir a trilha, o witcher guiando o caminho. Ao chegarem no terceiro ponto, o Lobo vê o final de uma batalha e Ciri escapando por um portal que, segundo Yennefer, a levou até Velen.

\- Alguma chance de você conseguir descobrir para onde o companheiro de Ciri fugiu? – Geralt questiona – O portal dele deve estar por perto.

\- Nós vamos tentar encontrar. – Yennefer responde, as írises violetas focadas em Ileanna, que assente, confirmando a ajuda.

As feiticeiras caminham entre a névoa e as árvores procurando por algum sinal do segundo portal. Yennefer tenta encontrar algum traço de magia de teletransporte enquanto Ileanna busca por ecos da magia de Avallac’h. A busca conjunta leva o trio até um ponto marcado pelos traços de uma intensa luta, uma explosão de magia que repeliu os dois lados. Com o poder da Máscara de Uroboros, é revelado que, no final do combate, o companheiro de Ciri fugiu por um portal.

\- Consegue descobrir para onde o portal dele leva? – Geralt questiona olhando para Yennefer.

\- Para Velen. – a feiticeira responde, após um momento – Mas as coordenadas dele diferem das de Ciri. A explosão deve ter atrapalhado o teletransporte.

\- Ele se encontrou com Keira Metz em Velen. – o witcher diz, o olhar caindo rapidamente sobre Ileanna – Pode ser que seja uma coincidência, mas... Ela disse que um feiticeiro apareceu procurando por Ciri. Não me surpreenderia se fosse o mesmo. Talvez haja algo deixado por quem foi atingido pelo feitiço.

\- Vocês estão satisfeitos consigo mesmos?! – a raivosa voz de Arminho impede que Yennefer responda o comentário de Geralt – Olhem o que vocês trouxeram para nós! Se a morte de alguém ajudasse a encontrar Ciri, começariam a fazer sacrifícios humanos também?!

\- Relaxe. – o witcher diz – A tempestade está acabando. Você claramente tem tudo sob controle.

\- Por enquanto! – o druida responde – Mas quem sabe o que pode acontecer em uma semana ou duas?

\- Não entre em pânico. – Yennefer diz – Aqui está sua máscara.

\- É inútil agora. – Arminho responde – É um cinzeiro decorativo.

Enquanto o druida, a feiticeira e o witcher discutem, Ileanna percebe um fraco eco no ar, o eco de uma presença que a jovem feiticeira conhece muito bem. Sem dizer uma palavra, a jovem de olhos dourados guarda a espada e caminha para longe do grupo, seguindo o eco até um ponto onde algumas árvores se encontram caídas e entrelaçadas. Sentindo o eco pulsar sob o peso dos troncos, Ileanna se concentra e, com as mãos adquirindo uma leve luz azulada, ergue os troncos quebrados, os colocando em um ponto afastado. A magia da jovem feiticeira é o que coloca um fim à discussão, atraindo seus participantes para o mesmo lugar onde as árvores foram retiradas.

No vão deixado pelos troncos, pedaços de uma armadura são revelados. A cor e os detalhes entalhados não deixam dúvidas acerca de que tipo de soldado a utilizava. Írises douradas seguem as linhas desenhadas sobre o metal, a mente da feiticeira reconhecendo o significado por trás de cada entalhe, a marca de uma posição, de um trabalho a ser desempenhado para a Caçada Selvagem. Mãos enluvadas se fecham com força e o frio da tempestade parece penetrar o peito, envolvendo o coração em um congelante abraço. A imagem encontrada é mais do que o reconhecimento de um soldado derrotado, é também o reencontro com uma vida deixada para trás, mas ainda carregada em uma busca por uma Andorinha, por um fim às vozes das lembranças, à dor da traição.

\- A armadura está limpa. – Geralt comenta se aproximando para examinar o achado – Sem marcas de espada ou sangue. O amigo de Ciri deve... Como se diz?

\- O vaporizado. – Yennefer completa.

Entretanto, ao voltar a atenção para a armadura, o witcher captura um vislumbre dos olhos dourados da jovem feiticeira, que observam os pedaços deixados com uma intensidade quase desconcertante, com um brilho que o Lobo se surpreende em reconhecer como uma profunda e dolorosa... _Saudade_.

\- Requintada, a armadura. – Arminho comenta – Apesar de o acabamento ser desconhecido. Não consigo nem ao menos dizer de onde ela é.

\- Pertence à Caçada Selvagem. – Ileanna responde, o tom de voz baixo e vazio como um eco – Um soldado comum.

\- O quê?! – a óbvia surpresa presente na face e na voz do druida não parece atingir a jovem feiticeira, que apenas cruza os braços sobre o peito, o olhar ainda fixo no armadura – Então é verdade... _Você é_ uma deles. – o desaprovador olhar de Arminho cai sobre a jovem de olhos dourados – Primeiro aqui, depois na ilha de Hindar. O que eles queriam?

\- _Cirilla_. – Ileanna responde levantando o olhar para o druida, a voz adquirindo uma força e frieza que parecem ter sido arrancadas da própria tempestade – Ela é a filha da Gaivota, a herdeira de Lara Dorren. A Senhora do Tempo e do Espaço. O poder que ela carrega é o desejo da Caçada.

Ante as palavras da jovem feiticeira, Arminho olha para Geralt e Yennefer, que assentem, confirmando as palavras de Ileanna. O olhar do druida se volta então para as írises douradas da feiticeira, encontrando no firme olhar uma força e um poder que poderiam abalar todas as ilhas de Skellige, talvez todo o mundo. O witcher e a feiticeira de olhos violetas observam em silêncio, percebendo um pouco da postura de um cavaleiro vermelho aparecer em Ileanna, a sensação de indiscutível ameaça que existe na Caçada Selvagem.

\- E você? – o druida questiona, a voz perdendo a ira e a desaprovação, se tornando mais suave, ainda que desconfiada – O que _você_ deseja de Ciri?

\- Mantê-la longe da Caçada Selvagem. – é a resposta imediata da jovem feiticeira.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque eu me _importo_ com ela. – Ileanna responde, a voz perdendo um pouco do tom da tempestade – Porque eu sei que ela não conseguirá escapar sozinha.

\- Você disse que a Caçada apareceu na ilha de Hindar. – Geralt diz querendo quebrar a tensão entre o druida e a jovem feiticeira.

\- Sim, deve ter sido na quinzena seguinte ao cataclisma que atingiu Ard Skellige. – Arminho responde voltando a atenção para o witcher – Eles atacaram a vila de Lofoten, no crepúsculo, em uma nevasca. Os ilhéus dizem que as aparições entraram em suas cabanas, mataram qualquer um que resistisse e então cavalgaram para o interior da ilha, rindo diabolicamente.

\- Alguém sobreviveu? – Yennefer questiona, o olhar violeta observando Ileanna, que permanece imóvel, o olhar dourado tendo retornado para a armadura abandonada.

\- Uma dúzia de mulheres, mais ou menos. – o druida responde – E um velho homem.

\- Próxima parada: Lofoten. – o witcher diz se voltando para a companheira.

\- Eu posso nos levar para lá. – Ileanna diz, se aproximando. Percebendo os olhares questionadores que ganha como resposta, a jovem feiticeira continua – Posso seguir o rastro deixado pela Caçada Selvagem. Não vai ser a primeira vez. – Yennefer e Geralt assentem, aceitando a sugestão.

\- Boa sorte para vocês. – Arminho diz.

Respirando fundo, Ileanna aproxima as mãos do medalhão com a forma da cabeça de um lobo. As írises douradas roubam um rápido olhar para o mesmo medalhão no pescoço do witcher antes dos olhos se fecharem e uma luz azulada tomar os contornos da cabeça de lobo. Esquecendo tudo que a rodeia, a jovem feiticeira se concentra no eco que envolve a armadura encontrada, procurando por um reflexo dele, uma trilha dos cavaleiros vermelhos. Um fraco pulsar ao sul se conecta ao eco e marca o caminho procurado pela feiticeira. Os olhos dourados se abrem e a luz que pulsa no medalhão se move para a mão de Ileanna, que estica o braço, jogando a luz no ar e abrindo um portal. A jovem feiticeira volta a atenção para os companheiros, encontrando pura e intensa surpresa nos olhos de Geralt e Yennefer.

\- Vocês nunca encontraram uma navegadora antes, certo? – Ileanna questiona, um pequeno sorriso esticando os lábios vermelhos.

\- Não uma que abrisse portais assim. – Geralt comenta, a voz ainda colorida com a surpresa.

\- Não existem navegadores iguais, mas todos carregam consigo algo para servir como uma _âncora_. – a feiticeira de olhos dourados explica, a voz já sem nenhum traço de frieza, mas ainda pesada com força e poder – Minha âncora é meu medalhão. Uma âncora permite que um navegador concentre seu poder, principalmente quando ele tem que _descobrir_ o caminho que precisa seguir. Uma vez que o caminho já é conhecido, é fácil abrir um portal para segui-lo. – com um movimento da mão, Ileanna indica que o witcher e a feiticeira mais velha atravessem o portal.

\- Você faz parecer tão _simples_. – Geralt diz, respirando fundo antes de entrar no portal. O witcher é seguido por Yennefer, que oferece um sorriso pintado com satisfação e orgulho para a jovem feiticeira.

_Não é tão simples quando você tem que treinar com alguém como Caranthir._ O pensamento acompanha Ileanna através do portal, assim como a dúvida se a ilha de Hindar também oferecerá mais pistas sobre o paradeiro do professor que a jovem feiticeira e Caranthir compartilham.

O portal leva as feiticeiras e o witcher até uma vila marcada pelo gelo. As casas ainda exibem os traços do ataque: cortes, buracos e manchas de sangue. O chão está coberto pela neve e por covas recentes. O ar tem um gosto de cinzas que Ileanna reconhece como uma marca da passagem da Caçada Selvagem, um que sempre permanece, tenham os cavaleiros passado através do fogo ou do gelo. Algumas mulheres se encontram no centro da vila, reunidas em um círculo, os rostos tão marcados pela violência dos cavaleiros vermelhos quanto o resto da vila.

\- Parece algum tipo de reunião. – o witcher diz, observando as mulheres – Viemos em um mau momento.

\- Não há um _bom momento_ para falar sobre a Caçada Selvagem. – Yennefer responde.

Geralt olha para Ileanna, esperando por um comentário em resposta às palavras da mais velha, mas a jovem feiticeira permanece em silêncio, seguindo sem questionar o caminho tomado por Yennefer até as mulheres de Lofoten. Contudo, os olhos dourados do witcher percebem que há uma nova tensão na postura de Ileanna, uma ausente até mesmo durante as acusações de Arminho, mas vislumbrada na descoberta de uma armadura. O Lobo Branco percebe então que, mesmo com a força e o poder mostrados pela jovem feiticeira, não é fácil para a filha reencontrar as marcas da Caçada Selvagem. Geralt se recorda da dolorosa saudade vista no olhar dourado e de Yennefer dizendo que Ileanna lamenta a morte do antigo rei da Caçada e tem a certeza de que a marca deixada pelos cavaleiros vermelhos é muito mais profunda e complexa do que ele ou Yennefer poderiam esperar.

\- Queridas irmãs... – a voz de Yennefer cumprimentando as mulheres de Lofoten tira o witcher dos próprios pensamentos – Perdoem a interrupção, mas temos um importante assunto a discutir.

\- Você não pode ver que estamos celebrando os mortos? – uma senhora questiona.

\- E nós estamos procurando por alguém que ainda está vivo. – a feiticeira responde – Por favor, é urgente.

As mulheres aceitam ouvir e quando Geralt questiona sobre o ataque da Caçada, não é a elas que o witcher observa quando respondem, mas Ileanna. O olhar dourado da jovem feiticeira permanece atento a cada palavra dita, mas a mente parece perdida nos próprios pensamentos. O que o Lobo Branco não percebe é que são as _lembranças_ que dominam a mente de Ileanna. Recordações de dezenas de batalhas realizadas do mesmo jeito descrito pelas sobreviventes de Lofoten, de morte e destruição, fogo e gelo. Sangue, lágrimas e gritos que ficam tão marcados na mente quanto uma tatuagem na pele. E _compaixão_. Compaixão para parar a espada, cavalgar entre sobreviventes e feridos sem atacar, de capturar aqueles que ameaçam mesmo em meio a batalha – muito covardes para lutar e defender, que usam aqueles mais vulneráveis como escudo. _Sua compaixão é sua fraqueza. E, um dia, vai te matar_. As palavras de Avallac’h ecoam na mente da jovem feiticeira fazendo os músculos tremerem sob a pele.

A atenção do witcher se volta para as mulheres sobreviventes, o coração ainda pesado com a tensão percebida em Ileanna. Geralt questiona sobre Ciri, descobrindo que ela foi vista em Lofoten um pouco antes do ataque dos cavaleiros vermelhos com um homem referido apenas como “Covarde”. Uma punição pela fuga em meio a batalha contra a Caçada Selvagem. As mulheres contam que o Covarde foi para o Jardim de Freya lutar contra Morkvarg, um lobisomem que Geralt já derrotou. Decididos a procurarem pelo Covarde no jardim, o witcher e as feiticeiras pegam três éguas emprestadas com as sobreviventes e partem para o solo sagrado de Freya.

Durante o caminho para o jardim, Geralt troca olhares com Yennefer, o suficiente para compreender que a feiticeira também percebeu o desconforto surgido em Ileanna. A jovem feiticeira permanece em silêncio, cavalgando entre os mais velhos com habilidade e sob o constante e atento olhar das írises violetas. Yennefer não consegue afastar a sensação de que há mais – _muito mais_ – na relação de Ileanna com a Caçada Selvagem do que as lembranças podem responder. Alguém que foi levada como prisioneira não lamentaria a morte do rei, não ficaria tão fascinada por uma armadura achada em um campo de batalha, nem mesmo a tensão na feiticeira de olhos dourados parece surgir de memórias de uma vida de aprisionamento. Há _tristeza_ na tensão de Ileanna – não há medo ou raiva – é como um _lamento_ por algo que foi perdido, destruído e que não pode ser recuperado. E essa constatação só traz inquietação para o coração da poderosa feiticeira.

As éguas são deixadas na entrada no jardim, que parece exercer um certo fascínio em Ileanna. A feiticeira com olhos de witcher caminha entre as flores e árvores com calma e atenção, os dedos tocando as plantas e as pedras com cuidado, quase como um reconhecimento. O caminho é seguido procurando a árvore em que o Covarde teria feito uma oferenda de sangue para Freya e o witcher não consegue controlar a curiosidade sentida com relação ao comportamento da jovem feiticeira em meio a natureza abençoada pela deusa.

\- Você já esteve aqui? – o witcher questiona, percebendo o sorriso que nasce no canto dos lábios de Yennefer.

\- Não. – Ileanna responde – A única ilha que conheci foi Ard Skellige. Mas esse jardim... – a jovem feiticeira ergue a mão para tocar as folhas de uma alta e frondosa árvore – Transborda com magia. Me faz lembrar do Palácio da Lua.

\- Palácio da Lua? – Yennefer repete com curiosidade.

\- O palácio do rei. – a feiticeira responde – O palácio onde cresci. O jardim também era assim, como um mar de magia. – as írises douradas, cegas para o olhar trocado entre os companheiros, veem uma antiga árvore, sozinha em seu lugar no jardim – Aquela deve ser a árvore.

Na base da árvore, Geralt encontra traços da presença do Covarde, até mesmo do corte feito para oferecer o sangue para a deusa. Encostada no tronco da larga árvore, Ileanna apenas observa a jocosa discussão entre o witcher e Yennefer, aproveitando o momento para observar o forte e óbvio laço que une o casal que acompanha. A jovem feiticeira se recorda das histórias de Zireael sobre Geralt e Yennefer, sobre o amor, o carinho e o poder do witcher e da feiticeira de olhos violetas. E das histórias ouvidas sobre o witcher, contadas sob as sombras da noite desse mundo, em um lugar e por alguém que a jovem de olhos dourados pretende manter seguros e longe da Caçada Selvagem.

Infelizmente, a única coisa que o witcher encontra é o cadáver do Covarde. Geralt o leva para a superfície, colocando-o sob a copa da mesma árvore na qual o sangue foi oferecido. Apesar dos protestos do witcher, Yennefer decide usar necromancia para fazer o Covarde falar. Quando o feitiço é iniciado e as sombras caem sobre o jardim, o Lobo Branco percebe a aproximação de Ileanna. A jovem feiticeira permanece perto do witcher, se colocando ainda mais perto quando o cadáver começa a falar através da magia de Yennefer. Geralt abaixa o olhar para Ileanna, percebendo a ruga que une as sobrancelhas da jovem feiticeira em uma expressão que o witcher julga ser empatia pelo sofrimento do Covarde.

Skjall, o Covarde de Lofoten, em meio a gemidos e gritos de dor, conta como conheceu Ciri e a ajudou a escapar do ataque da Caçada Selvagem, sendo amaldiçoado pela errônea interpretação de suas ações. O witcher e as feiticeiras ouvem a história com atenção e Ileanna não consegue deixar de se perguntar para onde Avallac’h pode ter levado Zireael depois do ataque. A jovem feiticeira tenta recordar de qualquer lugar que o Sábio possa ter comentado conhecer nesse mundo, mas Ileanna conhece Avallac’h e sabe como o feiticeiro mantém os segredos profundamente guardados. A criatura descrita por Skjall, entretanto, intriga os três. Contudo, Geralt percebe algumas semelhanças entre a criatura descrita e uma vista no Poleiro do Corvo, em Velen.

\- Yen, você está bem? – Geralt questiona percebendo como a feiticeira parece esgotada após colocar um fim ao feitiço.

\- Estou bem agora. – Yennefer responde – Mas o feitiço... Imagine colocar baratas vivas na sua boca ou nadar em estrume. Foi mais ou menos assim que me senti.

Um movimento na visão periférica faz com que o witcher se vire e veja Ileanna pegando algumas folhas mortas que caem dos galhos da árvore. Há tristeza no olhar dourado da feiticeira, um reconhecimento de que o jardim perdeu toda magia que possuía e morreu. Tocando as folhas secas e quebradiças, a jovem feiticeira se recorda de todas as mudanças que aconteceram após a morte de Auberon e da transformação do Palácio da Lua no Palácio do Despertar. Uma morte, às vezes, não significa o fim de uma única vida.

\- Nós deveríamos sair daqui. – Yennefer diz – Não quero ficar mais nenhum momento nesse lugar.

\- O jardim. – as sacerdotisas chegam e impedem que o witcher e as feiticeiras deixem o jardim sem serem notados – Nosso jardim! Como puderam?! Nos os ajudamos... E vocês... Isso é inconcebível...

Não há palavra ou pedido de desculpas que possa aplacar a ira das sacerdotisas, nem mesmo a atitude de Yennefer de assumir toda a culpa pela morte do jardim. No final, apenas amaldiçoar a feiticeira, negando todo e qualquer tipo de ajuda em toda Skellige, acalma a raiva das sobreviventes de Lofoten. Quando as sacerdotisas se retiram, Geralt se vira para chamar Ileanna para irem embora, mas para ao ver a jovem feiticeira ajoelhada ao lado do corpo de Skjall, as mãos juntas próximas ao peito e emanando uma fraca luz azulada. Quando a feiticeira de olhos dourados separa as mãos, revela uma rosa feita de gelo, que é colocada sobre o peito de Skjall.

\- Por quê? – o witcher questiona quando a feiticeira se aproxima.

\- Ele merece paz e respeito na morte. – Ileanna responde e as írises douradas se voltam para os olhos violetas – Sinto muito.

\- Está tudo bem. – Yennefer diz, sorrindo e entendendo a referência às palavras das sacerdotisas – Deveríamos retornar para Kaer Trolde e reexaminar o que descobrimos para decidir nosso próximo passo.

Assentindo em concordância, Geralt e Ileanna seguem a feiticeira de olhos violetas para a saída do jardim. As feiticeiras e o witcher não se afastam muito do Jardim de Freya quando Ileanna para a égua, os olhos dourados observando as árvores que contornam o caminho. A postura alerta logo é imitada por Geralt e, nos olhos do witcher, Yennefer consegue perceber o mesmo olhar atento que é exibido pela jovem feiticeira. Alguns segundos se passam em um tenso silêncio, até que três cavaleiros aparecem por entre as árvores e se colocam no caminho, bloqueando a passagem do witcher e das feiticeiras. As negras armaduras e as máscaras de caveiras são imediatamente reconhecidas. A mão direita de Geralt não demora para envolver o cabo da espada e um feitiço ofensivo logo se posiciona na língua de Yennefer. Apenas Ileanna permanece impassível diante dos cavaleiros da Caçada Selvagem, o olhar dourado exibindo uma calma seriedade. Por longos momentos, nenhuma palavra é dita e o ar se torna mais pesado e frio a cada segundo. Um dos cavaleiros movimenta o cavalo, se colocando um pouco à frente dos companheiros, a cabeça levemente inclinada, como se estivesse analisando a jovem feiticeira, que permanece imóvel.

\- Senhorita Ileanna? - o cavaleiro questiona, a voz abafada pela máscara ecoando uma sincera surpresa.

\- Capitão Vridhiel, estou certa? - Ileanna rebate, uma séria imponência surgindo na voz e surpreendendo Yennefer e Geralt com a força que carrega.

Como resposta, o cavaleiro retira a máscara e o elmo, revelando a jovem face de um elfo, cortada por uma cicatriz que segue do canto da sobrancelha esquerda até o canto direito da boca fina. O cabelo, liso e intensamente castanho, permanece solto, as pontas tocando os ombros cobertos pela armadura. A revelação faz com que um suave sorriso de reconhecimento surja nos lábios vermelhos de Ileanna. Memórias de uma batalha, de fogo e sangue, passam rapidamente pela mente da jovem feiticeira, que assente lentamente em cumprimento ao capitão da Caçada Selvagem. Vridhiel imita o movimento, o braço direito sendo colocado sobre o peito em um ato de respeito.

\- Eredin nos disse que estava morta. - a surpresa permanece na voz do jovem capitão e encontra reflexo nas faces de Yennefer e Geralt, que observam a conversa com tensa curiosidade.

\- Ele deu um motivo para minha morte? – a jovem feiticeira questiona no mesmo tom de voz, o olhar dourado fixo nos olhos verdes do cavaleiro.

\- Por trair o rei Auberon. – Vridhiel responde, a surpresa se desfazendo e dando lugar à mesma seriedade expressa na voz da feiticeira.

\- Eu _nunca_ trairia Auberon. – a força com que as palavras são ditas e a raiva que as colore surpreende o witcher e a feiticeira de olhos violetas, que trocam um rápido olhar. Por um momento, Yennefer se recorda do peso da tristeza demonstrada por Ileanna ao falar da perda do rei para Crach e, mais uma vez, a poderosa feiticeira se encontra questionando exatamente que _tipo_ de relação Ileanna manteve com os Aen Elle.

\- Eu acredito. – o capitão diz com simplicidade, surpreendendo a feiticeira de olhos dourados com a calma com que as palavras são ditas.

Por um longo momento, Ileanna e Vridhiel permanecem em silêncio, apenas olhando um para o outro. Não há nada além de sinceridade nos olhos verdes do capitão da Caçada Selvagem e isso faz com que um suspiro escape por entre os lábios da feiticeira e a tensão se desfaça da postura e dos olhos dourados, que brilham com calma e alívio, como se tivessem encontrado algo que julgavam ser impossível recuperar. Os cavaleiros que acompanham Vridhiel permanecem imóveis, quase como estátuas decorativas na estrada. Já Geralt e Yennefer mantêm o silêncio por receio de invadirem um momento que parece pertencer a outro mundo, outro tempo, como uma memória que invade e se manifesta no presente.

\- E o que faz aqui, capitão? – Ileanna questiona, o tom de voz mais suave e amigável.

\- Vim sob ordens de Eredin para procurar pela Andorinha. – Vridhiel responde sem hesitação e sem fugir do olhar inquisitivo da jovem feiticeira.

\- Mas você _me_ encontrou ao invés de Zireael. – os lábios vermelhos se esticam um sorriso desafiante – O que fará agora?

\- Quais são minhas opções, senhorita Ileanna?

A rapidez e a sinceridade com que a pergunta é feita surpreende tanto a feiticeira de olhos dourados quanto Yennefer e Geralt, que percebem que há algo – uma _história_ – entre Ileanna e Vridhiel que faz com que a confiança e o respeito do elfo sejam demonstradas sem medo ou hesitação. Por um momento, Ileanna apenas observa as írises verdes do cavaleiro vermelho, encontrando nelas a mesma disposição para servir que a memória se recorda. A mesma _lealdade_. É esse achado que faz com que o coração sinta que, talvez, nem tudo no passado esteja perdido e terminado. Antes de responder, a jovem feiticeira une as mãos sobre o peito em uma repetição do movimento feito ao lado do corpo de Skjall. E, assim como antes, a luz azulada que envolve os dedos enluvados dá origem a uma bela rosa de gelo. A rosa é jogada no ar, direto nas mãos de Vridhiel.

\- Você tem uma escolha, capitão. – Ileanna diz, o tom de voz sério e confiante – Sua palavra não será o suficiente para provar que ainda estou viva, mas um símbolo do meu poder é. – com um movimento da mão, a jovem feiticeira indica a flor de gelo – Você pode levar essa rosa para Eredin e provar que ele errou ao assumir minha morte – as palavras fazem com um frio medo nasça nos corações de Geralt e Yennefer, que se controlam para não intervirem e acabarem causando uma batalha – _Ou_ você pode levar essa rosa para casa e entregá-la para Ge’els. Com uma mensagem.

\- Qual é a mensagem? – Vridhiel questiona, as írises verdes presas na rosa de gelo entre os dedos.

\- Que ele, mais do que qualquer um, sabe onde minha lealdade sempre esteve. E _por que_. – as palavras fazem com que o olhar do capitão seja dirigido para as írises douradas da feiticeira. Ileanna apenas sorri, um ponto de luz azulada surgindo na palma da mão esquerda e sendo liberada no ar. Logo, um estalo é ouvido e um portal se abre na lateral da estrada – Esse portal o levará para casa, se decidir procurar por Ge’els. Ele se fechará em dois minutos. A _escolha_ é sua, Vridhiel.

Indicando que Geralt e Yennefer a sigam, Ileanna volta a cavalgar, passando pelos cavaleiros vermelhos sem que nenhum faça qualquer movimento para impedir a passagem das feiticeiras ou do witcher. Quando as sombras da vila de Lofoten começam a ser vistas, o eco do portal se fechando é ouvido sob a brisa. Os cavalos são parados próximos ao ponto onde as sobreviventes do ataque da Caçada foram achadas. Os pés da jovem feiticeira mal tocam o chão quando um toque firme no braço a puxa para o lado.

\- Yen! – Geralt chama, mas é em vão.

Yennefer sente o coração batendo com a intensidade de um furação no peito, confuso e assustado com o risco tomado pela jovem feiticeira, com a aposta feita com a própria segurança. As írises douradas observam o ponto em que a feiticeira mais velha a segura e então se dirigem para o olhar violeta, encontrando-o trêmulo de medo. Ileanna olha para além de Yennefer, encontrando o mesmo intenso medo nos olhos do witcher.

\- Por que você fez aquilo? – Yennefer questiona, a voz tensa e ecoando com tudo que a feiticeira está sentindo – Por que se arriscar daquele jeito?

\- Yen, solte-a. – Geralt pede, o tom de voz alto e firme – Nós podemos conversar sem você ter que segurá-la.

Ignorando as perguntas feitas, Ileanna volta a atenção para o firme toque que a envolve pelo braço, uma lembrança despertando na mente. _O silêncio é útil apenas quando lhe oferece vantagem_. A voz de Ge’els ecoa na memória. _Quando essa vantagem termina, você tem que colocar suas cartas na mesa_. **_Todas elas?_** _O que você acha, Rosa de Auberon?_ As írises douradas procuram pelos olhos violetas, ainda encontrando medo neles. _Por quê? Por que você teme por mim?_ A pergunta, entretanto, permanece calada e apenas um suspiro escapa por entre os lábios vermelhos.

\- Vocês têm perguntas. – a jovem feiticeira diz sem fazer nenhum movimento para tentar libertar o braço – Mais do que apenas essas, não é mesmo? – sem esperar por uma resposta, Ileanna continua – Retornemos para Kaer Trolde e eu irei respondê-las. Todas elas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, deixem comentários. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.


	6. VI - Passado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prestem atenção no que Ileanna diz e o que é mostrado nas lembranças. Pode ser que haja diferenças. =P

**VI – Passado**

_“E, então, ela se joelhou perante o Rei, a lâmina caindo no chão. Como prêmio, ela ganhou uma espada da mais bela prata, a marca do Rei desenhada na lâmina. Naquele momento, a Rosa provou sua lealdade e vontade de servir ao Rei. Naquele momento, Ileanna se tornou a Rosa de Auberon”_

_(Trecho de uma história contada entre os Aen Elle)_

**_Fortaleza de Kaer Trolde_ **

O eco da tempestade invocada pela Máscara de Uroboros ainda cai sobre Ard Skellig, as gotas d’água caindo sobre a fortaleza como um toque gentil sobre as janelas, a força da tormenta tendo sido domada pelo poder dos druidas. Em um dos salões de Kaer Trolde, duas feiticeiras, um witcher e um jarl permanecem sentados ao redor de uma mesa, afastados das festividades em homenagem ao rei Bran, mas ainda servidos com as mesmas iguarias oferecidas no salão principal. O pedido por privacidade foi feito pela feiticeira mais nova e o líder dos an Craite não hesitou em atendê-lo, respondendo com o próprio pedido de fazer parte da conversa. Algo a que ninguém se opôs.

O fogo queima lentamente na lareira, as chamas dançando e jogando sombras sobre os olhos dourados da jovem feiticeira, que se mantém calma e impassível sob os olhares dos outros presentes à mesa. Atento, Crach percebe a tensão que parece ondular entre as feiticeiras e o witcher, como o peso de algo deixado em silêncio. Com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, o guerreiro aguarda o final da quietude, que parece se esticar como uma corda prestes a ser arrebentada. As írises douradas do witcher se mantêm inquietadas, indecisas sobre em quem depositar a atenção: Yennefer ou Ileanna. O witcher sente o reflexo da própria tensão emanar da feiticeira de olhos violetas, cujo penetrante olhar se mantém fixo na jovem que permanece com os olhos fixos na entalhada taça de hidromel. Com as mãos sobre a mesa, Yennefer tenta manter a tensão mascarada, assim como a força com o que o coração bate – não tendo se aquietado desde o encontro com os cavaleiros vermelhos em Hindar.

\- Eu disse que iria responder as suas perguntas. – Ileanna diz, quebrando o silêncio, mas não elevando o olhar – Podem começar.

\- Você realmente é um membro da Caçada Selvagem? – Crach é o primeiro a questionar, a voz baixa e séria, os olhos azuis atentos a qualquer reação por parte da jovem feiticeira.

\- Eu era. – a feiticeira de olhos dourados responde, as írises sendo dirigidas para o jarl – Mas isso foi anos atrás.

\- Acredito que devemos começar pelo _início_ e não pelo _fim_. – Yennefer diz, o tom de voz duro e afiado como uma lâmina, o eco do medo e da raiva sentidas com uma aposta impensada.

\- E com que pergunta sugere que comecemos, _senhora Yennefer_? – as palavras deixam os lábios vermelhos envoltas em calma, mas também com uma sombra de desafio, os olhos dourados sendo dirigidos para as írises violetas da mais velha. Não é fácil falar sobre o passado, dar voz às memórias que assombram a mente e fazem o coração doer. Então, a jovem feiticeira deixa que a própria voz se torne mais pesada, reverberando com um desafio implícito, uma defesa contra a dor das lembranças. Contudo, o olhar dourado é mais sincero, revelando o esforço que existe por trás de cada palavra.

Silencioso, o witcher percebe o exato momento em que o olhar violeta treme sob a luz das chamas, o modo como foi chamada abalando Yennefer com a mesma força que um ataque direto. Um lembrete de que Ileanna não se recorda de quem realmente é, do quanto significa para a feiticeira mais velha. E para Geralt. O Lobo Branco vê a tensão na jovem feiticeira tão claramente quanto em Hindar, a postura tão dura quanto uma pedra e um olhar que tenta com toda força se manter inabalável. Decidindo tomar a frente no lugar de Yennefer, o witcher volta o olhar para a feiticeira mais nova, tentando manter o tom de voz o mais neutro possível:

\- De onde você é? – Geralt questiona, conquistando a atenção dos olhos dourados – Onde você conheceu Ciri? – mesmo se as respostas são conhecidas, é um _início_.

\- Eu... – Ileanna começa, uma resposta automática na ponta da língua, mas a promessa feita sobre as respostas faz com que a jovem pare e hesite por um momento – Eu nasci nesse mundo. – as írises douradas retornam para a taça de hidromel, os dedos enluvados seguindo as linhas dos entalhes de modo distraído – Quando eu era criança, a Caçada Selvagem veio e me levou para o mundo deles, para Tir Ná Lia. Foi lá que conheci Cirilla, depois que ela deixou a Torre da Andorinha.

\- Por que a Caçada queria você? – Yennefer questiona, a voz se tornando mais baixa e suave, o impacto do desafio na voz de Ileanna ainda reverberando pelos músculos tensos.

Antes de responder, a jovem feiticeira levanta o olhar para as írises violetas, encontrando nelas um desejo por respostas que intriga a mente. Para Ileanna, é quase como se Yennefer tentasse montar um quebra-cabeça com as respostas prometidas, remontar algo que foi perdido e, agora, reencontrado. E a feiticeira com olhos de witcher sente que, seja lá o que for que a poderosa feiticeira está buscando, não tem a ver com Zireael. A atenção das írises douradas cai para a estrela no pescoço de Yennefer, o pulsar da magia no pingente despertando sussurros de sonhos insistentes. Tentando afastar as vozes, a feiticeira volta o olhar para a taça entalhada.

\- Por causa do poder guardado no meu sangue. Como Cirilla. – a jovem feiticeira responde, um pequeno sorriso esticando os lábios vermelhos – Eu sou algo que não deveria existir e que é comumente chamado de _Truque do Destino_. – há uma sombra de sarcasmo e ressentimento na voz da jovem de olhos dourados.

\- Eu pensei que Truques do Destino fossem apenas uma lenda. – Crach comenta, o olhar azul atraindo a atenção das irises douradas – Eles são tão raros que dizem que apenas um aparece em um intervalo de séculos.

\- Mas, como você pode ver, eu sou bem real. – Ileanna diz, o sorriso nos lábios vermelhos se tornando mais largo e forte e a voz perdendo o eco do ressentimento.

\- Também é dito que Truques do Destino são a mistura de sangues que não deveriam ser misturados. – o jarl de Ard Skellig continua, o olhar azul observando atentamente a jovem feiticeira – De que sangues você vem?

A pergunta de Crach faz com que a tensão que domina os músculos de Geralt e Yennefer se intensifique, o coração do witcher e da feiticeira pulando uma batida. Entretanto, Ileanna continua a sorrir, deixando que a mente seja dominada por um momento pela memória de uma noite há muitos anos atrás. Uma noite que contém a resposta para a questão feita e que marcou o inicio de uma vida. A mais antiga lembrança. O começo de _tudo_.

\- Eu não sei. – a feiticeira de olhos dourados responde – A _mistura_ nunca foi importante, apenas o _resultado_.

 

**_Anos atrás_ **

A lua se encontra alta e cheia no céu, o brilho intenso afastando as sombras da noite e invadindo o salão do palácio. Sentado no trono, um rei observa o conselheiro parado a poucos passos de distância. Outro permanece à direita do soberano, as írises da cor do mel atentas a cena que se desenrola no aposento. A atenção do rei é desviada para a pequena que permanece ao lado do conselheiro, encolhida contra as pernas de Avallac’h. Írises com a mesma cor que o chumbo derretido procuram pelo olhar dourado de witcher, encontrando confusão e curiosidade no olhar da pequena menina. O rei estica o braço, oferecendo a mão para a recém-chegada. Mesmo com um gentil empurro por parte de Avallac’h, demora alguns segundos para que a menina de olhos dourados se aproxime do trono e aceite a mão oferecida.

\- Ela tem belos olhos. – o soberano diz tocando a face da pequena e afastando alguns curtos fios do negro cabelo.

\- São os olhos de um _vatt’ghern_ , meu rei. – Ge’els comenta, o olhar de mel focado no outro conselheiro.

Longos minutos são passados em silencio, Avallac’h e Ge’els apenas observam a silenciosa conversa que parece acontecer entre o rei e a pequena menina. Os dedos do soberano seguem os contornos da jovem face, demorando principalmente nos olhos dourados com pupilas verticais. O Rei dos Amieiros sente o poder guardado no sangue, pulsando, ainda que dormente. E na mente do poderoso Aen Saevherne, possibilidades do futuro se desdobram como uma flor que desabrocha e revela sua verdadeira beleza. Os olhos de chumbo derretido veem a bela _rosa_ que a pequena pode se tornar: uma beleza intensa com espinhos mortais. Ao mesmo tempo, olhos dourados observam o rei com uma curiosidade que, pouco a pouco, dá lugar para uma sensação de _reconhecimento_ , de _aceitação_ da presença do soberano. A pequena ergue a mão, tocando a face marcada pelo tempo e evocando uma rápida resposta dos conselheiros. Um movimento da mão do rei é o suficiente para impedir que Avallac’h e Ge’els se aproximem.

Auberon permite o curioso toque com paciência no calmo olhar. Com os dedos, Ileanna segue as linhas do rosto altivo, ainda possuidor de uma beleza ímpar, capaz de impor com sua mera presença, ainda que claramente marcado pelo peso da passagem do tempo. Sob o toque, a pequena sente o poder do rei, a magia pulsando como pequenas explosões de trovões e relâmpagos. A sensação faz com que um sorriso nasça nos lábios de Ileanna, suave e inocente, e que encontra reflexo nos lábios de Auberon, que se esticam em um sorriso pequeno, mas satisfeito.

\- Ela é filha de uma feiticeira e um witcher, um caçador de monstros. – o rei diz sem desviar o olhar das írises douradas – E ela pode ser ambos. Uma feiticeira e uma guerreira.

\- Uma soldada para a Caçada Selvagem? – Ge’els questiona com um leve tom de incredulidade na voz.

\- Sim. – Auberon responde se levantando e pegando a pequena menina no colo – Mas também _mais_ do que uma simples soldada.

\- Mais? – Avallac’h questiona, conquistando a atenção do penetrante olhar cor de chumbo.

\- Não tente negar que você também _viu,_ Avallac’h. – o soberano responde, o tom de voz sério e cortante com a imponência que carrega – A natureza do poder de Ileanna, o _motivo_ que me levou a ordenar que ela fosse trazida para nós.

\- E ela pode se tornar _mais_ do que o que a trouxe até nós? – as írises aquamarines não tremem ou desviam do forte olhar do soberano.

\- Ela se tornará. – é a simples resposta do Rei dos Amieiros.

 

**_Presente_ **

**_Kaer Trolde_ **

\- E qual foi o _resultado_? – o jarl de Ard Skellig questiona observando a atenção da jovem feiticeira retornar para a taça de hidromel, os dedos enluvados contornando a borda fina.

\- Eu nasci com uma alta sensibilidade para magia. – Ileanna responde – E isso me fez _valiosa_ para o rei dos Aen Elle, o povo do qual a Caçada se origina. – o sorriso nos lábios vermelhos perde um pouco da força e sombras se infiltram no olhar dourado – Isso me tornou uma _excelente_ navegadora. Eu tenho _facilidade_ em encontrar os pontos de conexão entre os mundos. – as írises douradas são dirigidas para o witcher e para a feiticeira mais velha – Mas não sou tão _poderosa_ quanto Zireael.

\- O que aconteceu depois que a Caçada a levou para o mundo deles? – Yennefer questiona, o olhar violeta se recusando a se deixar ser abalado.

\- Eu fui treinada. – a feiticeira de olhos dourados responde com simplicidade – Como era a vontade do rei.

\- Que rei? – Geralt pergunta, a voz adquirindo uma aspereza nascida das memórias de Eredin.

\- Auberon. – Ileanna responde, o olhar dourado adquirindo uma atenção mais focada e a voz se tornando mais forte e firme a cada palavra proferida – Rei dos Amieiros, Rei da Caçada Selvagem e pai de Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal.

A surpresa que nasce imediatamente nas faces dos companheiros faz com que uma fraca e baixa risada deixe os lábios vermelhos. A lembrança de olhos da cor de chumbo derretido invade a mente da jovem feiticeira junto com o sussurro de uma voz tão conhecida que faz o coração doer. Palavras ditas sob o brilho da lua cheia – uma explicação, uma confissão, cartas colocadas na mesa depois que o sangue foi derramado. E a transformação, a _extensão_ , do respeito em uma lealdade inabalável. A memória faz com que o riso morra na garganta e as sombras se intensifiquem nos olhos dourados. A sensação de incredulidade e impossibilidade domina o restante dos presentes à mesa, o nome da filha do rei dos Aen Elle ainda ecoando nas mentes em meio à confusão que nubla os pensamentos.

\- _Lara Dorren_. – Crach repete devagar – A mãe de Riannon? A _ancestral_ de Ciri?

\- Eu sei que, para vocês, pode parecer estranho. – a jovem feiticeira responde, as írises douradas sendo dirigidas para o jarl – Para vocês, a história de Lara é _antiga_ , mas para os Aen Elle, ela ainda é _recente_. Tão recente que certas mágoas ainda não foram capazes de cicatrizar. – Ileanna toma um gole de hidromel, os pensamentos se voltando para o acompanhante de Zireael, ainda profundamente marcado pela escolha feita por Lara.

\- Como você foi treinada? – Yennefer questiona, não permitindo que a conversa seja desviada para conjecturas acerca de Lara Dorren.

\- Como uma feiticeira e uma soldada. – Ileanna responde – Um dos conselheiros mais confiáveis do rei me ensinou como ser uma feiticeira e o general da Caçada me ensinou como _lutar_. – as írises douradas são desviadas para a espada que permanece apoiada ao lado da lareira. Um presente e uma recompensa.

\- O general da Caçada? – o witcher pergunta, uma ruga aparecendo e unindo as sobrancelhas em uma expressão que emana seriedade – Você quer dizer _Eredin_?

\- Sim. – a jovem feiticeira responde, a mão tocando o braço direito quase como reflexo – Acredito que você pode imaginar que _tipo_ de professor ele foi.

\- Não muito gentil. – Geralt diz, o olhar seguindo o movimento da feiticeira de olhos dourados, percebendo a natureza do toque, a lembrança de um ferimento – Ele te machucou. – o witcher continua, um movimento da cabeça indicando o braço tocado.

Como resposta, Ileanna retira a luva e puxa a manga da camisa até a altura do cotovelo, revelando a linha de uma cicatriz que se inicia no meio das palma direita e segue até quase alcançar o tecido afastado. Há compreensão nos olhos de Crach, um reconhecimento do tipo de ferimento sofrido pela feiticeira e as prováveis consequências que podem segui-lo – irrealizadas no caso da jovem de olhos dourados, como o atual uso de uma espada comprova. Entretanto, nas írises do witcher e da feiticeira mais velha há _raiva_ , uma intensificação da ira já dirigida a Eredin. As mãos de Yennefer se fecham quase como reflexo sobre a mesa, os músculos tremendo com a fúria contida. O mesmo movimento é realizado por Geralt, os olhos dourados adquirindo o mesmo intenso brilho e fogo da lareira.

\- Meu outro professor foi quem cuidou de mim. – Ileanna explica de modo quase distraído, os dedos arrumando a manga da camisa e recolocando a luva – Ele disse que, mesmo com a ajuda da magia, havia uma grande chance de eu não ser mais capaz de segurar uma espada.

_“Eredin! O que você fez?!”_ A voz de Avallac’h ecoa na mente da jovem feiticeira, a memória sendo relembrada como um sonho distante, o toque do Aen Saevherne sobre o ferimento como um fantasma sobre a pele. _“Você nunca será uma soldada”_ A lembrança da frieza da voz e do olhar de Eredin fazem com que os músculos tremam, a raiva sendo despertada no sangue.

\- Ele estava errado, pelo que parece. – Geralt diz, tirando Ileanna dos próprios pensamentos e conquistando a atenção das írises douradas – Eu vi você usando a espada contra os nevolosos. E muito bem. – as palavras do witcher fazem com que um pequeno e discreto sorriso nasça nos lábios de Yennefer.

\- Eu fui teimosa. – Ileanna responde, o olhar caindo para o braço machucado, o tom de voz se tornando mais forte e duro – Esperei que o ferimento cicatrizasse e treinei todo dia, durante meses, até ser capaz de segurar uma espada novamente.

\- Por quê? – Yennefer questiona – Você é uma _feiticeira_ , por que iria querer tanto lutar com uma _espada_?

 

**_Anos atrás_ **

O repetido eco de metal contra o chão quebra o silêncio do laboratório e captura a atenção do feiticeiro sentado à mesa, o fazendo desviar o olhar do livro para a passagem que leva para a área adjunta ao escritório. Deixando a leitura sobre a mesa, Avallac’h se levanta e caminha até o arco que une os dois aposentos, tomando cuidado para permanecer sob as sombras das tochas. O olhar aquamarine é dirigido para o interior da sala, encontrando uma jovem feiticeira lutando para segurar uma espada com o braço enfaixado. O atento olhar do feiticeiro percebe o sangue que molha a atadura, chegando a escorrer pela empunhadura da lâmina. O Sábio observa enquanto a jovem feiticeira tenta erguer a espada, apenas para tê-la escapando por entre os dedos e caindo com um eco metálico sobre o chão.

\- Você nunca irá conseguir segurar uma espada se não deixar o ferimento cicatrizar. – Avallac’h diz, abandonando as sombras e se aproximando da feiticeira. O Aen Saevherne ergue a mão, em um mudo pedido para ver o machucado, e é imediatamente atendido.

\- Mas eu _tenho_ que aprender. – Ileanna responde, a pesada respiração deixando a voz ofegante – Eu sou uma soldada. – diante do duvidoso olhar das írises aquamarines, a jovem feiticeira corrige – Eu _vou ser_ uma soldada.

\- Por quê? – o feiticeiro questiona, se ajoelhando para ficar na altura da jovem de olhos dourados, os dedos ainda tocando as ataduras ensanguentadas – Somente porque Auberon deseja que você seja?

\- Isso é errado? – a jovem feiticeira retruca, o olhar dourado permanecendo firme mesmo diante do poder e da seriedade presentes nas írises aquamarines.

\- Você é leal. – o Sábio diz com um tom de voz pensativo - Auberon contou _por que_ você está aqui? – Avallac’h pergunta – Você sabe o que _significa_ para nós?

\- Um portal para o caminho dos mundos. – Ileanna responde de modo imediato.

\- Você sabe. Você _sabe_ e _permanece_. – o olhar aquamarine continua conectado às írises douradas – Você é leal a Auberon, _conhecendo_ as intenções do nosso rei. – com a mão livre, Avallac’h afasta alguns fios negros do rosto suado – Não é errado ser guiada pela lealdade. Não quando é uma lealdade informada como a sua. – o feiticeiro ergue o braço machucado que segura – Eu irei cuidar do seu ferimento e você irá deixá-lo cicatrizar. Depois, poderá voltar a treinar com a espada. – as írises claras são desviadas por um momento para a lâmina no chão – Mas comece com uma mais leve. Essa é muito pesada para você agora.

 

**_Presente_ **

**_Kaer Trolde_ **

\- Porque eu não sou _somente_ uma feiticeira. – Ileanna responde, retribuindo o olhar da feiticeira mais velha – Sou uma _soldada_ também.

\- Pensei que fosse uma _navegadora_. – Geralt comenta, um leve tom de provocação colorindo a voz.

\- E eu sou. – a jovem feiticeira responde, sorrindo para o witcher – Eu sou uma _navegadora_ , uma _soldada_ , uma _feiticeira._ – o mesmo orgulho ouvido por Zireael anos atrás retorna para a voz de Ileanna – Eu sou _mais_ do que meu sangue. Sou mais do que um Truque do Destino.

_Eu provei meu valor_. O pensamento permanece seguro no silêncio da mente, sendo manifestado apenas no leve tremor que toma a mão machucada e no olhar dourado, que volta a ser abaixado para a taça de hidromel. _Eu provei minha lealdade a ele, aos Aen Elle_. Os dedos enluvados tocam a base da taça, seguindo a circunferência de modo distraído. _Eu me tornei mais, como ele disse que eu me tornaria._ A jovem feiticeira se recorda de uma conversa tida com uma Andorinha, uma conversa similar a essa e com o mesmo jogo de palavras. Cartas mostradas e cartas escondidas, algumas parcialmente mostradas, com uma imagem distorcida. Uma imagem construída e passada para uma esconder uma verdade. _Você nunca soube o que eu realmente era, Zireael._ O pensamento faz com que um pequeno sorriso nasça nos lábios vermelhos. _Eu era um caminho, um portal. Não uma arma._ _Se você tivesse ficado, se Auberon não tivesse morrido... Você descobriria. Auberon sabia que eu me tornaria mais. E eu quis por causa da vontade dele. Se ele não tivesse morrido... Nós nos tornaríamos o que ele desejava, Zireael?_

\- Você devia ser valiosa para eles. – Crach diz, trazendo a feiticeira de volta para a realidade. Não há nenhuma dúvida nos olhos azuis acerca do poder carregado pela jovem com olhos de witcher – E uma _poderosa_ adição à Caçada Selvagem.

\- Sim. – Ileanna confirma – Depois que me recuperei... – com um movimento do braço, a jovem feiticeira indica o ferimento causado por Eredin – Eu voltei a treinar, me tornei capaz de segurar uma espada de novo. Depois disso e depois que terminei meu treinamento como uma feiticeira, o rei me designou para os Cavaleiros Vermelhos e eu me tornei uma das navegadoras da Caçada.

Com o olhar dourado voltado para o jarl de Ard Skellige, Yennefer aproveita para observar a jovem feiticeira. A poderosa feiticeira de olhos violetas não sente mentiras ou ilusões no discurso da mais nova, percebendo a _verdade_ na história contada e saciando uma curiosidade que por dezesseis anos a assombrou – o destino de Ileanna nas mãos da Caçada Selvagem –, mas Yennefer também percebe as brechas na história contada pela filha, deixadas em silêncio. Ileanna está contando muito, mas não _tudo_. As írises violetas são dirigidas para o witcher e, nelas, Geralt vê a mensagem que a companheira tenta passar, tendo ele mesmo percebido que o quebra-cabeça não se encontra completo. O Lobo Branco deixa que um controlado suspiro escape pelos lábios, o olhar dourado retornando para a filha e a mente tentando imaginar o que Ileanna ainda mantém oculto.

\- Foi assim que conheceu o cavaleiro que encontramos em Hindar? – Yennefer questiona, a voz adquirindo um tom desafiante para esconder a inquietação sentida com a lembrança do encontro.

\- Vridhiel. – Ileanna diz como uma correção, conquistando a atenção das írises douradas – Ele é o capitão de um dos destacamentos da Caçada. Nós lutamos juntos em algumas incursões dos cavaleiros vermelhos.

\- Ele parecer respeitar muito você. – Geralt comenta recordando o modo como o cavaleiro agiu, a afirmação de acreditar na inocência de Ileanna em um acusação de traição.

\- Eu salvei a vida dele uma vez. – a jovem feiticeira explica – Ele foi gravemente ferido em uma incursão e eu o ajudei a voltar para casa. – as írises douradas caem para a taça balançada entre os dedos – Ele é um bom soldado, um poderoso guerreiro. Um bom _amigo_. – as últimas palavras quase não são ouvidas, sendo sussurradas de modo tão suave quanto o soprar da brisa.

\- Por isso você entregou aquela rosa para ele? – o witcher questiona, o atento olhar percebendo a sombra de melancolia que parece envolver a jovem feiticeira – Por isso deu a ele uma _escolha_?

\- Eu queria saber... – Ileanna faz um pausa, parecendo reunir forças para continuar a falar – Se ainda tenho _algo_ da vida que tinha. – um pesado suspiro escapa por entre os lábios vermelhos – A traição de Eredin custou _tudo_ que me era importante, _todos_ com quem me importava. – a voz da jovem feiticeira se torna vazia do orgulho e da confiança normalmente ouvidos, restando apenas a tristeza e a perda – Eu queria saber se _algo havia restado._ – um sorriso autodepreciativo surge nos lábios da feiticeira – Eu sei que, para vocês, eu devo ter tido uma vida horrível: sequestrada pelos cavaleiros vermelhos, treinada para me tornar parte da Caçada Selvagem, subordinada ao rei dos Aen Elle, mas não foi assim. – a voz de Ileanna adquire um tom mais forte, mais feroz – Eu fui protegida, educada, treinada... Eu _escolhi_ me tornar quem eu era, o lugar que eu ocupava era meu por _merecimento_. Eu tinha uma _boa_ vida.

\- E a vida que você tinha _antes_ da Caçada? – Crach questiona em um cuidadoso sussurro.

\- Eu não me lembro. – Ileanna responde e, por mais que já soubessem, as palavras são como golpes contra Geralt e Yennefer – Minha memória mais antiga é a de ser apresentada para o Rei dos Amieiros.

A luz de um forte relâmpago invade o aposento e instala o silêncio entre os presentes.

 

**_Anos atrás_ **

\- Aproxime-se, minha rosa. – a voz do Rei dos Amieiros pede no momento em que as írises da cor de chumbo derretido percebem a chegada da jovem feiticeira.

Com passos lentos e firmes, Ileanna se aproxima do ponto onde Auberon se encontra, a entrada para a sacada nos aposentos pessoais do soberano. O olhar dourado permanece focado nas írises claras do rei, que ergue a mão em um pedido para ver o braço machucado da jovem feiticeira. Obedecendo sem hesitação, Ileanna coloca o braço enfaixado sobre a palma estendida, sem fugir do intenso olhar das írises de chumbo derretido. Com a mão livre, o rei dos Aen Elle toca as ataduras com lenta delicadeza, sentindo, sob o tecido, os pontos feitos para fechar o ferimento. Eredin irá responder acerca do ataque sem motivo, mas não é isso que se encontra na mente de Auberon nesse momento. É a força sem medo que permanece no olhar dourado, a prontidão para _servir_ não tendo sido abalada pela dor causada com a lâmina e as palavras.

\- Ainda dói? – o soberano pergunta de modo suave, permitindo que o próprio poder se infiltre por entre as bandagens e se misture ao cuidado certamente dado por Avallac’h.

\- Não, meu rei. – Ileanna responde imediatamente, apenas um leve tensionar da mandíbula traindo a postura impassível diante do poder que envolve o machucado. Nem um músculo no braço ferido tensiona ou treme.

\- Coragem, força e poder. – Auberon lista de modo quase distraído – Você tem muito potencial, minha rosa. – o Aen Saevherne solta o braço ferido, voltando o olhar para o horizonte além da sacada, os dedos indicando que a jovem feiticeira o siga para mais perto do parapeito – Você sabe o que significa para nós?

\- Sou um Truque do Destino. – a jovem de olhos dourados responde com prontidão – Irei ser uma soldada com a Caçada Selvagem.

A resposta arranca uma breve risada dos lábios do Rei dos Amieiros, cujo olhar retorna para as írises da cor do ouro. _Uma lealdade tão intensa, ainda que não consciente._ Aos treze anos, Ileanna se mostra mais leal e mais disposta a servir do que muitos dos cavaleiros vermelhos. Os dedos do soberano tocam a face jovem, próximo ao paciente olhar dourado. Mesmo com a marca dos humanos no sangue misturado, a bela feiticeira foi um bem-vindo sopro de renovação para o coração do rei, cansado da passagem dos séculos e das perdas sentidas. Uma rosa para um novo jardim, uma esperança enquanto o gene de Lara ainda não é recuperado e trazido de volta para casa.

\- Você é muito mais, minha rosa. – Auberon diz, o toque caindo para o longo cabelo negro da feiticeira – Você sabe por que treinamos toda noite nesse palácio, só você, eu e Avallac’h? Você entende o que é o poder que tentamos ensiná-la a controlar?

\- Avallac’h diz que é o poder da Geada Branca. – Ileanna responde com cuidado, a expressão adquirindo um ar pensativo – Ele diz que eu posso invocá-lo de acordo com a minha vontade, mas eu tenho que _controlá-lo_ primeiro.

\- Exatamente, minha rosa. – as írises da cor de chumbo derretido olham profundamente nos olhos dourados – Seu sangue, a mistura do qual ele surgiu, a fez um farol a guiar a Geada Branca. Você pode invocá-la, mas também _caminhar_ com ela, no caminho dos mundos. Você pode navegar pelos mundos com muito mais liberdade do que qualquer um dos nossos navegadores. Nós a treinamos para que possa ter o controle necessário para usar todas as habilidades que a Geada Branca a presenteia. E é _isso_ que você significa para nós, minha rosa: uma entrada para o Caminho dos Mundos, um portal que nos permite navegar livremente uma vez mais.

A força nas palavras do soberano reverbera no coração da jovem feiticeira, o marcando com o desejo de _ser_ o que Auberon diz, de se tornar um portal para o caminho dos mundo, uma navegadora para o rei. O toque suave do poderoso Aen Saevherne retorna para o braço ferido, a magia ausente dessa vez. Sob o delicado contato, Ileanna sente o que sempre sentiu na presença do Rei dos Amieiros: segurança, proteção, cuidado e respeito. E tudo parece se expandir no coração da feiticeira de olhos dourados, impulsionado pelo desejo de _retribuir_ e se _tornar_ o que é esperado pelo soberano, _servir_ com toda habilidade e poder possuído. Naquele momento, em uma das sacadas do Palácio da Lua, Ileanna percebeu o que era sentir _lealdade_.

 

**_Presente_ **

**_Kaer Trolde_ **

Sob o pesado silêncio, diferentes olhares se concentram na jovem de olhos de witcher. Crach vê a imagem de uma feiticeira se desfazer para revelar a alma de uma _guerreira_ , uma visão muito familiar para o jarl de Ard Skellig. O que o líder dos an Craite vê diante de si é uma _espada_. Forjada em aço e fogo, contornada e marcada pelas linhas da forja, pelos impactos do martelo que a moldou – pelo sangue, pelas lágrimas e pela dor. Para os olhos de Crach, Ileanna realmente é _mais_ do que uma simples feiticeira. É alguém que foi esculpido para ser _mais_ , para lutar e proteger, para _servir_. E, em algum nível, _liderar_. Como um general que guia o exército para a batalha, mas ainda serve um rei. Mas agora, a marca que mais se sobressai na jovem feiticeira é a _perda_. A perda de um mundo, de uma vida que não consegue ser esquecida. É a marca da _traição_ sofrida.

O olhar do witcher observa a jovem feiticeira com uma sombra de tristeza e dor nas írises douradas. Dor pelo sofrimento ouvido na voz da filha e tristeza pela perda claramente sofrida. Geralt nunca pensou que Ileanna pudesse encontrar _felicidade_ entre os cavaleiros da Caçada Selvagem. Mas na voz da jovem feiticeira, o Lobo Branco pode ouvir tudo que nunca esperou que Ileanna pudesse encontrar com os Aen Elle – lealdade, amizade, laços de cuidado e respeito, _orgulho_ de uma vida construída com a própria força, com as próprias _escolhas_. Sob o sussurro da chuva, Geralt pode ver que a filha _cresceu_ e se tornou alguém com a própria personalidade, as próprias habilidades e poderes, a própria _história_. E, no meio de tudo, o witcher sente _orgulho_. Orgulho da _força_ que pode ser vista na jovem feiticeira, que ecoa na voz, misturada na dor e na perda. E, então, Geralt entende que o que viu em Hindar não foi uma aposta impensada, foi um fragmento da vida que Ileanna tinha. E de uma posição que instigava respeito e confiança até mesmo nos cavaleiros vermelhos. Com o canto dos olhos, o witcher percebe Yennefer se movimentar e, ao se virar para vê-la, a surpresa nasce nos olhos dourados.

Yennefer sente o coração batendo descontrolado no peito, perdido em meio a todas as emoções que são sentidas ao mesmo tempo. A poderosa feiticeira sente os anos perdidos, substituídos por uma história que é contada com sinceridade, mas que também mostra sombras de segredos mantidos. E com a narrativa, vem o eco de _tudo_ que a filha sente. A tristeza, a dor da perda, o orgulho e a força... Yennefer sente _tudo_ e o coração se contrai ao saber que não estava lá quando a ferimento foi feito, quando a traição foi executada e a vida que Ileanna encontrou entre os Aen Elle foi destruída. A ausência pesa e o medo sentido em Hindar retorna, o fantasma da perda, a possibilidade de perder Ileanna _novamente_. A vontade de confortar nasce e cresce no peito da feiticeira de olhos violetas, de segurar a filha nos braços e não soltar. Entretanto, o que Yennefer faz é esticar o braço sobre a mesa, as pontas dos dedos alcançando e tocando a mão enluvada da feiticeira de olhos de witcher.

O toque é uma surpresa, mas Ileanna não consegue achar um motivo para se afastar. O olhar dourado procura pelas irises violetas, encontrando apenas conforto e um pedido para _confiar_. Por um momento, o olhar da jovem feiticeira cai para a estrela no pescoço da mais velha e o eco de um sonho, de uma falha tentativa de alcançá-la, faz com que os dedos se afastem da taça de hidromel e se coloquem lentamente sobre a mão de Yennefer. As írises douradas e violetas se encontram novamente e a falha na respiração da mais velha encontra eco no ar que fica aprisionado na garganta de Ileanna. O toque de Yennefer é suave e delicado, um hesitante carinho que envolve a mão da feiticeira com firmeza. O calor passado através do toque faz com que o coração da jovem feiticeira pule uma batida, a sensação de _segurança_ sendo quase esmagadora. Um pouco hesitante, Ileanna retribui o toque, envolvendo o punho de Yennefer com os dedos. O olhar dourado é dirigido para as mãos unidas e a sensação de familiaridade causada pela feiticeira de olhos violetas retorna com mais intensidade, fazendo com que Ileanna tenha a vontade de nunca soltar a mão que segura.

Enquanto a confusão nasce nos olhos azuis de Crach, um suave sorriso estica os lábios de Geralt, que sente a conexão que começa a ser recuperada entre Ileanna e Yennefer. Entretanto, a dúvida também nasce nos olhos dourados do witcher quando percebe írises da mesma cor sendo dirigidas para si, mais precisamente para o medalhão na forma da cabeça de um lobo que repousa ao redor do pescoço do Lobo Branco. O momento é breve, pois Crach quebra o pesado silêncio com uma pergunta:

\- Qual foi a traição de Eredin? – a voz do jarl não é mais alta do que um sussurro – Teve algo a ver com o seu encontro com Ciri?

\- Ele matou Auberon. – a jovem feiticeira responde, o olhar voltando a se focar na união da própria mão com a de Yennefer – Cirilla é a filha da Gaivota, a herdeira de Lara Dorren. – as írises douradas são elevadas para os olhos violetas – Ela chegou pela Torre da Andorinha, como os Aen Saevherne haviam previsto, e foi levada para o rei. Minhas ordens eram de cuidar de Ciri e fazer companhia para ela.

\- O que o rei queria com ela? – o líder dos an Craite questiona, conquistando a atenção do olhar dourado.

\- Isso é algo que apenas _ela_ deveria responder. – apesar da clara confusão no olhar azul, Ileanna volta o olhar para Yennefer, a mão ainda segurando firmemente a da feiticeira mais velha, encontrando força no toque para superar a dor das lembranças e continuar a falar – Eredin _matou_ Auberon e assumiu o trono. Na noite em que o rei morreu, eu ajudei Cirilla a deixar nosso mundo.

\- Por quê? – Geralt questiona.

\- O que Cirilla mais desejava era retornar para esse mundo. – a feiticeira de olhos dourados responde, o olhar caindo para as mãos unidas – E com o rei morto, não havia motivo para mantê-la no nosso mundo.

\- Esse foi o único motivo? – Yennefer questiona com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios finos e aumentando a força com que segura a mão da filha, percebendo a necessidade de apoio que Ileanna sente para falar sobre o que aconteceu.

\- _Zireael_ se tornou uma amiga. – a jovem feiticeira responde com um tom de voz mais baixo e suave – Com meu dever _terminado_ , eu _queria_ ajudá-la a alcançar o que _ela_ desejava.

\- O que aconteceu depois que Ciri deixou o mundo dos Aen Elle? – o witcher questiona, as sombras de tristeza e dor desparecendo e dando lugar para a intensa atenção que é dada para a feiticeira de olhos dourados.

Sob o toque, Yennefer sente os músculos de Ileanna se tensionarem, como se um raio tivesse atingido a jovem feiticeira. O sorriso nos lábios da poderosa feiticeira se desfaz quando a filha liberta o toque e afasta a mão, a tensão que nasceu com a pergunta de Geralt se tornando visível na postura mais dura e no olhar que é levantado para os interlocutores. As sombras nas írises douradas deixam claro que as lembranças do que aconteceu depois a morte de Auberon não são agradáveis de recordar. Mesmo que a mão coce com a vontade segurar a mão de Ileanna novamente, Yennefer respeita e aceita o recuo da jovem feiticeira, deixando que o braço volte a ser cruzado sobre a mesa.

\- Eu fiquei. – a feiticeira com olhos de witcher começa a responder – Cirilla havia me contado sobre o que Eredin havia tentado convencê-la a fazer, a entregar algo _suspeito_ para o rei beber. Então, após o funeral de Auberon, eu comecei a investigar se haveria alguma conexão entre Eredin e a morte do rei, alguma _prova_. Mas cada pista que eu encontrava, logo desaparecia. Pessoas começaram a morrer e mesmo meu próprio professor nos assuntos de magia desapareceu. – Ileanna faz uma pausa, a mente retornando para as pistas encontradas no litoral de Ard Skellig. _Você foi atrás de Zireael, não foi, Avallac’h?_ – Então, eu confrontei Eredin. Como o novo rei, ele _me_ marcou como uma traidora e me caçou com os cavaleiros vermelhos mais leais a ele. Eu fugi, pulando entre mundos, mas ele me encontrou em _Tedd Deireadh_ , o Tempo do Fim, um mundo destruído pela Geada Branca. Eredin colocou todo seu esforço em tentar me matar. – a jovem feiticeira toca o lado esquerdo do rosto, os dedos seguindo a linha da cicatriz – E pensou que havia conseguido.

O movimento de Ileanna faz com que Geralt se recorde do sonho tido durante o naufrágio que o levou para a praia de Ard Skellig. O witcher se recorda de ouvir a voz de Eredin, se sentir a espada _cortando_ o rosto, o gosto do sangue e a dor que dominava cada centímetro do corpo. E do portal aberto, do pulo na escuridão.

\- Mas você escapou. – o Lobo Branco diz com a certeza nascida do sonho experimentado.

\- Sim. – Ileanna confirma – Eu me recusei a morrer aos pés de um traidor, então, com toda força que me restava, eu abri um portal. Eu não pensei em lugar, eu só queria _ir para longe_ dele. – as mãos da jovem feiticeira se fecham com força em um reflexo da raiva que desperta e queima o sangue – Eu cai nesse mundo, mas Eredin deve ter deduzido que eu não sobrevivi ao pulo. E isso foi quase verdade. – a jovem de olhos dourados respira fundo e a tensão, pouco a pouco, deixa o corpo – Eu tive sorte. Uma pessoa me encontrou e, ao invés de me deixar para morrer, me levou para um lugar onde meus ferimentos puderam ser tratados e eu pude me recuperar. – a lembrança dos amigos encontrados desperta na mente e faz com que um pequeno sorriso nasça nos lábios vermelhos, o olhar dourado caindo para a taça de hidromel – Levou um bom tempo até que eu conseguisse me recuperar por completo e, então, eu decidi _permanecer_ onde estava. Não podia voltar para Tir Ná Lia. Mas conforme o tempo passava, eu conseguia sentir a _presença_ da Caçada cada vez mais próxima, como se estivesse me aprisionando... Eredin podia acreditar que eu estava morta, mas minha _conexão_ com os cavaleiros vermelhos nunca quebrou. – _E as minhas lembranças ficavam cada vez mais altas, meus pesadelos cada vez mais intensos_ – E então, eu senti Cirilla. Eu sabia que a Caçada a seguiria. – as írises douradas são erguidas com uma nova determinação brilhando nelas – Eu segui a trilha de Cirilla e acabei aqui. Se eu tenho que encontrar a Caçada novamente para colocar um fim ao meu passado, pelo menos eu posso fazer isso ajudando Cirilla.

\- E a escolha que deu a Vridhiel? – Yennefer questiona, o olhar violeta procurando as írises dourados – Não foi uma aposta perigosa?

\- Sim. – Ileanna responde com tranquilidade – Mas já que Eredin ainda não apareceu, eu acredito que esse não foi o caminho que ele escolheu.

\- Ou ele ainda não teve tempo de alcançar Eredin. – Geralt rebate.

\- Verdade. – a feiticeira de olhos dourados concorda com um aceno da cabeça – Mas meu caminho _irá_ encontrar o de Eredin. É só uma questão de tempo.

_Para mim e para Zireael._ O pensamento faz com que um discreto suspiro escape por entre os lábios vermelhos. O passado não pode ser abandonado sem um fechamento, sem um _término_. Até o final ser alcançado, as lembranças continuarão sussurrando, os pesadelos seguirão assombrando e a conexão irá ser uma ameaça, um constante lembrete de uma batalha que acabou sem um vencedor, sem uma decisão. Enquanto o passado permanecer aberto, o caminho à frente permanecerá em sombras. Foi isso que fez a jovem feiticeira fazer a escolha. Retornar, enfrentar o passado e ajudar a Andorinha. As memórias irão encontrar o silêncio e aqueles que se tornaram o presente, que ajudaram a manter a Morte longe, permanecerão seguros.

\- E que caminho você seguirá agora? – Crach questiona, o coração do jarl mais inclinado a dar um voto de confiança para a feiticeira com olhos de witcher.

\- Nós descobrimos que há uma criatura, provavelmente amaldiçoada, que pode nos ajudar a encontrar Ciri. – Yennefer diz antes que Ileanna possa responder.

\- Essa criatura foi vista em Hindar, mas eu a encontrei em Velen. – Geralt responde ao inquisitivo olhar do jarl de Ard Skellig – Eu vou retornar para pegá-la e levá-la para Kaer Morhen. – o olhar dourado do witcher se volta para a feiticeira de olhos violetas.

\- Eu tenho que retornar a Vizima e reportar ao imperador. – Yennefer diz, um aceno da cabeça indicando a concordância com a fala do witcher. As írises violetas, então, se voltam para a jovem feiticeira – Ileanna pode vir comigo. Depois, o encontraremos em Kaer Morhen. – um suave sorriso nasce nos lábios da feiticeira. Um convite.

\- Será um prazer. – Ileanna responde com um sorriso próprio esticando os lábios vermelhos.

\- Está decido, então. – Geralt diz, o olhar se voltando para o jarl.

\- E se precisarem de qualquer coisa, é só dizerem. – Crach afirma com força e convicção na voz – Ard Skellig estará sempre pronta para ajudar.

Um fraco relâmpago brilha no céu de Skellige, iluminando o aposento e os pequenos sorrisos que nascem nos lábios de todos os presentes.

 

**_Tir Ná Lia_ **

O som das cachoeiras que contornam o Palácio do Despertar ecoa no silencioso jardim, mas não é percebido pela mente do solitário soldado parado de pé próximo à amurada, os olhos verdes fixos na rosa de gelo que é segurada entre os dedos cobertos pela manopla. O capitão da Caçada Selvagem sente o coração batendo com força no peito, repetindo o mesmo pensamento de novo e de novo. _Ela está viva_. Por mais que as palavras sejam ditas, refletindo o encontro no mundo dos Aen Seidhe, a mente ainda encontra dificuldade em acreditar. E, embora leve como uma pena, a rosa pesa nas mãos, como uma peça perdida, a única que faltava para reconstruir uma realidade quebrada. Os dedos do cavaleiro vermelho seguem os contornos das pétalas de gelo de forma distraída, a mente se deixando levar pelas ondas das lembranças.

_Ela ainda é bela como uma rosa_. O pensamento acompanha a memória de uma incursão feita em um mundo selvagem, onde o fogo e o sangue dominaram toda cavalgada da Caçada Selvagem. Vridhiel recorda dos gritos e das lutas, das criaturas daquele mundo, homens que, sob uma lua de sangue, se transformavam em monstros, os corpos tomados pela aparência de um lobo a andar nas patas traseiras. E aquelas criaturas se mostraram mais selvagens do que qualquer coisa que os cavaleiros já haviam lutado, atacando sem pensamento e estratégia, como se movidos por uma sede de violência. O toque abandona o gelo para alcançar o próprio rosto, a cicatriz deixada por aquela batalha. O jovem elfo ainda lembra do peso da pata do monstro contra o rosto, quebrando a máscara e rasgando a pele, o jogando do cavalo.

O brilho da lua cheia toca as águas das cachoeiras, pintando o horizonte de prata, mas para as írises verdes a imagem é como uma sombra do incêndio que o rodeou naquele momento, anos atrás. A espada foi desembainhada e banhada no sangue de muitas daquelas criaturas selvagens, mesmo que o próprio sangue jogasse uma cortina vermelha sobre os olhos verdes. E quando o capitão caiu novamente, ferido por mais garras e dentes, o frio veio quebrar o fogo, congelando as criaturas e permitindo que o soldado pudesse se colocar de pé, um toque gelado e firme o ajudando a se estabilizar o suficiente para subir na negra égua. _Eu ia morrer_. Vridhiel se lembra das palavras sussurradas com sangue, a mente fraca demais para censurar. E da resposta recebida, colorida com provocação e divertimento. _Para sua sorte, eu não gosto de perder meus soldados._

_Ela salvou minha vida._ O pensamento faz com que a rosa de gelo seja segurada com mais força, quase como se o toque quisesse roubar para si o frio das pétalas. _Ela ganhou minha gratidão. E minha lealdade_. Talvez a parte da lealdade tenha apenas se intensificado, uma vez que todo cavaleiro vermelho era leal a Rosa de Auberon, a protegida do rei. _Ou deveria ser_. Confusão acerca da decisão de Eredin de mentir sobre a morte de Ileanna surge na mente do capitão, se misturando aquela sentida desde o momento em que a navegadora foi condenada como uma traidora. _Ela nunca trairia Auberon_. Lembranças da bela feiticeira invadem a mente do soldado, fazendo com que as pálidas bochechas de Vridhiel sejam pintadas com um leve tom de vermelho. O capitão da Caçada Selvagem não se recorda de ninguém ser tão presente ao lado do rei Auberon do que a Rosa, com a possível exceção do, agora, vice-rei. O calor de uma admiração sempre sentida renasce e aquece o coração. Ileanna foi sempre uma boa soldada, uma boa navegadora, sempre preocupada com aqueles sob – e sobre – seu comando. _Nunca_ uma traidora.

Um profundo suspiro escapa por entre os lábios finos do soldado. A lembrança da surpresa sentida ao encontrá-la uma vez mais fazendo com que o coração acelere tanto quanto naquele momento, naquela ilha no mundo dos Aen Seidhe. Ele foi enviado para encontrar a Andorinha, mas acabou encontrando a Rosa e nada pode impedir Vridhiel de sentir satisfação com esse resultado, _felicidade_ por Ileanna ainda estar viva. Um pequeno e discreto sorriso nasce nos lábios do capitão, a rosa de gelo sendo aproximada do peito. Não há arrependimento na mente ou no coração do soldado acerca da _escolha_ feita. A decisão foi tomada sem dificuldade ou hesitação, um caminho fácil de seguir.

\- Capitão Vridhiel. – uma voz forte e imponente chama, tirando o soldado dos próprios pensamentos.

\- Meu senhor. – o cavaleiro vermelho responde se voltando para o recém-chegado e se colocando de joelhos, a rosa de gelo segura em uma das mãos.

\- Você pediu por essa audiência dizendo que havia uma assunto urgente a ser discutido. – Ge’els diz, os braços cruzados nas costas e o sério olhar fixo no soldado ajoelhado – Muito bem, qual é o assunto?

\- Sim, meu senhor. – Vridhiel responde mantendo o olhar verde abaixado – A Rosa de Auberon ainda está viva.

\- Ileanna? – o vice-rei dos Aen Elle questiona devagar, uma sobrancelha prateada arqueando levemente – Você tem alguma prova que sustente essa afirmação?

\- Ela me pediu para entregar isso ao senhor. – o soldado responde, erguendo a mão que segura a rosa de gelo. As írises verdes são erguidas, acompanhando quando Ge’els pega a flor oferecida – Com uma mensagem, meu senhor.

\- Qual é a mensagem? – o sério e forte tom de voz aproxima a pergunta feita a uma exigência que não permite recusa.

\- Que o senhor, mais do que qualquer um, sabe onde a lealdade dela sempre esteve. E por que. – Vridhiel responde de modo imediato, o atento olhar percebendo o efeito que as palavras causam nos olhos do vice-rei. Embora não possa dizer que compreenda a mensagem, o capitão dos cavaleiros vermelhos tem a certeza de que Ge’els entende.

O olhar do vice-rei cai para a rosa de gelo, a mente repetindo a mensagem transmitida e retornando para as lembranças de uma jovem feiticeira. _Sim, eu sei por que você era leal a Auberon._ Em silêncio, Ge’els se afasta do soldado ajoelhado, a rosa balançado entre os dedos, o intenso olhar da cor do mel acompanhando os movimentos com aparente distração. _O que você está buscando, Ileanna? Inocência?_ A atenção do vice-rei é desviada para o horizonte banhado no luar, o som das cachoeiras preenchendo o silêncio que retorna ao jardim. Com os braços cruzados nas costas, Ge’els se recorda da acusação e a subsequente caçada de Eredin a Ileanna. A morte de Auberon foi súbita e afetou tão profundamente a Rosa que a dor causada congelou metade da cidade. Em tese, alguém com a lealdade quebrada não deveria exibir um sofrimento tão intenso e perigoso. _Você nunca trairia sua âncora, trairia, Ileanna?_ A rosa de gelo é erguida aos olhos, um silencioso questionamento nascendo nas írises de mel.

\- Diga-me, Vridhiel... – Ge’els começa atraindo a atenção do soldado que permanece ajoelhado – Você acredita que Ileanna traiu nosso rei?

\- Não, meu senhor. – o capitão responde prontamente.

_Então por que Eredin a caçou?_ A pergunta permanece na mente do vice-rei, que imediatamente começa a levantar conexões e possibilidades, todas sendo reservadas para uma análise mais detalhada em um momento mais oportuno. Ge’els se vira para o capitão ajoelhado, a expressão pensativa e as írises da cor do mel exibindo as sombras do questionamento e da dúvida.

\- Diga a Eredin que eu requeiro a sua presença e da sua unidade para me ajudar com um problema na fronteira. – o vice-rei diz, a voz ecoando com força e imponência – Então, retorne e permaneça na capital. – o olhar de mel cai para a rosa de gelo – Eu posso precisar da sua assistência.

\- Com Ileanna, meu senhor? – Vridhiel questiona, o temor acerca da natureza das possíveis ordens do vice-rei nascendo no peito.

\- Talvez. – Ge’els responde, o duro olhar calando qualquer outra pergunta por parte do capitão da dos cavaleiros vermelhos.

 

**_Kaer Trolde_ **

Após a conversa privada, Crach insiste para que Geralt e Yennefer permaneçam na fortaleza, separando um quarto para o casal. Entretanto, o witcher encontra dificuldade para cair no sono, a mente ainda muito agitada e dominada por tudo que foi dito, por todas as possibilidades que podem encaixar no que foi deixado em silêncio por Ileanna. Respirando fundo, o Lobo Branco levanta com cuidado para não acordar a feiticeira que dorme profundamente. Colocando uma roupa para proteger o corpo contra a fria brisa, Geralt sai do quarto e caminha pela parte externa da fortaleza, deixando que o soprar do vento acalme o coração que bate inquieto no peito. O witcher não consegue parar de pensar em tudo que viu nos olhos da jovem feiticeira, não somente a dor pela vida perdida, mas também a força e a determinação de continuar a lutar, a decisão de ajudar Ciri e enfrentar o que foi deixado para trás.

Como se os pensamentos do Lobo tivessem ganhado vida, os olhos dourados encontram a jovem feiticeira sob a copa de uma árvore, soprando bolhas de sabão que são imediatamente congeladas por um toque gentil. O witcher se aproxima sem se preocupar em ocultar os passos, o olhar dourado acompanhando o bailar das bolhas e o congelamento delas no ar. Ao perceber a aproximação de Geralt, a jovem feiticeira oferece um sorriso vermelho, parando de soprar o sabão e permanecendo parada em meio às bolhas congeladas. Com um breve olhar para Ileanna, o witcher tenta tocar uma das bolhas. O toque hesitante e cuidadoso encontra a esfera dura e fria, mas frágil sob os dedos.

\- O que é isso? – Geralt questiona, passando a bolha congelada de uma mão para outra.

\- Um conto sobre a Geada Branca. – Ileanna responde calmamente, ganhando a alarmada atenção do witcher. Ainda sorrindo, a feiticeira ergue a mão direita, os dedos sendo envoltos pela familiar luz azulada. Quando a jovem feiticeira movimenta novamente a mão, a neve no chão se ergue e dança no ar, contornando cada uma das bolhas congeladas e suspensas – A Geada Branca é uma força da natureza e, como tal, não pode ser derrotada ou destruída. Ela existe no espaço entre os mundos, é ela que domina a trilha que os conecta. Na maior parte do tempo, ela permanece silenciosa, apenas preenchendo o vazio entre um mundo e outro. – com um movimento dos dedos da feiticeira de olhos dourados, a neve se aproxima ainda mais de uma das bolhas, grudando na superfície congelada como um cobertor – Mas chega uma época em que ela quebra o silêncio e invade os mundos. É o Tempo do Fim. E o destino de _todos_ os mundos.

\- _Todos_ os mundos? – Geralt repete, as írises douradas presas na imagem criada pela magia da jovem feiticeira.

\- Sim, embora em diferentes épocas. – Ileanna responde abaixando a mão e fazendo a neve retornar para o solo junto com as bolhas de sabão, que permanecem como pérolas sobre o branco tapete – É impossível escapar da Geada Branca. Você não vencer a própria Natureza.

O witcher permanece em silêncio, a atenção voltada para a esfera congelada que ainda segura nas mãos, a mente imaginando se o desejo de Eredin pelos poderes de Ciri pode ter alguma conexão com o destino que aguarda todos os mundos nas mãos da Geada Branca. Concentrado nos próprios pensamentos, Geralt falha em perceber o atento olhar que o observa, as íris douradas se focando especialmente no medalhão na forma da cabeça de um lobo que segue pendurado no pescoço do witcher.

\- O que significa? – a jovem feiticeira questiona trazendo o Lobo de volta para a realidade – O medalhão. – com um movimento da mão, Ileanna indica o citado objeto – É igual ao meu, mas eu não sei o que significa. – os dedos da feiticeira tocam o próprio medalhão de modo distraído.

\- É o símbolo da Escola do Lobo. – Geralt responde com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios – É o que me marca como um witcher dessa escola.

\- Um _witcher._ – Ileanna repete em um tom pensativo – Um _vatth’ger._ Uma caçador de monstros.

\- Exato. – o Lobo confirma, reconhecendo o modo como os elfos se referem a profissão que exerce.

\- E o que _significa_ ser um witcher?

A pergunta faz com que um suspiro escape por entre os lábios de Geralt, que deixa a bolha de sabão sobre a neve antes de se aproximar da árvore, apoiando as costas contra o largo tronco e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Por um momento, o olhar do witcher procura pelos olhos da filha, encontrando nas írises da mesma cor apenas uma genuína curiosidade.

\- Significa que eu fui treinado para ficar entre os humanos e os monstros que surgiram após a Conjunção das Esferas. – o Lobo Branco responde sem quebrar o contato visual – Quando um monstro ameaça os humanos, eles me contratam para cuidar do problema para eles.

\- Você mata _todos_ os monstros? – Ileanna questiona.

\- Não _todos_. – o witcher responde – Não mato os monstros que são sencientes, apenas quando realmente se tornam uma ameaça. E há monstros que nem mesmo os witchers se atrevem a enfrentar. – a explicação faz com que Geralt se lembre de um vampiro superior encontrado anos atrás e que, ao invés de uma ameaça, se tornou um importante e valioso amigo. Entretanto, outra lembrança também surge na mente do Lobo Branco – Você disse que tinha ouvido _histórias_ sobre mim.

\- E ouvi. – a jovem feiticeira responde pensando nas histórias contadas sob a luz da lua – Mas histórias são como rumores. Elas nunca mostram _toda_ a verdade. – as palavras fazem com que o witcher pare por um momento e pense na conversa que terminou há apenas poucas horas. Ileanna contou uma _história_ , então agora ela está reconhecendo que não contou _toda_ a verdade? Antes que Geralt possa questionar, o olhar da feiticeira se volta para o horizonte pintado com o azul do mar – Eu me pergunto _por que_ tenho o medalhão de um witcher.

\- Você realmente não lembra? – Geralt questiona sentindo o coração contrair no peito.

\- Não, eu só sei que é... _Importante_. – os dedos da feiticeira de olhos dourados se fecham com força sobre o medalhão no pescoço.

_Foi um presente de Vesemir._ É o que Geralt quer dizer. _Para você lembrar de que sempre terá um lugar entre os witchers._ Na ausência de uma resposta, a atenção de Ileanna se volta para o witcher, o olhar caindo para o medalhão carregado pelo Lobo Branco. Sem dizer uma palavra, a jovem feiticeira toca a cabeça de lobo, a sentindo tremer levemente entre os dedos. Geralt também sente os tremores do medalhão, mas permanece imóvel, permitindo que a filha faça o que quiser. A luz azulada retorna para a mão da jovem feiticeira, fazendo com que o medalhão seja dominado por tremores mais intensos, que fazem com que um suave sorriso nasça nos lábios vermelhos. Vendo Ileanna praticamente _brincando_ com o medalhão faz com que um sorriso também apareça nos lábios do Lobo, junto com a preocupação nascida de tudo que foi dito.

\- Você realmente não tem medo? – o witcher questiona sem pensar.

\- De quê? – a jovem feiticeira pergunta, os dedos soltando o medalhão e o olhar buscando as írises com as quais compartilha a cor.

\- De enfrentar Eredin novamente. – Geralt responde, o medo sentido deixando a voz mais alta e forte – Ele quase _matou_ você.

\- Por que eu o temeria? – Ileanna questiona, mas quando percebe a resposta nos olhos do witcher, uma breve risada escapa por entre os lábios vermelhos – Porque ele é o _Rei da Caçada_? – mesmo sentindo o embaraço pinicar a pele, Geralt assente – Vocês nesse mundo têm uma visão tão _glorificada_ da Caçada Selvagem! Eles são _soldados,_ são um _exército_ como qualquer outro. E, como tal, _podem_ ser derrotados.

Apesar do tom incrédulo e levemente zombeteiro que colore a voz da jovem feiticeira, Geralt sente a inquietação e o medo diminuírem e o coração acalmar no peito. Um sorriso nasce nos lábios do witcher e logo encontra reflexo nos lábios vermelhos. Apesar de tudo, Geralt sente a esperança nascer no coração.

 

**_Anos atrás_ **

No jardim do Palácio da Lua, o rei dos Aen Elle caminha entre as belas e desabrochadas rosas, os dedos tocando as macias pétalas da flor colhida de modo distraído e suave. Os olhos da cor de chumbo derretido observam a jovem que caminha próxima aos limites do palácio, os passos inquietos e apressados, o cabelo acinzentado voando sob o sopro da brisa noturna. Ainda assim, o soberano não deixa de perceber a discreta chegada de uma jovem feiticeira, a postura altiva não se modificando, apenas a voz denunciando o reconhecimento:

\- Minha rosa.

\- Meu rei. – Ileanna responde fazendo uma breve mesura em meio ao vermelho das rosas.

\- O que você acha da Andorinha, minha rosa? – Auberon questiona e, com a mão livre, indica que a jovem feiticeira se aproxime.

Ileanna obedece ao mudo pedido, cruzando o jardim até o ponto onde o rei permanece parado. As írises douradas observam a postura do soberano, percebendo as mudanças que apenas se intensificaram com o passar dos anos. Há uma sombra de cansaço envolvendo o Rei dos Amieiros, cujo peso parece somente aumentar a cada nova lua. Nem mesmo a chegada da herdeira de Lara Dorren se provou capaz de aliviar o poder que o cansaço exerce sobre o soberano. A jovem feiticeira para ao lado de Auberon, as írises douradas sendo dirigidas para a inquieta Andorinha.

\- Zireael tem muito potencial, meu rei. – a feiticeira responde – Mas ela também tem muito a aprender. Muito a crescer e amadurecer.

Um fraco sorriso nasce nos lábios de Auberon com a resposta dada, o olhar da cor do chumbo derretido abandonando a Andorinha e se voltando para as rosas espalhadas pelo jardim. Só então as irises douradas da jovem feiticeira percebem a bela rosa que o soberano segura entre os dedos. Percebendo o caminho da atenção de Ileanna, o rei ergue a flor, a exibindo para o curioso olhar. Sem que o sorriso fraqueje, o rei dos Aen Elle encosta a rosa no rosto da feiticeira, as pétalas bagunçando levemente os longos fios negros.

\- Essa é uma rosa das fronteiras. – o soberano diz, abaixando a flor até depositá-la nas mãos da jovem de olhos dourados – Há muitos tipos de rosas, Ileanna. – Auberon começa, os passos o levando de forma distraída pelo vermelho e o verde do jardim – Algumas rosas são plantadas, regadas e cuidadas com carinho e o calor do sol. Elas florescem e se tornam extremamente belas, capazes de hipnotizar e conquistar qualquer um cujo olhar caia sobre elas. Como _Zireael_. – as íris da cor de chumbo derretido são dirigidas para o dourado olhar – Outras, são forjadas. No aço e no fogo, na dor e nas lágrimas. É sangue que pinta as pétalas delas. Como as primeiras, elas crescem extremamente belas, mas também poderosas e indomáveis. _Você_ , minha rosa, foi forjada. – o rei volta a se aproximar da feiticeira, os dedos tocando e erguendo o queixo fino – Eu a tirei do jardim no qual nasceu e pelo meu toque, pela minha proteção, pelas minhas ordens você foi forjada. Foi isso que eu vi na noite em que nos conhecemos, eu a vi como a rosa que se tornaria. Uma rosa forjada, _minha_ _rosa_.

\- Diferente de Zireael. – Ileanna diz em um sussurro, as írises douradas não conseguindo escapar do intenso olhar do soberano.

\- Você é um _farol_ , Ileanna. Não apenas para a Geada Branca. – Auberon diz, os dedos afastando o cabelo negro de perto dos olhos dourados – Você pode ser um farol para Zireal também. Você pode mostrar o caminho que ela tem que trilhar para se tornar a verdadeira herdeira de Lara. Seus poderes se complementam. – percebendo a surpresa que nasce nos olhos dourados, o soberano continua – Tente e veja, minha rosa. Independentemente de eu recuperar o que desejo de Zireael, o poder que ela carrega pode _destruir_ um mundo. Se você não estiver lá para _congelar_ as chamas.

\- E se Zireael for embora? – a jovem feiticeira questiona.

\- Você é o farol do meu sangue, minha rosa. Do poder de Lara. – Auberon responde sem se abalar – Esteja ele em Zireael ou em outra pessoa.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, o Rei dos Amieiros caminha em direção ao interior do palácio, deixando a jovem feiticeira no jardim, a atenção dividida entre a rosa que segura e a inquieta Andorinha.

 

**_Presente_ **

**_Um quarto em Kaer Trolde_ **

O silêncio do aposento é quebrado apenas pelos lentos passos da jovem feiticeira. Sentindo o cansaço começar a atrair os primeiros toques do sono, Ileanna caminha até a cama, o colchão se tornando um apoio para que as botas possam ser retiradas. As luvas seguem o mesmo tratamento e a fria brisa que toca a pele desperta a lembrança de um caloroso toque. Por um momento, a jovem de olhos dourados deixa que a memória seja novamente experenciada, o eco da segurança e do calor passados pelo toque de Yennefer fazendo o coração tremer com o desejo de senti-lo novamente. As sensações experimentadas com o toque da feiticeira de olhos violetas foi semelhante àquelas sentidas na presença de Geralt. Segurança e calor. _Proteção._ Algo que, antes, foi sentido apenas na presença de um rei.

Afastando os pensamentos e as lembranças, a jovem feiticeira se coloca de pé, o frio do chão sob os pés descalços auxiliando na distração. Um alto crocitar captura a atenção de Ileanna, o olhar dourando procurando pela origem do som e encontrando um negro corvo empoleirado no parapeito da janela aberta. A visão faz com que um largo sorriso nasça nos lábios vermelhos, a feiticeira se aproximando rapidamente da bela ave. O corvo volta a crocitar, aparentemente satisfeito em ter sido reconhecido. Os dedos da jovem de olhos dourados logo se enrolam nas escuras penas, oferecendo um carinho que é imediatamente apreciado.

\- Eu estou bem. Ele não precisa se preocupar. – Ileanna diz se ajoelhando em frente ao corvo, que crocita mais uma vez – Eu sei, eu também sinto falta deles. – as palavras fazem com que o sorriso nos lábios vermelhos perca um pouco a força – Vou voltar assim que puder. Eu tenho que terminar isso, tenho que colocar um fim no meu passado, encontrar um _fechamento_. – o corvo volta a crocitar – Diga a ele que eu encontrei o witcher do qual ele tanto falava. Isso deve ajudá-lo a relaxar.

A jovem feiticeira continua a acariciar o corvo, que aproveita o carinho oferecido em silêncio. Com a mão livre, Ileanna toca o medalhão na forma da cabeça de um lobo, a mente recordando o que foi dito pelo witcher. _Talvez um witcher tenha me dado esse medalhão algum dia. Mas não importa. A vida que eu tinha antes da Caçada, a vida que comecei a ter depois que escapei de Eredin... Nada pode ser recuperado ou recomeçado até que eu quebre minha conexão com os cavaleiros vermelhos. Até que eu encontre um jeito de silenciar minhas lembranças. Até que eu diga adeus para minha vida com os Aen Elle._

O pensamento dói no coração da feiticeira com olhos de witcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, deixem comentários. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada.


	7. VII – Céadmil, Cáermewedd

**VII – Céadmil, Cáermewedd**

_“Não há ninguém que possa fazer Ileanna se ajoelhar. Ninguém além de Auberon. Ela é quase o poder que carrega, uma força da natureza. E, se ela chamar, Cirilla irá responder. Há algo que as une, uma ligação entre os poderes e os sangues que possuem. Mas, no final, será Cirilla a comandar e Ileanna a seguir. Se a Andorinha é a rainha, a Rosa é a general. Por Cirilla, Ileanna irá ajoelhar e, juntas, elas poderão incendiar o Caminho dos Mundos._

_(Trecho do diário do Sábio Avallac’h)_

****

**_Kaer Trolde_ **

A manhã traz consigo a fria brisa para a fortaleza de Ard Skellig. O sopro gelado dança por entre os presentes no jardim exterior, dando um clima definitivo para a despedida que se desenrola. Há curiosidade no olhar do jarl, as írises azuis observando o modo como a postura de Yennefer tende sutilmente para a direção de Ileanna, quase como se a feiticeira de olhos violetas se recusasse a se afastar da mais nova. O witcher, por sua vez, permanece como uma sólida presença ao lado de Yennefer. Contudo, o atento olhar de Crach percebe como o olhar dourado é constantemente atraído para Ileanna, como se o Lobo Branco temesse que, em um segundo, a jovem feiticeira pudesse desaparecer.

\- Obrigada pela hospitalidade, Crach. – a feiticeira de olhos violetas diz, um suave sorriso nos lábios finos.

\- Não há o que agradecer. Vocês são sempre bem-vindos. – o líder dos na Craite responde e a atenção dos olhos azuis é desviada para a feiticeira de olhos dourados. Por longos segundos, Crach e Ileanna permanecem em silêncio, conectados pelo olhar, a jovem com olhos de witcher percebendo como o guerreiro parece lutar consigo mesmo para colocar os pensamentos em ordem e expressá-los através da voz – Aqui, em Skellige... – o jarl começa com determinação e sem fugir das írises douradas – Nós respeitamos aqueles corajosos o suficiente para pegar o próprio destino nas mãos e transformá-lo para além do que era esperado. – uma genuína surpresa nasce nos olhos da jovem feiticeira diante das palavras do jarl, para o divertimento de Geralt e Yennefer, que observam com pequenos sorrisos nos lábios. O olhar azul é elevado para o witcher e para a feiticeira mais velha – Se precisarem de qualquer ajuda, não hesitem em me chamar.

\- Obrigada, Crach. – Geralt agradece, sorrindo para o amigo.

Com um breve aceno da cabeça, o jarl de Ard Skellig se despede, seguindo o caminho de volta para o interior da fortaleza, os passos sendo acompanhados por um curioso e ainda surpreso olhar dourado. As palavras ditas pelo guerreiro ecoam na mente da jovem feiticeira junto com a incredulidade que bate forte no peito.

\- Isso foi... _Inesperado_. – Ileanna comenta ainda observando a figura cada vez mais distante do jarl.

\- Você conquistou o respeito de Crach. – Yennefer diz com um timbre de divertimento na voz – Isso é um feito e tanto. – a feiticeira mais nova assente ante as palavras da mais velha, a surpresa do elogio dado ainda pulsando no coração – Mas já está na hora de irmos. – as írises violetas desviam de Ileanna para o witcher. – Eu abrirei um portal para você. Chegará a Velen mais rápido desse modo.

\- Eu acho que prefiro ir do modo tradicional. – Geralt diz cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- Eu não estava perguntando. – a feiticeira de olhos violetas responde com um sorriso adornando os lábios finos e arrancando um profundo suspiro dos lábios do Lobo Branco.

Não demora para que um portal para Velen seja aberto por Yennefer. Ainda assim, a hesitação é clara na postura do witcher, as írises douradas olhando do portal para o olhar violeta e de volta. Com um movimento da mão, Yennefer indica que Geralt ande logo e o Lobo não consegue segurar o pequeno sorriso que nasce nos lábios ao escutar a baixa e discreta risada que escapa de Ileanna. Respirando fundo e assentindo brevemente para as feiticeiras, o witcher passa pelo portal, a mente se voltando para o caminho a ser traçado de volta para o Poleiro do Corvo. Logo após a partida de Geralt, Yennefer abre outro portal para si e para Ileanna, direito para a capital imperial de Vizima.

 

**_Vizima_ **

_O vento sopra intensamente, ameaçando derrubar o capuz que emoldura o rosto da jovem feiticeira parada no jardim de neve. Olhos dourados observam a alta estrutura que parece lutar para escapar do toque gelado da nevasca. Fragmentos de uma fortaleza se revelam sob a tempestade, quase como um último pedido de socorro. Um movimento sobre o tapete branco captura a atenção da feiticeira, que abaixa o olhar, encontrando um belo lobo branco, cujos olhos exibem a mesma cor das írises da jovem feiticeira e a observam com profunda atenção. Há uma negra faixa circulando o pescoço do lobo, um pingente sendo mantido escondido em meio ao pálido pelo._

_Curiosa com a súbita aparição do animal, a jovem feiticeira dá um passo a frente, a mão esticada na intenção de tocar o pelo da cor da neve. O movimento, contudo, faz com que o lobo comece a correr, as rápidas patas o levando na direção ao pátio interno da fortaleza. Sentindo o coração tremer com a sensação de familiaridade que a imponente construção desperta, a feiticeira decide seguir o caminho tomado pelo lobo branco, os passos lentos deixando marcas profundas sobre a neve._

_A jovem feiticeira reencontra o lobo no centro do pátio interior, o atento e dourado olhar do animal observando a chegada da jovem como se a estivesse esperando para poder continuar o caminho. Intrigada e sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais rápido no peito, Ileanna segue o lobo pelo pátio, cada árvore e muro parecendo vibrar com histórias antigas e segredos esquecidos. O caminho do lobo leva a jovem feiticeira até a porta de entrada da fortaleza, abandonada entreaberta. Parecendo não se importar com o estado da entrada, o lobo empurra a porta com o focinho, seguindo rápida e animadamente pelo amplo salão._

_A feiticeira segue o companheiro em um ritmo mais lento, o olhar observando as altas janelas e as paredes rachadas, com a tinta desgastada. Dentro da fortaleza, o sentimento de familiaridade se intensifica a ponto de o coração doer a cada ansiosa batida. Ileanna segue pelo chão ladrilhado, por entre camas abandonadas e estantes empoeiradas, a mente tentando encontrar algum ponto de referência, algum detalhe que possa ser reconhecido. Há mesas com o que são claramente instrumentos para preparar poções, mas o que eles fazem é apenas despertar lembranças do laboratório de Avallac’h e não dessa fortaleza._

_O lobo branco para ao lado da lareira, o paciente olhar dourado assistindo a tentativa da feiticeira de reconhecer o local onde se encontra. Ileanna se aproxima de onde o lobo está, o animal logo tocando a mão da jovem feiticeira com o focinho tentando empurrá-la para a parede. Sorrindo com a insistência do lobo, a feiticeira decide seguir a orientação e espalma a mão direita contra a parede empoeirada e rachada. O toque é como um gatilho para vozes que parecem ecoar no vazio e abandonado salão._

_“Corra! Para a floresta! Vai!”_

_“Ileanna, fuja!”_

**_“Não!”_ **

_Diferentes vozes, mas todas altas e desesperadas, ecoando um ataque que não consegue ser lembrado. Mas de todas, a última é a que mais se destaca, carregada com um medo que congela o sangue com um poder mais intenso do que o da nevasca que cai sobre a fortaleza. Uma voz de mulher, conhecida, familiar, mas de onde? Onde essa voz foi ouvida? A feiticeira afasta a mão da parede, deixando que os dedos caiam sobre o branco lobo, que parece murmurar com apreciação. Ileanna se ajoelha ao lado do animal, os dedos acariciando o macio pelo de modo distraído. A aproximação permite que o pingente pendurado no pescoço do lobo seja finalmente visualizado por completo. E reconhecido. A estrela. A mesma estrela presente em um sonho e no pescoço de uma feiticeira._

_A porta da fortaleza é fechada com um bruto baque, o impacto fazendo todo salão tremer e atraindo o olhar dourado para a entrada agora selada. Quando a surpresa passa e a feiticeira se volta para o lobo, não encontra mais o animal. Há duas pessoas a segurando, ajoelhadas com ela, o olhar dourado sendo atraído pelos colares usados. Uma estrela e um medalhão com o formato da cabeça de um lobo. É o medalhão que atrai o toque da jovem feiticeira, mas os dedos enluvados tocam o branco cabelo espalhado pelas ombreiras da armadura. Familiar, tão familiar. Quando a feiticeira tenta levantar a cabeça para ver o rosto do dono do cabelo branco, um toque quente no rosto faz com que Ileanna se volte para a outra pessoa._

_\- Você está bem? – ela pergunta e é a mesma voz. A mesma dos ecos. A mesma voz familiar. E o calor do toque também foi sentido antes... Não foi?_

Os olhos dourados se abrem no momento em que a mente se prepara para responder a pergunta feita, encontrando írises violentas observando com curiosa preocupação. O toque de Yennefer é suave e quente contra o rosto de Ileanna, evocando a memória do sonho e de outros sonhos. A presença sempre constante, a dona da estrela sempre vista... Não poderia ser Yennefer, poderia? A voz no sonho, gritando e então perguntando, era a voz da feiticeira de olhos violetas, o calor do toque era o mesmo. Mas como Yennefer poderia assombrar os sonhos da jovem feiticeira se ela só se tornou conhecida há poucos dias atrás? E ainda assim, a sensação de familiaridade que a feiticeira passa é como se Yennefer fosse há muito já conhecida...

\- Você está bem? – a poderosa feiticeira questiona sem afastar o toque do rosto da mais nova – Você estava tremendo, parecia estar tendo um sonho ruim. – a voz de Yennefer é baixa e suave, quase um sussurro em um sonho.

Ileanna apenas assente, o único movimento que é permitido ao corpo, a mente e o coração não querendo perder o carinho e o calor dado tão livremente e desejado desde o momento em que foi sentido pela primeira vez, durante uma conversa em Kaer Trolde. O silêncio cai sobre o quarto e Yennefer afasta alguns fios negros de perto dos olhos dourados, a mente perdida na familiaridade do gesto – feito muitas vezes quando a jovem feiticeira era apenas uma criança. Os olhos violetas não deixam de perceber, contudo, a forte semelhança dos olhos dourados de Ileanna e o olhar de um certo witcher, a mesma força presente nas írises de ouro. Ileanna permite o toque, sentindo a tensão do sonho se desfazer pouco a pouco sob o carinho da feiticeira mais velha. Uma pergunta se forma na mente, mas permanece presa na garganta.

_Eu conhecia você antes de Eredin me levar para os Aen Elle?_

Um leve bater na porta do quarto, que se abre de modo hesitante, quebra o silêncio e o feitiço do momento. As írises violetas logo se voltam para a jovem parada na entrada, que anuncia o desejo do imperador em ver as feiticeiras. Os olhos dourados de witcher, entretanto, permanecem fixos no perfil de Yennefer, mais precisamente na estrela que repousa no pescoço da poderosa feiticeira. Sem pensar, Ileanna ergue a mão para o pingente, os dedos sentindo o relevo das pedras que o decoram. O toque suave captura a atenção da feiticeira mais velha, que permite o toque curioso, a mensageira já dispensada e esquecida. O contato desperta uma memória na mente da feiticeira de olhos violetas, uma lembrança antiga, mas guardada próxima ao coração.

_“Ela gosta da sua estrela”_ _Geralt diz com divertimento na voz, os olhos dourados observando como as mãos da pequena nos braços de Yennefer se recusam a se afastar do pingente. “Ela sente a magia” a feiticeira diz com orgulho na voz. “Ela vai ser uma feiticeira” Yennefer completa, abaixando o rosto para tocar o nariz da pequena com um beijo. O riso que escapa dos lábios de Ileanna encontra eco na risada de Geralt.”_

\- Tem magia nele. – a jovem feiticeira diz sem desviar o olhar da pulsante estrela.

\- Como o seu. – Yennefer responde, os dedos colocando alguns longos fios negros atrás da orelha da feiticeira de olhos dourados, um suave sorriso esticando os lábios finos – Temos que nos arrumar, o imperador nos aguarda.

\- O imperador... – Ileanna repete devagar, como se somente agora estivesse realmente despertando do sonho – Quando chegamos, você disse que ele é o pai de Zireael.

\- Ele é. – Yennefer confirma enquanto se levanta da cama, permitindo que a jovem feiticeira possa se sentar sobre o colchão – E ele não é conhecido pela paciência, então devemos nos arrumar. – com um sorriso, a feiticeira de olhos violetas oferece a mão para ajudar a mais nova a se levantar.

O silêncio retorna para o aposento enquanto as feiticeiras se arrumam para a audiência com o imperador de Nilfgaard. Enquanto atenta com a própria maquiagem, o olhar de Yennefer é constantemente desviado para a jovem feiticeira que se apronta com uma habilidade certamente nascida da convivência com o antigo Rei da Caçada Selvagem. A feiticeira de olhos violetas não consegue deixar de imaginar como Ileanna vivia na corte, se agia do modo esperado de uma cortesã ou se era mais rebelde, como Ciri. Algo diz a poderosa feiticeira que a primeira opção é a mais provável. Ileanna tem o jeito de uma pessoa _acostumada_ com a corte, com uma posição de poder e respeito. O sorriso nos lábios de Yennefer aumenta levemente. A jovem feiticeira não irá encontrar nenhuma dificuldade em lidar com Emhyr.

Por alguns segundos, as írises violetas observam a feiticeira mais nova escovando o longo cabelo negro. Sem se dar muito tempo para pensar, Yennefer se aproxima e pega a escova da mão de Ileanna com um toque delicado e um baixo _“Permita-me”_. A feiticeira de olhos dourados não nega o pedido, permitindo que a mais velha arrume o cabelo como desejar. O mesmo carinho oferecido antes retorna para o toque que alinha os longos fios negros e faz com que Ileanna sinta uma calma e uma segurança encontradas antes somente na presença de um rei e daqueles que a tiraram das garras da Morte. No meio da tarefa, o olhar e o toque da feiticeira de olhos violetas caem para a cicatriz que marca o lado esquerdo do rosto da jovem feiticeira. Com as pontas dos dedos, Yennefer segue a linha que começa no meio da bochecha e desce até a metade do pescoço.

\- Foi Eredin, certo? – a feiticeira questiona procurando pelo olhar dourado no reflexo do espelho e se recordando do que foi dito em Kaer Trolde.

\- Sim. – Ileanna responde, sentindo o calor do toque que parece transformar a cicatriz em chamas – Em Tedd Deireadh.

Yennefer continua tocando a cicatriz no pescoço da filha, a lembrança de outra cicatriz deixada por Eredin despertando na mente. Apesar de toda dor causada pelo cavaleiro vermelho, Ileanna continuou em frente, mostrando uma força e uma determinação que, aos olhos violetas, a deixam ainda mais parecida com o pai. Os dedos da feiticeira mais velha se enrolam de modo distraído nos longos fios negros e Yennefer se pega sorrindo para a mais nova no espelho. Mesmo ainda não entendendo a familiaridade despertada pela mais velha, a feiticeira de olhos de witcher se permite retribuir o sorriso, a cabeça inclinando um pouco para trás, o suficiente para encostar no colo de Yennefer e encontrar as írises violetas. O toque da poderosa feiticeira muda para o rosto jovem e belo, o coração batendo com toda força, movido pela felicidade do reencontro.

\- Devemos ir? – Ileanna questiona sem fazer nenhuma menção de se mover.

\- Sim. – Yennefer responde se concentrando em manter a vontade de envolver a filha em um forte abraço saciada pelo suave carinho oferecido ao rosto que a observa com curiosidade e confiança.

 

**_Anos atrás_ **

Através das altas e decoradas janelas, a luz da lua invade o corredor, se espalhando pelo chão até alcançar a pequena menina encolhida contra a parede, as pernas permanecendo abraçadas contra o corpo. Baixos soluços escapam por entre os lábios finos, acompanhando as lágrimas que escapam das írises douradas com pupilas verticais. Passos decididos ecoam no corredor, se aproximando da pequena, que se encolhe ainda mais diante da nova presença. Um imponente elfo se ajoelha em frente a menina, as írises aquamarines procurando pelo olhar que o observa com medo, mas sem a intenção de fugir. Um toque gentil afasta os fios negros de perto dos olhos dourados e seca as lágrimas derramadas.

\- Sou Avallac’h. – o recém-chegado diz em um sussurro – Você não tem nada a temer.

A pequena respira fundo, os soluços silenciando lentamente. Por longos minutos, as írises douradas apenas observam o elfo, que aguarda com calma paciência. Os dedos do Aen Saevherne tocam o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, sentindo a magia que pulsa adormecida sob a pele. No silencioso corredor, Avallac’h reflete sobre as possíveis consequências da decisão de Auberon de trazer o Truque do Destino para si. Com o poder guardado em Ileanna, os Aen Elle podem ter de volta a habilidade de navegar livremente entre os mundos e se proteger da ameaça natural que aguarda a todos no Caminho dos Mundos, mas para que tudo isso seja alcançado, a pequena menina deve ser conquistada, deve se tornar leal a eles. E olhando nas írises de um vatth’ger que Ileanna possui, o Sábio não sabe dizer se a força que espera para ser despertada na pequena pode ser controlada ou subjugada.

Um pouco hesitante, Ileanna assente, a respiração retornando ao ritmo normal e a postura relaxando levemente. Oferecendo um pequeno sorriso, o Aen Saevherne se coloca de pé e oferece a mão para a pequena menina. A oferta é aceita sem medo e Avallac’h ajuda a pequena a se levantar, os dedos do feiticeiro sendo rápidos em arrumar o cabelo negro e apagar as marcas deixadas pelas lágrimas no rosto que já não mostra mais sinais de medo, apenas uma intensa curiosidade dirigida ao poderoso elfo. Ainda segurando a mão de Ileanna, o Sábio começa a caminhar pelo corredor, os passos familiares com o caminho que leva para o salão do trono.

\- Venha. – o elfo diz – O rei aguarda para conhecê-la.

 

**_Presente_ **

 

**_Vizima_ **

Foi estranho para o witcher retornar ao Poleiro do Corvo após a morte do Barão Sanguinário e tudo que a envolveu, mas ainda mais estranho foi ser cercado por guardas imperiais durante a cavalgada na estrada. Geralt logo percebeu que o mais sábio era seguir os guerreiros até Vizima, nada poderia ser ganho lutando contra a guarda de Emhyr no meio de lugar nenhum. Nada além de mais desprezo por parte do imperador, pelo menos. Segurando e equilibrando Uma na sela de Plotka, o Lobo Branco segue os guardas até a capital imperial, o silêncio pesando na comitiva, mas não parecendo incomodar a inquieta criatura nos braços do witcher.

Ao alcançar novamente a entrada do palácio de Vizima, Geralt é imediatamente recepcionado pelo familiar mordomo e levado até o imperador. As írises douradas observam os corredores belamente pintados e decorados, os cortesões quase se perdendo no quadro formado, quase como peças indispensáveis para a correta montagem da corte de um imperador tão poderoso quanto Emhyr var Emreis. O witcher não deixa que as observações o distraiam o suficiente para que perca Uma de vista. A pequena criatura permanece próxima ao Lobo Branco, os olhos brilhando com uma fascinada confusão. Por um momento, Geralt não consegue deixar de imaginar se Yennefer e Ileanna ainda estão no palácio ou se já partiram para Kaer Morhen.

Quando cruza a entrada do aposento imperial, o witcher encontra o imperador em uma reunião estratégica com Morvran Voorhis, que é logo encerrada, libertando a atenção de Emhyr para se focar completamente em Geralt e Uma. Contudo, antes que o imperador possa dizer qualquer coisa, o olhar dourado do Lobo Branco é atraído para as feiticeiras que chegam com passos silenciosos. O witcher não consegue impedir o sorriso que nasce nos lábios ao ver Ileanna seguir atrás de Yennefer, quase como uma sombra e um reflexo da feiticeira de olhos violetas. A semelhança entre as feiticeiras é clara como o dia, desde da beleza compartilhada até a firmeza dos passos e a altivez das posturas. Írises violetas não demoram para encontrar o olhar dourado, os lábios finos oferecendo um pequeno e rápido sorriso.

Após a partida de Voorhis e estando sob o duro olhar de Emhyr, Geralt faz uma desajeitada reverência ao imperador, Uma imitando o movimento de forma desengonçada e atraindo a atenção da feiticeira de olhos dourados. O inquieto olhar da pequena criatura encontra foco na jovem de írises douradas e algo no vago olhar de Uma faz com que um arrepio corra pelo corpo de Ileanna e desperte uma apreensiva sensação de familiaridade.

\- Eu não o trouxe aqui para trocar cortesias. – Emhyr diz de modo severo – Reporte.

\- Ciri... – Geralt começa respirando fundo para manter a compostura e não começar uma discussão com o imperador – Esse _homem_ é a chave para encontrá-la. – o witcher indica a pequena criatura, novamente perdida em seu próprio mundo.

\- Eu lhe dou três sólidas pistas, rastros tão frescos quanto o orvalho da manhã e o auxílio dos meus espiões e da minha feiticeira. – o tom de voz do imperador se torna cada vez mais duro – E ainda assim, ao invés da minha filha, você me traz essa... Monstruosidade. Eu espero que tenha mais a dizer, para o seu bem. – a ameaça é clara para os ouvidos do witcher.

\- Escute, eu estou procurando por uma agulha no palheiro. – Geralt responde, perdendo a pouca paciência que possui para cortesias com a nobreza – Uma agulha que a qualquer momento...

\- É uma tarefa difícil. – o soberano de Nilfgaard interrompe – E daí?

\- Vossa Excelência. – Ileanna diz de modo suave, se aproximando do imperador. Sob o autoritário e questionador olhar de Emhyr, a jovem feiticeira faz uma rápida e elegante reverência – Sou Ileanna, conheci Cirilla durante o tempo que ela passou longe de casa. Por favor, nos permita dividir o que descobrimos.

Por um longo momento, o silêncio domina o aposento imperial, os olhos de Emhyr observando atentamente a jovem feiticeira. Mesmo com a força exibida nas írises castanhas do imperador, o olhar dourado de Ileanna não treme. A bela feiticeira permanece firme, um suave sorriso nos lábios vermelhos e a postura passando uma discreta imagem de submissão. Uma que Geralt sabe ser completamente falsa, mas que parece ser satisfatória para Emhyr. O witcher não consegue decidir o que o surpreende mais: a calma com que Ileanna se dirige ao imperador ou o fato de que a atitude da jovem feiticeira não desperta a ira do soberano. O Lobo Branco arrisca um rápido olhar para Yennefer, encontrando as írises violetas brilhantes com orgulho. Contentamento preenche o coração da poderosa feiticeira ao observar a peculiar cena, junto com a certeza de que estava certa e não havia o que temer acerca de qualquer dificuldade que Ileanna poderia ter para lidar com Emhyr.

\- Então, sejam diretos e breves. – o imperador responde no mesmo tom de voz usado com Geralt.

\- Obrigada, meu senhor. – Ileanna responde e oferece um discreto sorriso para o witcher.

Após assentir discretamente para a feiticeira mais nova, Geralt relata as descobertas feitas a partir das pistas oferecidas pelo imperador e o caminho traçado por Ciri ao fugir da Caçada Selvagem, terminando na aparição da pequena criatura ao lado do witcher. O relato, entretanto, não conquista a aprovação ou a simpatia de Emhyr, deixando a paciência do Lobo Branco perigosamente perto do final.

\- Essa “monstruosidade” pode muito bem ser a sua filha. – Geralt diz, a raiva começando a transparecer na voz – Seu corpo é o produto de uma maldição. Alguém está escondido dentro dele.

\- Você pode desfazer essa maldição? – o imperador questiona, o duro olhar se voltando para Yennefer.

\- Eu fiz algumas pesquisas, mas para desfazê-la, eu teria que saber as palavras exatas que foram utilizadas para lançá-la. – a feiticeira de olhos violetas responde se aproximando – E isso...

\- _“Va fail, elaine - caed_ _ʼ_ _mil, folie! Glaeddyv dorne aep t_ _ʼ_ _enaid, bunn_ _ʼ_ _droh ithne i_ _ʼ_ _yachus”_ – o witcher recita para a surpresa de todos os presentes – Dandelion me contou. Ciri conversou com ele sobre uma maldição.

Distraídos com o feitiço dito, Geralt e Yennefer falham em notar o modo como o olhar dourado da feiticeira mais nova é dirigido para Uma, um brilho de compreensão nascendo nas írises de witcher. _Adeus, beleza – olá, loucura._ As palavras ecoam na mente de Ileanna com a cor da familiaridade, a maldição lançada sendo imediatamente reconhecida. Sendo Ciri ou não na pequena criatura, o objetivo de Eredin é claro para a jovem feiticeira: torturar com humilhação.

\- Finalmente, você oferece uma agradável surpresa. – Emhyr diz – Senhora Yennefer, minha pergunta permanece.

\- Sim, eu acredito que poderia, mas...

\- Os detalhes não me interessam. – o imperador corta a resposta da feiticeira de modo brusco e seco.

A audiência é encerrada com uma última ameaça contra qualquer intenção de desobediência. O witcher respira fundo, segurando a língua para não enfrentar Emhyr com insultos que não levariam a nenhum lugar, mas o coração do Lobo Branco sabe o que deseja e não é retornar Ciri para o pai. Se a vontade de Geralt for a única a ser contada, Ciri permanecerá com ele e Yennefer. E Ileanna. O witcher não tem nenhuma intenção de se separar das filhas novamente. Em silêncio, o witcher segue as feiticeiras para o corredor que dá acesso ao aposento imperial, Uma seguindo com passos lentos e pouco graciosos.

\- Então, como iremos desfazer a maldição de Uma? – Geralt questiona procurando afastar a mente de pensamentos sobre o imperador.

\- Seguiremos com o que havíamos combinado. – Yennefer responde com simplicidade – O levaremos para Kaer Morhen. Eu tenho uma ideia, mas explicarei quando estivermos lá.

Enquanto o witcher e a feiticeira de olhos violetas conversam, a pequena criatura se aproxima de Ileanna, o brilhante e vago olhar parecendo procurar por algo na jovem feiticeira. Uma vez mais, a jovem de olhos dourados sente a agoniada familiaridade que Uma desperta, como se a feiticeira _conhecesse_ quem se esconde debaixo do véu da maldição. Se abaixando diante da pequena criatura, Ileanna não consegue deixar de questionar se esse inquieto reconhecimento é uma indicação de que foi Ciri a vítima do feitiço lançado por Eredin ou se foi outra pessoa também conhecida. É então que a imagem de um feiticeiro elfo desperta na mente da jovem de olhos de witcher.

_Avallac’h, é você?_ O pensamento acompanha o movimento da jovem feiticeira, que ergue a mão na direção de Uma, mas sem realmente tocar a pequena criatura. Ileanna pode sentir a energia, a _magia_ , que emana da criatura amaldiçoada como ondas pulsantes, como um coração aprisionado. Mas a energia está _distorcida_ , dobrada e redobrada em si mesma, se afastando de como é em seu verdadeiro estado e impedindo que seja verdadeiramente identificada. Só resta a sensação de familiaridade que arrepia a pele e acelera o coração. Não há como saber se Uma é Ciri ou Avallac’h ou até mesmo outra pessoa.

\- Ileanna? – o chamado de Yennefer desperta a jovem feiticeira que, ao erguer o olhar dourado, encontra a feiticeira mais velha e o witcher a observando com curiosidade.

\- Eu conheço a maldição. – Ileanna responde se colocando de pé – É antiga e poderosa. Eu pensei que poderia identificar quem está dentro dele, mas... – as írises douradas caem para a pequena criatura que ainda se encontra completamente focada na jovem feiticeira – É impossível. A maldição deixou a energia original irreconhecível.

\- Nós desfaremos a maldição em Kaer Morhen. – Yennefer diz, sorrindo para a feiticeira mais nova e percebendo o curioso e questionador olhar que nasce nos olhos do witcher. Mesmo sem ler a mente de Geralt, a feiticeira de olhos violetas sabe que o Lobo Branco imagina quais serão os verdadeiros limites do poder de Ileanna. Sem dizer mais nada, Yennefer abre um portal para a fortaleza dos witchers, mas a ação arranca um baixo e temeroso gemido de Uma, que se encolhe em uma tentativa de ficar longe do portal.

\- Acho que ele não gosta de portais. – Ileanna comenta observando o medo que parece dominar a pequena criatura.

\- Eu não posso discordar dele. – Geralt diz voltando o olhar para Yennefer, que tenta não retribuir o sorriso que é oferecido pelo witcher – Vá com Ileanna pelo portal, eu levarei Uma com Plotka. – a feiticeira assente e, com um movimento da mão, chama a mais nova – E leve isso. – o witcher entrega o artefato achado com o Filho da Puta Jr.

\- Tenha cuidado. – Yennefer pede se aproximando e tocando o rosto do witcher. A feiticeira mais nova apenas desvia o olhar em uma tentativa de oferecer privacidade – Vejo-o em Kaer Morhen.

\- Vejo vocês lá. – Geralt responde e sorri para as feiticeiras que passam pelo portal. 

 

**_Anos atrás_ **

**_Tir Ná Lia_ **

Írises aquamarines observam os jovens feiticeiros que estudam os mapas silenciosamente no meio do salão de treino, a atenção sendo divida entre os alunos e o livro aberto sobre a mesa. Avallac’h percebe que uma conversa acontece entre os pupilos, palavras cuidadosamente sussurradas para permanecerem distantes do alcance do professor. E, embora a curiosidade inquiete a mente, o Aen Saevherne sabe que o melhor é não questionar ou tentar espionar, os alunos já se encontram familiarizados demais com os truques do poderoso feiticeiro. Além disso, uma atitude desse tipo somente despertaria a ira ou a desconfiança dos mais novos e Avallac’h não deseja perder o controle sobre os próprios pupilos.

\- Diga-me, você acha que ele tem planos para nós? – o jovem elfo questiona sem levantar o olhar, o longo cabelo negro caindo parcialmente sobre o semblante pensativo.

\- Quem é “ele”? – a jovem feiticeira questiona, as írises douradas se desviando do mapa e seguindo para a face do companheiro de treino.

\- Avallac’h. – Caranthir responde, o olhar azul sendo dirigido para os olhos dourados de witcher – Você realmente acredita que ele não tem nenhuma intenção de usar nossos poderes para o próprio benefício?

Por longos segundos, os jovens feiticeiros ficam apenas se observando. O brilho de puro poder manchado com raiva nas írises azuis faz com um profundo e discreto suspiro escape por entre os lábios de Ileanna. Quanto mais o treino deles se aproxima do final, mais Caranthir mostra sinais de desconfiança e receio com relação a Avallac’h e o futuro na Caçada Selvagem. A origem do jovem feiticeiro parece estar corrompendo-o cada dia mais, o empurrando para uma busca por um objetivo que se encontre fora da influência do Aen Saevherne.

\- Quais planos ele poderia ter? – a feiticeira de olhos dourados questiona, tentando manter a própria desconfiança sobre Avallac’h escondida.

\- Nós somos diferentes, _Rosa_. – o jovem elfo responde, enfatizando o título da companheira – Você é um truque do destino, algo que acontece uma vez em cada século, _quando_ acontece. Você nem ao menos _nasceu_ aqui. E eu... – Caranthir faz uma pausa, parecendo engolir um nó garganta – Eu sou o resultado de _estudo_ e _pesquisa_ , fui _construído_ , _feito_. Ele não me _criou_ , ele me _moldou_. E ele molda _você_ , segundo o que ele diz, de acordo com a vontade do rei. Mas o que garante que a vontade dele não está envolvida também? O que garante que Avallac’h não está _construindo_ nós dois para realizar algum desejo _dele_?

As írises azuis são abaixadas para o mapa, o feiticeiro não esperando por uma resposta. Por um longo momento, os olhos dourados permanecem observando a face do jovem elfo, notando a tensão sob a pele. O coração da feiticeira com olhos de witcher bate rapidamente no peito, alimentado pela própria desconfiança, pelas próprias observações acerca de Avallac’h, e a mente não consegue deixar de imaginar se realmente poderia haver alguma _verdade_ nas palavras de Caranthir.

 

**_Presente_ **

****

**_Kaer Morhen_ **

Uma onda de nostalgia envolve o coração do witcher quando os olhos dourados avistam a silhueta da antiga fortaleza. O interior das resistentes paredes foi o único lar conhecido e o retorno não deixa de parecer, para Geralt, com uma volta para casa. Um jovem tordo faz um voo baixo, assustando Plotka e Uma, que se acalmam sob o efeito de um rapidamente executado Axii. O rápido encontro leva os pensamentos do witcher para Eskel, o amigo tendo como passatempo a caça a esses draconídeos. A lembrança de Eskel leva a mente para as lembranças de Lambert e Vesemir. E Yennefer e Ileanna. Durante o restante da cavalgada até Kaer Morhen, uma dúvida nasce na mente do Lobo Branco, como um eco das recordações despertadas. Qual terá sido a reação dos outros witchers ao reencontrarem Ileanna?

Entretanto, Geralt não tem muito tempo para se dedicar a esse questionamento. Quando os portões da fortaleza são alcançados, uma familiar figura se aproxima para recepcionar o witcher, um pequeno sorriso no rosto marcado pelas rugas do tempo. Geralt desmonta de Plotka, tomando cuidado para que Uma não caia da sela, o toque firme do Lobo Branco o ajudando a sair da montaria e alcançar o chão com segurança. Todo movimento é acompanhado pelo olhar atento do witcher mais velho, que não consegue evitar que um suspiro escape por entre os lábios ao ver a pequena criatura.

\- Vejo que Yennefer não exagerou quando disse que ele era feio. – Vesemir comenta se ajoelhando diante de Uma e examinando as marcas exibidas pelo pequeno corpo – Pelo o que eu posso observar, ele realmente foi vítima de uma maldição. – as palavras do witcher parecem não registrar na mente de Uma, que apenas gira no mesmo lugar, repetindo o que se tornou seu nome de modo quase incessante.

\- Como Yen está? – Geralt questiona observando o mentor se colocar de pé.

\- Como uma imparável força da natureza. – Vesemir responde começando a caminhar para o interior da fortaleza e sendo acompanhado pelo witcher mais novo e Uma – Ela mal pisou em Kaer Morhen e já foi distribuindo ordens e tarefas. Não disse nem ao menos um “Olá, é bom ver vocês”.

\- Essa é a Yen. – o Lobo Branco diz com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

\- Sim. – Vesemir concorda de modo distraído, os olhos dourados se voltando para o antigo pupilo – Mas devo admitir que o que mais nos surpreendeu foi a _companhia_ com que Yennefer chegou. – ante o comentário do mais velho, Geralt para a caminhada, o olhar sendo abaixado com um leve embaraço – Uma jovem feiticeira chamada _Ileanna_ que tem os olhos de um witcher.

\- Vesemir... – Geralt tenta começar com um pesado suspiro, mas é logo interrompido pelo mais velho.

\- Não se preocupe, Lobo. – o mestre dos witchers diz com um eco de divertimento na voz – Yennefer tirou um tempo para nos explicar _isso_ , pelo menos.

\- Ileanna não se lembra de nada. – o witcher mais novo comenta voltando a andar, o tom de voz baixo e pesado – Ela não tem nenhuma lembrança da vida que tinha antes da Caçada Selvagem levá-la.

\- Yennefer nos contou. – Vesemir diz e alguns segundos se passam em silêncio antes que o veterano witcher volte a falar – Ela cresceu, Lobo. Ela se tornou muito parecida com você.

\- É mesmo? – Geralt questiona com a energia retornando à voz – Para mim, ela está muito parecida com a Yen.

\- Na aparência, talvez. – as írises douradas do witcher procuram pelos olhos do aluno – Mas na _personalidade_ , ela é mais você.

Geralt não consegue evitar que um sorriso pintado com orgulho nasça nos lábios com o comentário de Vesemir, o coração se enchendo com a satisfação de saber que uma parte de si mesmo foi herdada pela filha. Olhando no perfil do velho mentor, cuja atenção retornou para o caminho a ser seguido para o interior da fortaleza, o Lobo Branco se recorda de um comentário feito sob uma árvore em Kaer Trolde.

\- O medalhão que você deu para ela... – o witcher começa.

\- Ela usa, eu vi. – Vesemir diz com rapidez sem olhar par ao mais novo.

\- Ela não lembra _como_ conseguiu, mas ela sabe que é _importante_. – Geralt termina sem se deixar abalar pela interrupção, conseguindo conquistar a atenção das írises douradas do veterano witcher.

\- Isso... Me deixa satisfeito. – o velho witcher responde tentando se mostrar inabalado pelas palavras do aluno, mas o Lobo Branco nota o pequeno sorriso que nasce nos lábios de Vesemir, pintado com uma _satisfação_ muito mais profunda do que as palavras foram permitidas mostrar.

\- Ileanna está com Yen? – Geralt questiona voltando o olhar para as torres da fortaleza.

\- Não, ela foi caçar um tordo com Eskel. – Vesemir responde, percebendo a surpresa que as palavras causam no witcher mais novo – Você tinha que ver a cara da Yennefer fez ao perceber que não podia dizer nada contra a decisão de Ileanna de aceitar o convite que Eskel fez – divertimento colore a voz do mestre dos witchers.

\- Eskel _convidou_ Ileanna para uma caçada? – a surpresa ainda colore a voz do witcher ao perguntar.

\- Yennefer disse que precisa do fluído espinhal de um tordo para seja lá o que for que ela está planejando. Eskel já estava de saída para caçar alguns tordos, então ele ficou com a tarefa. – o mais velho responde abrindo as portas da fortaleza – Ileanna ficou curiosa com o que seria um tordo, então Eskel a convidou para ir junto. – Vesemir para no meio do salão, o olhar retornando para a face do antigo aluno e encontrando o discreto sorriso que parece não abandonar os lábios do mais novo – Ela é muito curiosa, Lobo.

\- Com certeza, ela é. – outra voz diz capturando a atenção dos witchers, que então percebem a aproximação de Lambert – E eu estava certo, ela cresceu e se tornou uma _cópia_ da mãe. – os lábios do witcher se esticam em um desafiante sorriso que é oferecido para o Lobo Branco.

 

**_Tir Ná Lia_ **

Os últimos raios de sol mergulham o salão do Palácio do Despertar em uma dançante penumbra. Sombras bailam pelas paredes, escondendo e revelando quadros belamente pintados para os atentos olhos da cor do mel. Passos lentos guiam o vice-rei pela galeria de rostos familiares, os pensamentos viajando entre a tinta e a mensagem recentemente recebida. Com os braços cruzados nas costas, Ge’els deixa que o olhar pule de uma imagem para outra até um quadro que permanece quase completamente na escuridão. A tela, alta e larga, decorada com uma elegante moldura, mostra o rei sentado em seu trono, a altivez de Auberon reconhecível mesmo sob o toque das sombras. E, aos pés do soberano, uma jovem e bela feiticeira, ajoelhada com um rosa de gelo em uma das mãos, o rosto encostado nas pernas do rei e sob o suave toque dos dedos de Auberon. _A Rosa e o Rei_. Ge’els se lembra da noite em que o quadro foi pintado, sob a luz da lua e das velas.

O vice-rei dos Aen Elle também se recorda do dia em que o quadro seguinte foi criado. Ao lado da tela do rei e da feiticeira, em um ponto onde a luz da lua alcança com mais liberdade, está uma antiga pintura, mas ainda parecendo tão fresca quanto no dia em que foi pintada. As írises da cor de mel seguem as linhas que montam a imagem de Auberon de braços dados com Lara, a beleza da jovem princesa remetendo aos traços herdados por sua descendente. Por um momento, Ge’els deixa que o olhar caminhe entre Lara e Ileanna, as únicas feiticeiras, além de Shiadhal, a conquistarem um lugar ao lado de Auberon. Os olhos do vice-rei percebem como Lara permanece _de pé_ ao lado do rei enquanto Ileanna foi pintada _ajoelhada_. A observação faz com que os pensamentos do poderoso elfo sejam levados para a jovem que Eredin persegue, a mente imaginando se os caminhos de Ileanna e _Cirilla_ já voltaram a se cruzar.

Se Lara estivesse viva quando o Truque do Destino foi trazido para Tir Ná Lia, Ileanna acabaria _se ajoelhando_ para a filha de Auberon, Ge’els tem certeza disso. Então, se a Rosa voltar a encontrar a Andorinha, se ajoelhará também? Um pequeno sorriso curva os lábios do vice-rei, a mente despertando as memórias das duas jovens juntas nos jardins do Palácio da Lua. Ileanna era quem _liderava_ com relação a Zireael. Era a Rosa quem _mostrava_ e _ensinava_ , quem fazia os olhos verdes como esmeraldas queimarem com ciúmes e inveja. Ileanna _guiava_ e Cirilla _seguia_ , o coração da Andorinha desejando desesperadamente ser capaz de alcançar a Rosa de Auberon. Os olhos da cor do mel se fixam na imagem da princesa ao lado do pai, dois dos mais poderosos Aen Saevherne entre os Aen Elle. E mesmo que o sangue reivindique o título de Senhora do Tempo e do Espaço para Cirilla, a Andorinha ainda tem muito a aprender antes alcançar o nível de Lara. E até mesmo o de Ileanna.

_Então, quando a encontrar, Ileanna continuará a guiar a Andorinha._ O pensamento é como a última peça a completar o plano do vice-rei, o ressurgimento da jovem feiticeira tendo agitado antigas desconfianças, há muito enterradas. E uma profunda curiosidade acerca das intenções da Rosa. Vridhiel a encontrou na companhia dos pais biológicos, então um encontro com a Andorinha é apenas uma questão de tempo. Mesmo se Eredin a encontrar primeiro, Ileanna não negará ajuda para recuperar Cirilla. E quando elas se encontrarem uma vez mais, a visão de Auberon irá se realizar? Ge’els não consegue deixar de se perguntar se a Rosa e a Andorinha serão realmente capazes de quebrar todas as barreiras e incendiar o Caminho dos Mundos. O som da porta do salão sendo aberta retira o vice-rei dos próprios pensamentos, mas não é o suficiente para afastar o olhar de mel dos quadros pendurados.

\- Meu senhor. – o jovem soldado diz se ajoelhando a alguns passos de distância da porta.

\- Vridhiel. – Ge’els cumprimenta sem se virar para o cavaleiro vermelho – Eu tenho uma missão para você.

\- Eu estou às suas ordens, meu senhor. – o capitão responde sem hesitação.

\- Quero que vá para o mundo dos Aen Seidhe. – o vice-rei diz em um autoritário tom de voz, se voltando para o rapaz ajoelhado – Leve apenas o navegador necessário para que faça a viagem e permaneçam escondidos de Eredin.

\- Iremos procurar pela Andorinha, meu senhor? – Vridhiel questiona sem levantar o olhar, escondendo a curiosidade presente nos olhos verdes.

\- Não. Quero que encontrem Ileanna. – as palavras de Ge’els apenas aumentam a curiosidade e inquietam o coração do cavaleiro vermelho – Se o caminho dela cruzar com o de Cirilla ou qualquer outro, quero que reporte _para mim._ – o tom de voz do vice-rei não deixa espaço para mais questionamentos.

\- Como ordenar, meu senhor. – o soldado responde, inclinando ainda mais a cabeça em respeito.

\- Parta imediatamente. – Ge’els ordena por fim, o olhar de mel observando o jovem capitão se levantar e se retirar do salão.

Não demora para que as írises do vice-rei retornem para os quadros tocados pela luz e pelas sombras, a mente navegando pelas memórias de uma morte repentina e da ascensão de um rei que governa uma Caçada mais do que a um reino.

 

**_Kaer Morhen_ **

Após conversar com Vesemir e Lambert, o witcher segue caminho para a torre que Yennefer tomou para si. A caminhada pelo interior da fortaleza é como seguir uma trilha de lembranças para Geralt. Já faz um tempo desde que o Lobo Branco pisou no interior de Kaer Morhen, a última vez sendo o ataque da Salamandra, logo após o witcher acordar perdido na floresta nos arredores da fortaleza. Ainda assim, o caminho do witcher até os aposentos de Yennefer é confiante e certeiro, cada passo sendo dado com calma e despreocupação. Na escadaria que oferece acesso à torre, entretanto, Geralt ouve a voz da feiticeira seguida por um crise de tosse e adjetivos nada elogiosos para um cristal.

Com a curiosidade despertada, o Lobo Branco ultrapassa os últimos degraus e encontra Yennefer afastando a fumaça de perto do megascópio com um movimento da mão. A raiva que ecoa na voz da poderosa feiticeira deixa claro os sentimentos sentidos com relação ao cristal recém-explodido. Deixando que um sorriso nasça nos lábios finos, Geralt se aproxima do local onde o megascópio foi colocado, a aproximação do witcher não atraindo nenhuma reação por parte da feiticeira de olhos violetas.

\- O que o cristal fez de errado para despertar a sua ira? – Geralt questiona com o divertimento claro na voz e arrancando um suspiro exasperado dos lábios de Yennefer.

\- Não estou no humor para brincadeiras, Geralt. – Yennefer responde se virando para o witcher, as írises violetas flamejando em raiva – Esse maldito cristal se recusa a funcionar! – o olhar fulminante da feiticeira é dirigido para o megascópio.

\- Você tem certeza de que o cristal é o único motivo para a sua raiva? – o Lobo Branco pergunta no mesmo tom de voz, se aproximando ainda mais de Yennefer.

\- O que isso deveria significar? – as chamas nas írises violetas são novamente dirigidas para os olhos dourados do witcher, encontrando no conhecido olhar a resposta para a questão feita – Não me _incomoda_ que Ileanna tenha ido caçar com Eskel.

\- Tem certeza? – Geral questiona cruzando os braços sobre o peito, uma sobrancelha branca arqueando em descrença – Pelo que eu me lembro, você nunca gostou de deixar Ileanna _fora_ da sua visão, ainda mais com um witcher que poderia _ceder_ ao desejo dela de aprender a usar uma espada... – a cada palavra dita, o sorriso nos lábios do witcher aumenta e o tom de divertida provocação se torna mais intenso.

\- Ela _já sabe_ como usar uma espada. – Yennefer responde de modo exasperado, o olhar se voltando para o megascópio e o cabelo negro caindo sobre o belo perfil, mas ainda incapaz de esconder o sorriso que treme os lábios finos.

Sorrindo de modo mais suave, Geralt se aproxima ainda mais da feiticeira, os dedos enluvados afastando os ondulados fios negros do rosto belo. A feiticeira segue o movimento, os olhos sendo erguidos para a face do witcher, as chamas nas írises violetas se transformando em um fogo mais brando, os lábios finos se permitindo sorrir de modo suave e caloroso. Sem pensar, Yennefer inclina o pescoço na direção do toque e dá um passo para o frente, o corpo encostando ao do Lobo Branco, que não demora para envolver a cintura fina com o braço livre. Os braços da feiticeira retribuem o abraço rodeando a cintura do witcher, oferecendo um apoio para que Yennefer possa encostar o rosto no peito coberto pela armadura. Por longos segundos, o casal permanece em silêncio, aproveitando a presença e o calor um do outro.

\- Nós não tivemos a oportunidade de conversar sobre Ileanna. – Geralt diz em um sussurro sem quebrar o abraço – Sobre o que ela nos contou em Kaer Trolde.

\- Eu quero ainda mais arrancar o coração de Eredin. – a feiticeira responde arrancando uma fraca risada dos lábios do witcher.

\- Eu também, mas...

\- Eu sei que ela não contou tudo, Geralt. – Yennefer diz levantando o rosto, as íris violetas procurando pelos olhos dourados – Mas ela contou o suficiente. Eu tenho paciência para esperar ate que _ela queira_ contar mais.

O witcher assente, concordando com as palavras da feiticeira e compartilhando da ausência de vontade de forçar Ileanna a compartilhar qualquer coisa que não esteja confortável ou pronta para dizer. Os dedos enluvados seguem os contornos da face bela, o coração acelerando no peito, ansioso com a pergunta que surge na mente.

\- Ela te contou mais alguma coisa em Vizima? – o Lobo Branco questiona em um tom de voz um pouco acima de um sussurro.

\- Não. – Yennefer responde se desvencilhando do abraço – Mas acho que ela reconheceu minha estrela. – os dedos da feiticeira tocam o pingente que repousa no pescoço, a mente recordando do toque curioso da filha enquanto o sono ainda pesava nos olhos dourados – Eu acho... – as írises violetas encontram o curioso olhar do witcher – Eu acho que Ileanna _se lembra_ , Geralt. Inconscientemente.

\- O que quer dizer? – Geralt questiona cruzando os braços sobre o peito e sentindo a inquietação começar a fazer o sangue coçar.

\- Quero dizer que, mesmo sem ter _consciência_ , Ileanna _se lembra_. – a feiticeira responde, o tom de voz se tornando mais forte e duro. Percebendo o choque nos olhos dourados, Yennefer respira fundo, a voz perdendo o contorno afiado – Em Vizima, ela teve um pesadelo. Pelo menos, pareceu um pesadelo. – uma sombra de incerteza nasce nas írises violetas – Quando ela acordou, o modo como ela me olhou... Era como se estivesse tentando _se lembrar_ de mim. E o jeito como ela tocou minha estrela... – o olhar violeta se foca intensamente nos olhos do witcher – Eu _realmente_ acredito que ela se lembra, Geralt. Ela apenas _não sabe_.

As palavras de Yennefer ecoam na mente do Lobo Branco, quebrando o ritmo com o que o inquieto coração bate no peito protegido pela armadura. A perspectiva de que Ileanna possa _se lembrar_ é o suficiente para desfazer a calma que tomou conta do witcher com a chegada a Kaer Morhen. Nos olhos violetas, Geralt vê uma sincera crença manchada com as sombras do medo. Medo de que Ileanna nunca se recorde, mas também das consequências – do que a jovem feiticeira pode _sentir_ e _pensar_ – ao se lembrar.

\- E o que nós fazemos, então? – o witcher questiona com a voz colorida com a ansiedade sentida pelo coração.

\- Nós deixamos que ela se lembre. – a feiticeira responde com simplicidade.

 

**_Tir Ná Lia_ **

As írises verdes observam enquanto Faolin termina de arrumar o próprio cavalo, as mãos do navegador são rápidas e habilidosas ao preparar a montaria, o cajado já firmemente preso nas costas. A atenção do jovem capitão se volta para o próprio cavalo, a negra égua relinchando brevemente, como se percebesse a inquietação que domina o coração do cavaleiro. A ordem dada pelo vice-rei ecoa na mente de Vridhiel sem pausa ou descanso, entrelaçada a dúvida acerca dos objetivos que Ge’els possa querer atingir ao buscar a Rosa de Auberon. O soldado acaricia a crina da montaria de modo distraído. Não há nenhum desejo no coração de entregar Ileanna para uma punição ou qualquer outra situação que a possa ferir. A lealdade no cavaleiro vermelho não permitiria. E muito menos o carinho mantido em segredo no coração de Vridhiel.

Respirando fundo para estabilizar os próprios pensamentos, o capitão monta na negra égua, o verde olhar procurando e encontrando Faolin já sobre o negro cavalo. Assentindo para o navegador, Vridhiel começa a cavalgada para fora dos limites da cidade, o pulo entre mundos somente acontecendo na neutra área que divide o território dos Aen Elle daquele dominado pelos unicórnios. A fria brisa noturna é incapaz de acalmar o fogo que consome o sangue do jovem capitão ou estabilizar os batimentos do inquieto coração. Os cavaleiros vermelhos passam pelas ruas e cruzam as pontes de Tir Ná Lia com rapidez e destreza, as negras montarias passando como sombras sob a luz da lua, longe de testemunhas e do conhecimento do próprio rei.

Os soldados param poucos quilômetros dentro da área neutra, lado a lado. Vridhiel pode sentir o peso do azul olhar sobre si, queimando com o calor da curiosidade. Entretanto, nenhuma palavra deixa os lábios do navegador. Faolin aguarda quieta e pacientemente, o cajado na mão esquerda, pronto para abrir o caminho para o mundo dos Aen Seidhe. As írises verdes do capitão procuram os olhos do subordinado, encontrando prontidão em meio a curiosidade. Vridhiel sabe que Faolin também não acredita na traição da Rosa, nenhum dos soldados que serviam sob o comando de Ileanna – e agora de Vridhiel – acreditam. Mas por lealdade ao trono, eles permaneceram em silêncio. Talvez, apenas _talvez_ , a ordem do vice-rei possa oferecer uma oportunidade de ajudar aquela que um dia os comandou.

\- Posso confiar na sua discrição nessa missão, Faolin? – o jovem capitão questiona com seriedade.

\- É claro, senhor. – o navegador responde sem hesitação, o braço direito sendo colocado sobre o peito e o rosto abaixando levemente, fazendo com que os fios dourados caiam sobre o rosto jovem.

\- Então, abra o portal para o mundo dos Aen Seidhe. – Vridhiel ordena, colocando a máscara de caveira sobre o rosto – Para o último lugar em que estivemos.

O movimento é copiado pelo navegador, que usa a mão direita para esconder a face sob a máscara. Com a esquerda, Faolin ergue o cajado, o cristal na ponta brilhando intensamente com uma luz azulada. Logo, um portal é aberto sob a luz da lua, sendo prontamente cruzado pelos dois soldados. Durante o pulo entre os mundos, há apenas uma imagem na mente do jovem capitão: a de uma rosa de gelo.

 

**_Kaer Morhen_ **

Após a conversa com Yennefer, Geralt deixa a fortaleza em busca de Eskel e Ileanna. Com a mente ainda fervendo com a hipótese levantada pela feiticeira, o Lobo Branco respira fundo ao sentir a gentil brisa que sopra entre as montanhas e deixa que o trabalho de rastrear o amigo e a filha afastem os inquietos pensamentos. Ainda assim, o witcher não consegue apagar a imagem de rara insegurança mostrada pelos olhos violetas. Tudo que é relacionado a Ileanna sempre afetou a poderosa feiticeira mais intensamente do que qualquer outra coisa, mas Geralt não pode deixar de compartilhar o medo sentido por Yennefer, a imprevisibilidade da reação da jovem feiticeira sobre a _verdade_ , sobre o passado esquecido, tendo o poder de desestabilizar até mesmo o coração de um bem treinado witcher.

Geralt segue os rastros de Eskel e Ileanna até uma área afastada da fortaleza, encontrando Escorpião, o cavalo do amigo, acompanhado por uma negra égua e pelos restos de um acampamento. Procurando por uma nova trilha para seguir, o witcher encontra pegadas humanas misturadas com as de uma cabra. A nova descoberta faz com que um pequeno sorriso nasça nos lábios do Lobo Branco. _Parece que Eskel trouxe uma isca para o tordo_. O pensamento segue a caminhada de Geralt pela mesma trilha marcada pelas pegadas. Um pequeno desvio para capturar uma amostra do cheiro da cabra quando o rastro para em algumas rochas e logo o witcher se encontra seguindo novas pegadas que o levam diretamente a uma cabra amarrada em uma estaca.

\- Não acho que tenha se amarrado sozinha. – Geralt comenta se abaixando ao lado do animal.

\- Você viu, Ileanna? – uma voz familiar diz com claro divertimento – Parece que essa isca funciona com witchers também.

O Lobo Branco se vira na direção da voz, encontrando Eskel e Ileanna escondidos atrás de algumas árvores baixas, um sorriso brincando nos lábios de ambos. Deixando que um sorriso próprio apareça, Geralt caminha até o amigo e a filha, Eskel não perdendo tempo em provocar o velho amigo. Os olhos dourados do Lobo procuram as írises de mesma cor da jovem feiticeira, que assente em reconhecimento e cumprimento.

\- Yen tem mantido vocês ocupados? – Geralt questiona.

\- Dei sorte, eu acho. – Eskel responde dando de ombros – Ela me deu uma tarefa que eu já planejava fazer de qualquer jeito. – percebendo como a atenção do amigo parece deslizar para a jovem feiticeira que o acompanha, o witcher completa – E Ileanna estava curiosa em descobrir o que é um tordo, então eu achei que ela poderia vir comigo.

\- Seu mundo tem criaturas muito estranhas. – a feiticeira de olhos dourados comenta, o sorriso ainda esticando os lábios vermelhos.

Uma baixa e breve risada escapa por entre os lábios de Geralt diante das palavras de Ileanna. Contudo, o witcher não pode negar a satisfação que acalma e aquece o coração ao ver a filha _se divertir_ com o trabalho de um caçador de monstros. Olhando nos olhos do amigo, o Lobo Branco encontra o conhecimento sobre quem Ileanna é, mas também a silenciosa garantia de que nada foi dito. Geralt assente em agradecimento, recebendo o mesmo movimento em resposta. Nesse momento, um familiar som viaja pelo ar e a sombra que se revela na grama denuncia a chegada do tordo.

O draconídeo aterrissa próximo a cabra, pronto para atacar, mas um Aard de Geralt o afasta do animal e desvia a atenção do tordo para os witchers e a feiticeira. Três espadas de prata são sacadas ao mesmo tempo, o trio se movimentando de modo a circular o draconídeo. Quando o tordo avança na direção de Geralt, Eskel aproveita para atacar atrás da asa, o afiado ataque da lâmina arrancando um forte rugido do monstro. Focando a própria magia na espada e fazendo as runas brilharem com uma luz azulada, Ileanna movimenta a lâmina de baixo para cima, soltando uma onda de energia que atinge a cauda do tordo, cortando através das escamas e indo fundo na carne. A resposta do tordo é imediata, o draconídeo não perdendo tempo em avançar na direção da feiticeira. Os witchers seguem, usando os sinais para tentar parar o tordo, mas em um segundo Ileanna some da linha de visão do draconídeo, reaparecendo entre Geralt e Eskel.

Por um momento, Eskel olha do amigo para a feiticeira, uma clara pergunta nos olhos dourados. Entretanto, o tordo não permite que uma conversa começa e avança novamente. Os witchers e a feiticeira desviam com rapidez e o draconídeo alça voo. Atentos ao preparo para aterrissar do tordo, Geralt e Eskel se posicionam de modo a ficarem a próximos às asas do draconídeo e Ileanna se coloca próxima ao witcher de cabelos brancos. Quando o tordo mergulha, os três atacam de uma vez. As lâminas dos witchers cortam sob as asas do draconídeo e a de Ileanna rasga através das escamas do pescoço. Desviando com rapidez, os três evitam ser atingidos quando o tordo cai morrendo sobre a grama. O silêncio permanece por alguns segundos, enquanto três pares de olhos dourados se certificam de que o draconídeo está morto.

\- Bem, vamos coletar o fluído espinhal e voltar. – Eskel diz e Geralt assente, concordando.

\- Yen mencionou para que ela precisa disso? – o Lobo Branco questiona enquanto o amigo se ocupa em cortar abaixo do crânio do tordo e coletar o fluído da espinha.

\- Quer dizer que você não sabe? – o outro witcher rebate.

\- Não. – Geralt responde, o olhar dourado sendo dirigido para a jovem feiticeira com uma muda pergunta.

\- Eu também não sei. – Ileanna diz.

Um suspiro escapa por entre os lábios do witcher, a mente imaginando o que Yennefer pode estar planejando. Geralt sabe melhor do que pergunta, a ausência de uma resposta por parte da feiticeira sendo uma certeza na mente do Lobo Branco. Voltando a atenção para o presente, Geralt observa enquanto Ileanna se aproxima de Eskel para ver como o fluído espinhal é recolhido. O witcher se recorda da observação de Vesemir sobre a _curiosidade_ da jovem feiticeira e não consegue evitar de concordar. Não apenas pelo que acontece agora, mas também pelas perguntas feitas em Kaer Trolde. Consciente ou não, Ileanna parece se sentir _confortável_ entre witchers. Essa observação traz as palavras de Yennefer de volta para a mente do witcher. Talvez – apenas _talvez_ – Yennefer possa estar certa e Ileanna se lembre de tudo sem ao menos saber.

\- O que achou? – o Lobo Branco pergunta, o olhar dourado observando a jovem feiticeira se afastar do tordo com Eskel.

\- Foi divertido. – Ileanna responde com um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos – Diferente das lutas com que estou acostumada.

\- Você daria uma boa witcher. – Eskel comenta, mas as írises douradas se focam no amigo e não na feiticeira, um sorriso cheio de provocação nos lábios.

Ileanna ri do comentário e Geralt decide responder da mesma maneira. Com suaves sorrisos nos lábios, os witchers e a jovem feiticeira seguem o caminho de volta para Kaer Morhen.

 

**_Anos atrás_ **

**_Tir Ná Lia_ **

A luz das velas dança pela sala de jantar, o silêncio pesando no ar. Sozinhos e longe do olhar do antigo professor, os jovens feiticeiros trocam rápidos olhares, as mentes imaginando e questionando, mas não conseguindo transformar os pensamentos em palavras que as vozes possam pronunciar. Írises douradas se voltam para as altas janelas que oferecem uma vista para a cidade, adormecida sob o toque da lua cheia, e dedos longos brincam com a taça de vinho. Atentos olhos azuis acompanham o movimento, as írises claras observando o perfil da feiticeira que senta na ponta oposta da mesa. Anos se passaram desde o término do treinamento, mas Ileanna permanece um enigma para Caranthir. A única certeza que o navegador tem sobre a feiticeira é a lealdade da Rosa para com o rei. O jovem elfo sabe que Ileanna não se ajoelhará para ninguém além de Auberon. Nem mesmo para Avallac’h.

\- Como ela é? – o feiticeiro questiona, a voz suave ecoando no silêncio quebrado.

\- Ela quem? – a dona dos olhos dourados rebate, as írises se voltando para o companheiro.

\- _Zireael_. – Caranthir responde, um provocativo sorriso esticando os lábios finos – Parece que vocês duas têm passado muito tempo juntas.

\- Ela é... _Rebelde_. – Ileanna diz retribuindo o sorriso com a mesma dose de provocação – Impulsiva, impetuosa, um tanto quanto imatura. Mas também talentosa, ela tem potencial. – a jovem feiticeira toma um gole da taça de vinho, o olhar dourado observando a reação do companheiro. O sorriso vermelho aumenta com a baixa risada que deixa os lábios de Caranthir.

\- Isso explica _por que_ Avallac’h parece tão interessado nela. – o cavaleiro vermelho comenta.

\- O _poder_ de Zireael não é exatamente o que interessa a Avallac’h. – a navegadora diz conseguindo um olhar descrente como resposta – É a _lembrança de Lara._

\- Oh. – o feiticeiro responde, um brilho de compreensão nascendo nas írises azuis – Então é sobre _isso_. – uma baixa risada escapa por entre os lábios do navegador – Mesmo após todo esse tempo... Avallac’h ainda não esqueceu Lara.

\- Nem a perdoou. – Ileanna completa – Ou ao mundo que ele acredita que a roubou.

\- Então, para nosso querido _mestre_... – as palavras de Caranthir são coloridas com ironia, a última ganhando uma adição de ressentimento – Zireael é a _preservação_ da memória de Lara?

\- Sim. – a feiticeira de olhos dourados concorda – É o que eu observo. O poder em Zireael... É o último fragmento do sangue de Lara que restou em todos os mundos. Uma última lembrança.

\- Que obsessão. – Caranthir diz de modo desdenhoso, os dedos levando a taça de vinho aos lábios.

_Que obsessão, realmente_. O pensamento acompanha as írises douradas que observam o companheiro, deixando que o silêncio volte a dominar o aposento. Por um momento, a jovem feiticeira permite que os pensamentos se voltem para a Andorinha, a mente não deixando de indagar se Zireael percebe que a ajuda de Avallac’h não vem sem preço ou interesse, que há um _intento_ em cada ação feita pelo Aen Saevherne. Uma _intenção_ cujo objetivo é preservar alguém há muito tempo perdido.

 

**_Presente_ **

**_Kaer Morhen_ **

A lua cheia derrama um suave brilho sobre um dos quartos da fortaleza, onde poucas velas ainda permanecem acesas iluminando o livro que se encontra aberto sobre as pernas de uma jovem feiticeira. Horas se passaram desde que Vesemir partiu com Uma e as vozes dos witchers pararam de ecoar entre as paredes, mas o sono ainda parece evadir a jovem de olhos dourados. Até mesmo a leitura parece embaçar na mente, se desfazendo sob o peso da lembrança de um sonho. Sob a luz do dia, foi fácil evitar pensar e reconhecer as semelhanças entre Kaer Morhen e uma fortaleza coberta em neve, entre o salão bagunçado e aquele visto na companhia de um lobo. _Escola do Lobo_. Um pesado suspiro deixa os lábios vermelhos e as írises douradas tentam se focar no livro emprestado por Vesemir.

**_Vampiros superiores são a classe vampírica mais difícil de identificar devido a sua aparência humana, o que os presenteia com uma habilidade de se misturar entre os humanos com enorme facilidade. Até mesmo entre eles uma classificação se torna difícil, uma vez que há um espectro de poderes que os vampiros superiores podem manifestar e muitas vezes essas habilidades não são compartilhadas entre dois exemplares dessas criaturas._ **

Por mais que a mente tente se concentrar, as palavras se entrelaçam na página, o significado sendo registrado com dificuldade. O silêncio da noite parece ser apenas um convite para os ecos do sonho, para os sussurros que usam o vento para falarem. O coração bate forte no peito da jovem feiticeira, seguindo os passos da consciência na fuga da _familiaridade_ despertada com as imagens vistas. Um medalhão na forma da cabeça de um lobo e um pingente no formato de uma estrela. Cabelos brancos e uma voz... Uma voz encontrada no mundo desperto, dona de um toque quente que passa tranquilidade e segurança. _Geralt. Yennefer_. Ileanna balança a cabeça tentando afastar os fantasmas do sonho, o cabelo negro caindo sobre os olhos dourados e dificultando ainda mais a leitura.

**_Até mesmo witchers podem encontrar dificuldade em discernir um vampiro superior de um humano comum, uma vez que os medalhões permanecem imóveis na presença dessas criaturas. E ao contrário de humanos – e witchers – vampiros superiores são imortais. O que significa que até mesmo o mais habilidoso e corajoso witcher deve pensar antes de aceitar um combate contra uma criatura dessa. Pois vampiros superiores são raros, mas ainda mais raros são aqueles que os enfrentaram e viveram para contar a história._ **

Pálpebras se fecham sobre írises douradas, abandonando as palavras escritas e caindo em uma armadilha inconsciente, pois, na escuridão, os fantasmas sussurram mais alto e as memórias arranham a consciência com mais insistência, trazendo consigo lembranças que não pertencem ao reino dos sonhos. Um sorriso oferecido sob uma árvore em Kaer Trolde, um toque gentil que desperta a mente e ajuda a arrumar o longo cabelo, uma risada após uma batalha contra um tordo. A sensação de familiaridade envolve o coração em um abraço que parece ser feito de ferro tamanha sua força e seu peso. E ainda parece que _algo_ falta, uma última peça para formar o quebra-cabeça, para dar sentido ao sonho. Para explicar se o que a mente vê quando adormecida é realmente um sonho... Ou uma lembrança esquecida. As pálpebras se abrem para encontrarem a página molhada com as lágrimas derramadas sem consciência.

**_Um vampiro superior_ **

As palavras molhadas fazem o coração doer e as mãos são rápidas em empurrar o livro para o chão, as lágrimas caindo livremente pelo rosto marcado pela confusão sentida. A feiticeira deixa o corpo cair sobre a cama, o choro tão silencioso quanto a noite. As írises douradas caem sobre o livro descartado, o desenho de um corvo levando a mente para a memória de um encontro em Skellige. E um belo corvo que não era nada além de um lembrete de uma vida pausada para que o passado pudesse ser finalizado, um novo começo oferecido pelas mesmas mãos que a tiraram do toque da Morte. _Eu queria que estivesse aqui_. O pensamento é alto e intenso na mente perdida. _Queria que estivesse aqui para me ajudar a entender._ A jovem feiticeira se encolhe sobre o lençol, as pálpebras se fechando mais uma vez.

Entretanto, dessa vez a mente viaja para um lugar conhecido. Escondido do mundo e protegido pela luz da lua, onde o silêncio era quebrado por histórias de aventuras e de encontros favorecidos por tropeços do destino. Onde o perfume de ervas era forte e os únicos sussurros eram aqueles que convidavam para dormir, para descansar e assim recuperar a força. Onde as estrelas brilhavam intensamente no céu noturno e faziam com que as lembranças da Tir Ná Lia não doessem tanto. Onde _eles_ foram deixados, com as presenças tão cálidas e fortes, donas de uma _segurança_ sentida novamente sob o toque de uma poderosa feiticeira. _Quero vocês seguros, longe da Caçada_. O pensamento acompanha a saudade que é como uma agulhada no coração. _Longe de witchers._

Sob a lua cheia e as fracas chamas das velas, a jovem feiticeira adormece com a lembrança do crocitar de corvos como canção de ninar.

 

**_Anos atrás_ **

**_Tir Ná Lia_ **

Írises douradas procuram por um apoio no calmo olhar da cor de chumbo derretido, uma proteção contra o frio que penetra sob a pele e transforma o sangue em uma corrente de diminutos flocos de neve. Fragmentos de gelo nascem entre os dedos, estralando com uma vontade própria, uma força que ameaça submeter a mente aos próprios caprichos e desejos. Há sangue e gelo na língua, um gélido e metálico sabor que faz o coração acelerar, desesperado para escapar da tempestade. O frio continua a avançar, parecendo querer alcançar o centro do coração, o refúgio da alma. É um injusto duelo, uma batalha de força. Submeter e sucumbir. E, então, a vontade quebra, a ponte desaba, o gelo se desfaz e a jovem feiticeira cai de joelhos na grama do jardim.

\- Quase, minha rosa. – Auberon diz em um tom de voz baixo e suave, as írises da cor de chumbo derretido observando a feiticeira que tenta recuperar o fôlego – Você está quase lá.

\- Não tema. – as palavras de Avallac’h são mais firmes do que as do soberano – Esse poder é _seu_ , é _parte_ de você. Para controlá-lo, você deve _aceitá-lo_ ao invés de temê-lo.

Ileanna apenas assente em silêncio, a respiração descompassada demais para permitir que a voz se manifeste. Respirando fundo, a jovem feiticeira se coloca de pé, a pura vontade forçando os músculos a não tremerem e sustentarem o corpo ereto. Procurando o sereno olhar do soberano, as írises douradas mostram a resolução que obriga o coração a recuperar a calma e a coragem. Há incentivo e certeza no claro olhar de Auberon, uma _convicção_ que ancora o olhar dourado e permite que uma lenta expiração escape por entre os lábios da feiticeira, um convite para que o frio retorne. Dessa vez, o abraço do gelo é mais lento e calmo, mais como uma dança do que um combate e toda força que existe no coração está concentrada em não tentar escapar.

O olhar dourado não abandona as írises da cor de chumbo derretido, a serenidade nos olhos do soberano sendo como uma âncora em meio a um afogamento. Sob a vontade que se submete, o frio se espalha sem obstáculo, esfriando a pele e se entrelaçando aos músculos, levando a nevasca de volta para o sangue. A tempestade sussurra na mente, uma delicada brisa que pede por mais, por um controle que não é dado. Ao contrário, é tomado. Batendo com toda força, o coração se coloca contra o frio, uma vontade que coloca um limite, _impõe_ a submissão que foi oferecida. A dança para e a luta é ameaçada, mas a vontade do coração prevalece. Sem fugas ou medo, apenas coragem e força. E o frio para, concorda, _se submete_. A nevasca se torna uma suave chuva de neve, o gélido abraço como um lençol sob a pele e os sussurros se calam. O limite foi alcançado e o frio cede seu poder, o gelo estralando entre os dedos para então explodir em um estouro de magia e frio que pinta o jardim com a neve.

Mais uma vez, a jovem feiticeira cai, mas dessa vez, mãos seguram o corpo enfraquecido antes que possa alcançar a grama congelada. Tremendo, Ileanna coloca as mãos sobre os braços de Avallac’h em uma valente tentativa de se manter de pé. Um toque quente é oferecido para o rosto gelado, atraindo as írises douradas de volta para o olhar da cor de chumbo derretido. Satisfação e orgulho brilham no sereno olhar do rei dos Aen Elle, os dedos acariciando a face da feiticeira de modo suave e quase distraído. Írises aquamarines observam em uma silenciosa cautela, a mente parcialmente concentrada em oferecer apoio para o corpo da aluna e impedi-la de desabar no chão.

\- Um passo de cada vez, você está se aproximando da Geada Branca. – Auberon diz sem afastar o toque ou desviar o olhar – Um passo de cada vez, você está se tornando o farol para o frio que irá destruir todos os mundos. – um pequeno sorriso nasce nos lábios do soberano – Logo, minha rosa, você irá caminhar com a própria Geada e, então, nenhum portal permanecerá fechado para você.

 

**_Presente_ **

**_Kaer Morhen_ **

Na manhã seguinte, Geralt desperta com os fracos traços de ressaca ainda envolvendo os músculos duros sob a pele e a cama fria sem a presença de uma certa feiticeira. Respirando fundo, o witcher alonga os músculos enquanto deixa o colchão, os olhos procurando pela roupa e por algum traço do paradeiro de Yennefer. O objetivo da feiticeira permanece na mente do Lobo Branco misturado aos efeitos da última noite. É difícil acreditar que Yennefer tenha escolhido fazer o Teste das Ervas com Uma em ordem de desfazer a maldição, mas isso também explica o motivo por trás do silêncio da feiticeira. Nenhum witcher guarda boas lembranças do Teste e nenhum witcher escolheria realizá-lo novamente, se dada a escolha.

Pronto e arrumado, Geralt deixa o quarto e segue para o salão, encontrando não apenas Yennefer, mas todo mundo já desperto e esperando. Os olhos dourados percebem a fraca sombra que parece envolver as írises da feiticeira mais nova, denunciando uma noite mal dormida. Contudo, a preocupação não tem muito tempo para permanecer na mente do witcher, pois assim que a presença do Lobo Branco é percebida, a atmosfera no aposento muda, se tornando mais pesada e tensa. Geralt se aproxima do ponto onde todos estão reunidos, Uma já preso na cama usada para o Teste das Ervas, a imagem despertando antigas lembranças na mente do witcher, memórias que são melhores quando deixadas adormecidas e esquecidas no passado.

\- Pensei que tivéssemos nos livrado dessa mesa há muito tempo. – Geralt comenta tentando afastar os pensamentos acerca do que aconteceu há quase um século atrás.

\- Hm, deve fazer uns cinquenta anos desde a última vez que vi o Triste Albert. – Eskel responde usando o apelido dado para a mesa.

\- Não pude me desfazer dela. Pensei que pudesse ter algum uso um dia. – Vesemir diz – Vocês sabem como os velhos são.

\- Claro. – Lambert concorda com ironia – Todo vovô tem um sótão cheio de aparelhos de tortura.

\- Senhores, por favor. – Yennefer pede tentando impedir que uma discussão se inicie entre os witchers – Nós podemos começar, mas primeiro temos que preparar as poções.

Ao comando da feiticeira de olhos violetas, Geralt se encaminha para preparar as poções enquanto Eskel se encarrega de desinfetar as ferramentas. Vesemir e Lambert permanecem com Yennefer ao lado de Uma enquanto Ileanna segue o Lobo Branco até a cozinha. A companhia é logo notada pelo witcher, que permanece em silêncio enquanto pega os ingredientes necessários. A jovem feiticeira se aproxima da mesa, os dedos tocando as ervas separadas de modo quase distraído e fazendo com que a preocupada curiosidade volte a queimar no peito de Geralt.

\- Você está bem? – o witcher questiona, as írises douradas observando o jovem perfil sob a luz da manhã.

\- Sim. – Ileanna responde, o olhar sendo dirigido para o mais velho – Mas tenho a sensação de que o que irá acontecer não será agradável. – as palavras da feiticeira arrancam uma fraca risada dos lábios do Lobo Branco.

\- Você pode dizer isso. – Geralt concorda começando a preparar as poções necessárias – O Teste das Ervas não é fácil de assistir.

\- O que é esse teste? – a jovem feiticeira questiona, os dedos brincando com as ervas ainda não usadas.

\- É parte do processo que passamos para nos transformar em witchers. – um pesado e desconfortável suspiro escapa por entre os lábios de Geralt – É o que nos dá nossas mutações, nossas habilidades que nos diferenciam dos humanos. Mas também é muito perigoso, poucos sobrevivem.

\- Você acha que Uma irá resistir? – Ileanna pergunta em um tom um pouco mais alto que um sussurro, quase como um pensamento que escapou para a voz.

\- Eu confio na Yen. – o witcher diz sorrindo para a jovem feiticeira e mantendo os próprios receios guardados. Se for Ciri presa no corpo da pequena criatura, o Lobo Branco prefere não pensar nas consequências que o Teste das Ervas pode acarretar para a filha. Receber um sorriso como resposta da outra filha também ajuda a acalmar os temores no coração de Geralt, que percebe a familiaridade com que Ileanna separa os ingredientes para as poções – Você parece familiarizada com o preparo de poções. – o comentário é feito com uma ponta de provocação, o que aumenta o sorriso nos lábios vermelhos da feiticeira.

\- Meu amigo, uma das pessoas que me salvou quando escapei de Eredin, conhece e mexe bastante com ervas. – Ileanna explica – Eu acabei aprendendo um pouco também.

\- Você não fala muito sobre as pessoas que te ajudaram. – Geralt diz colocando a primeira poção terminada em um frasco.

\- Eu prefiro que elas fiquem longe do que estou fazendo. – a feiticeira de olhos dourados responde, o olhar se voltando para as ervas na mesa. – Mandrágora. – Ileanna aponta – Tem várias utilidades, inclusive servindo para fazer destilados.

\- É. – o witcher diz, uma memória despertando na mente. A lembrança de uma noite passada sob o efeito de licor de mandrágora na companhia de amigos e de um recém-conhecido que se tornou um valioso aliado e _amigo_ – Eu tenho um amigo que faz uma bebida bem potente com mandrágora. Deixa a língua bem solta.

Ileanna ri da observação e Geralt a acompanha. Contudo, a mente da feiticeira se recorda de uma história contada sob o silêncio da noite, quando a fraqueza ainda pesava nos músculos da jovem feiticeira e nos olhos daquele que contava o conto. Uma história sobre um encontro inesperado com uma estranha companhia liderada por um witcher. A lembrança traz consigo o eco de um sonho, de dúvidas e incertezas que parecem apenas se fortalecer dentro das paredes de Kaer Morhen. Uma pergunta mantida presa na garganta em Vizima retorna, agora dirigida para o witcher. _Eu conhecia você antes?_ _Eu conhecia esse lugar?_ Mas assim como na capital, a questão permanece no silêncio, contida. No lugar dela, Ileanna ajuda Geralt a terminar as poções, o coração procurando um refúgio das incertezas na forte presença do Lobo Branco.

\- Hora de voltar para os outros. – o witcher diz pegando os frascos das poções e vendo a feiticeira assentir em concordância.

Geralt e Ileanna retornam para o salão, encontrando Eskel também de volta e com as ferramentas já prontas e posicionadas. Enquanto Vesemir usa uma erva analgésica para ajudar Uma com o pior dos efeitos, o Lobo Branco coloca os frascos nos lugares corretos. Com a permissão de Yennefer, Eskel realiza as incisões e insere os tubos no corpo da pequena criatura. Quando Geralt abre a primeira válvula, Uma começa a gemer em clara agonia, o corpo diminuto se contorcendo contra as tiras de couro que o prendem na mesa. Ao abrir a segunda válvula, Geralt arrisca um rápido olhar para Ileanna, encontrando a jovem feiticeira com o semblante sério e concentrado, as linhas que unem as sobrancelhas deixando evidente a falta de prazer em ver Uma sofrendo. O mesmo pode ser dito sobre as faces de todos os presentes. Após a terceira e última válvula ser aberta, Yennefer realiza um rápido feitiço, ancorando Uma e o mantendo estável.

\- E agora? – Geralt questiona.

\- Agora, nós esperamos até que as poções façam efeito. – Vesemir explica – Pode levar um dia, pode levar mais.

\- Vocês precisam apenas esperar, verdade. – Yennefer completa – Mas eu preciso manter o feitiço estabilizador. O corpo de Uma não é tão resistente quanto o de um jovem candidato a witcher.

\- Você pode dividir o peso comigo. – Ileanna diz, o olhar dourado focado na feiticeira mais velha – Eu posso ajudar a mantê-lo estável, desse modo não ficará tão desgastante para você.

As palavras da mais nova fazem com que um suave sorriso nasça nos lábios de Yennefer, o coração se aquecendo com a consideração demonstrada. Contudo, a feiticeira de olhos violetas balança a cabeça em uma negativa, recusando a ajuda oferecida.

\- Está tudo bem. – Yennefer responde – Eu posso aguentar. Obrigada, Ileanna.

A feiticeira com olhos de witcher assente, a atenção sendo desviada para Uma, que ainda treme e se contorce sobre a mesa, o nome sendo murmurado entre agudos gemidos de dor. As írises douradas de Geralt, entretanto, se mantêm focadas na face da feiticeira mais velha, a mente imaginando o motivo por trás da recusa. Ileanna já provou ser uma poderosa feiticeira, uma capaz de dividir o fardo do feitiço com Yennefer. É então que a verdade atinge o witcher com a intensidade da luz do sol. Yennefer não quer envolver a filha no processo mais do que o estritamente necessário, o que também pode ser aplicado para os witchers. A poderosa feiticeira de olhos violetas pegou a responsabilidade para si de desfazer a maldição. Um pequeno sorriso nasce nos lábios de Geralt com a teimosia de Yennefer.

Com o passar das horas, o lugar ocupado por cada um dos presentes muda. Lambert se afasta até a lareira, observando todo o processo com uma clara desaprovação no olhar. Eskel decide sentar em algumas caixas amontoadas e se mantém ocupado polindo e afiando a espada de prata. Vesemir também se afasta, mas apenas alguns passos, o atento e experiente olhar observando por qualquer reação fora do esperado. Geralt permanece junto a Yennefer, cada um em um lado da mesa. E Ileanna reflete a ideia de Eskel, sentando no chão próximo a mesa com a espada sobre o colo, as runas brilhando fracamente sob o suave toque que afia a lâmina.

\- Yen, você está cochilando. – Geralt chama com suavidade depois que algumas horas já se passaram.

\- Não. – a feiticeira responde lutando para manter os olhos abertos – Só estou... Descansando meus olhos.

\- Sim, se chama cochilar. – o witcher responde ganhando um olhar fracamente irritado das írises violetas.

Olhando ao redor para tentar se manter desperta, Yennefer percebe que o restante dos witchers caíram no sono, apenas Geralt e Ileanna permanecem acordados. O olhar violeta se foca por um momento na jovem feiticeira sentada no chão, os dedos seguindo os contornos das runas gravadas na prata, fazendo com que a lâmina emita fracos pulsos de uma energia azulada. A feiticeira mais velha se recorda da luta contra os nevolosos em Ard Skellig e o brilho que parecia envolver a espada em cada golpe dado por Ileanna. É óbvio para Yennefer que o medalhão na forma da cabeça de um lobo não é a única âncora que a filha usa para o próprio poder.

\- Como você conseguiu essa espada? – a feiticeira de olhos violetas questiona ganhando a atenção de dois pares de írises douradas – Ela canaliza seu poder, não é?

\- Sim. – Ileanna responde se colocando de pé e segurando a lâmina de forma a mostrar as linhas que decoram a prata – Foi um presente do rei. Uma recompensa.

\- Recompensa pelo o quê? – Geralt questiona com a curiosidade ecoando na voz.

\- Por mostrar que ainda era capaz de usar uma lâmina para lutar, mesmo depois de ter sido machucada. – a jovem feiticeira responde voltando a atenção para o witcher. – Por lealdade. – as últimas palavras são ditas em um tom mais baixo, mas ainda alto no silêncio do salão.

\- Conte-nos. – Yennefer pede com gentileza na voz, os lábios finos se esticando em um sorriso encorajador.

\- Depois que Eredin me feriu, eu passei alguns meses me recuperando. – a jovem com olhos de witcher começa a contar, após um breve momento de hesitação, o olhar dourado se focando na face da feiticeira mais velha – Mesmo com o auxílio da magia para que o corte cicatrizasse, levou um tempo até que eu conseguisse reaver a força e a firmeza do meu braço direito. Precisei de um treino completamente diferente para fortalecer os músculos que foram machucados. Foi difícil ter paciência e seguir as recomendações, mas eu consegui. – Geralt e Yennefer trocam um breve olhar e pequenos sorrisos ao reconhecerem a impaciência e a teimosia um do outro em Ileanna – Depois de recuperar a força do meu braço, eu tive que me reaproximar do uso da espada, _reaprender_. Foram mais meses até que eu tivesse a mesma facilidade de manejar uma lâmina que possuía antes. Eu acredito que, ao todo, minha reabilitação demorou um ano. Quando já conseguia lutar sem dificuldade, sem sentir a espada pesada na minha mão, eu realizei uma demonstração para o rei. – curiosidade nasce nas írises violetas com as palavras – Com a ajuda do meu professor em magia, eu invoquei _espectros_ dos cavaleiros vermelhos. Formas de pura energia que simulam a força e a habilidade dos soldados da Caçada Selvagem. E, na frente do rei, eu derrotei todos usando apenas a espada, sem nenhum auxílio da magia. – a jovem feiticeira faz uma pausa, o olhar dourado caindo para a lâmina decorada – Eu provei que era capaz de lutar como uma soldada, não apenas como uma feiticeira. E, como recompensa, o rei me deu essa espada. É feita de pura prata e foi forjada pelo melhor ferreiro de Tir Ná Lia. – uma luz azulada envolve os dedos de Ileanna, se espalhando por toda lâmina e pulsando especialmente nas runas desenhadas.

\- E as runas? – Geralt questiona apontando para os pontos onde a energia brilha com mais intensidade e se recordando da espada carregada por Ciri, gravada com “Zireael” na lâmina – Elas têm algum significado?

\- Elas dizem “Rosa” – a feiticeira de olhos dourados responde.

Entretanto, antes que qualquer outra pergunta possa ser feita, Uma desperta na mesa, um confuso murmuro escapando por entre os lábios da criatura. Percebendo que o momento de desfazer a maldição chegou, Yennefer pede que Geralt pegue o filactério. Ileanna se afasta alguns passos, a espada sendo deixada encostada em uma das colunas de sustentação. Como que percebendo a mudança no ar, os witchers também despertam um a um, os olhares procurando e encontrando a feiticeira de olhos violetas usando todo o poder para remover a maldição em Uma.

\- _Nevid, cyvir!_ – Yennefer entoa com concentração, a energia nas mãos se tornando mais intensa e se espalhando por todo corpo da pequena criatura sobre a mesa – _Caniatad... Nevid... Cyvir..._

Despertos, os witchers se aproximam com curiosa cautela, Ileanna permanecendo mais próxima de Geralt. Sob o peso do poder de Yennefer, Uma murmura sem pausa, como se tentasse lutar contra a energia que tenta libertá-lo, a inquietação do diminuto corpo dando ainda mais força à aparência de luta e fuga.

\- _Coalle... Ariva... Aendir..._ – a feiticeira de olhos violetas continua a entoar, a voz quase se perdendo em meio aos gemidos cada vez mais altos e dolorosos de Uma.

Subitamente, a energia quebra e a luz envolvendo a pequena criatura se desfaz, o impacto fazendo com que Yennefer cambaleie levemente para trás. O silêncio que cai sobre o salão é pesado e quase ensurdecedor, sendo quebrado pela baixa e desesperada negação da poderosa feiticeira, que se recusa a aceitar o término do feitiço, as mãos fechadas sendo batidas contra o peito de Uma. É então a vez de Vesemir sair do choque, as mãos segurando e afastando a feiticeira. Os aguçados sentidos do witcher captam o sussurro que estrala no ar, uma voz lutando para ser ouvida até conseguir ecoar no salão, manchada com dor:

\- _Coalle... Coalle... Caniatad..._

Se desvencilhando do witcher mais velho, Yennefer retoma o feitiço, seguindo a instrução da voz que parece surgir do verdadeiro ser preso no corpo de Uma. Dessa vez, o feitiço parece funcionar, a energia da maldição deixando a pequena criatura sob o comando e controle da poderosa feiticeira. Entretanto, as írises douradas de outra feiticeira brilham com choque, a voz sendo reconhecida imediatamente, tendo sido ouvida durante toda uma vida. O olhar de Ileanna permanece preso a figura de Uma, não sendo desviado nem mesmo quando a energia estrala no ar e é jogada no filactério segurado por Geralt. E o choque nas írises douradas apenas aumenta quando o corpo escondido em Uma é revelado, um sussurro de magia seguindo a aparição de roupas a cobrirem a trêmula pele.

\- Avallac’h? – Geralt murmura, ecoando o pensamento da jovem feiticeira.

\- Você o conhece? – Vesemir questiona.

\- Sim. – o Lobo Branco responde sem desviar a atenção do corpo sobre a mesa – Um elfo, um Aen Elle. Um Sábio...

\- Onde está Ciri? – Yennefer pergunta, as írises violetas focadas em Avallac’h e a voz ecoando com firmeza.

\- Escondida... – o elfo responde com dificuldade – Na Ilha da Neblina...

\- A Ilha da Neblina. – o witcher de cabelos brancos repete – Onde fica?

\- Em todo lugar... – Avallac’h responde em um rouco sussurro – E em nenhum lugar...

\- Escute, Sábio. – Lambert começa com impaciência – Nós não desfizemos aquela maldição para ficar brincando de charadas com você.

Como resposta, o Aen Saevherne murmura um feitiço e uma pequena espera de luz branca aparece, voando diretamente para as mãos de Geralt. Uma direção é dada pelo elfo ferido, para Skellige. A feiticeira de olhos dourados observa a troca de palavras em silêncio, mas a mente reconhece o feitiço feito e o que ele envolve, em que estado Avallac’h deixou Zireael na Ilha da Neblina.

\- Eu tentei protegê-la... – o Sábio murmura – Mas a maldição...

\- Já chega, Geralt. – Yennefer diz – Ele ainda não está livre do alcance da Morte.

Enquanto a feiticeira e o witcher discutem as possíveis consequências do Teste das Ervas para Avallac’h, com alguns complementos por parte de Vesemir, Ileanna se aproxima um pouco mais da mesa, os dedos tocando o contorno do móvel. Como se pressentindo a proximidade de alguém, a cabeça do Aen Saevherne se vira para a direção ocupada pela feiticeira de olhos dourados.

\- Eu vou até a Ciri. – o Lobo Branco diz de modo decisivo.

\- Espere um pouco. – Eskel diz – Você não acha que nos deve algumas respostas? Como você conhecesse esse Avallac’h? O que Ciri fazia com ele?

\- Nossos caminhos se cruzaram uma vez, há muito tempo atrás. – Geralt responde – O mantenha sob vigilância. Ele não é um amigo.

\- Talvez não. – Vesemir comenta – Mas Ciri parece confiar nele.

\- E não é a única. – Lambert complementa atraindo a atenção de todos.

Só então os olhares dos witchers e da feiticeira de olhos violetas se voltam para o Aen Elle sobre a mesa. Com dificuldade, Avallac’h ergue um dos braços, o esticando na direção de Ileanna, os olhos aquamarines quase fechados sob o cansaço e a fraqueza causados pela quebra da maldição. Sem pensar, a jovem feiticeira aceita a mão estendida, o coração batendo acelerado no peito com o encontro desejado, mas, ainda assim, inesperado. Os lábios do elfo tremem e a rouca voz adquire uma leve coloração de provocação ao se dirigir para a antiga aluna:

\- Sua beleza não murchou, Rosa de Auberon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre o título desse capítulo: Céadmil, Cáermewedd = Bem vinda, Criança do Destino. Um brincadeira em referência a missão Vá Fail, Elaine (Adeus, Beleza). 
> 
> Por favor, deixem comentários. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, deixem comentários. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.


End file.
